


Удовлетворение антинаучного любопытства за государственный счет

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: Заглядывая за край реальности, следует быть готовым не только к тому, что из бездны на тебя очень внимательно посмотрят, но и пригласят зайти. И не факт, что только на чай...AU в котором все не те, кем кажутся





	1. Деликатес

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Кренник обнаруживает, что гранд-мофф очень странно реагирует на кайбер-кристаллы. И решает узнать почему.

Цифры на настенном хронометре, казалось, застыли. Время тянулось густеющей смолой, минута ползла за минутой с неторопливостью стареющего хата, и все сильнее хотелось пить. Кренник мельком пожалел о том, что успел с утра наорать на трутней-рабочих. На качество работ это не повлияло никак, а вот на его голос… Но кто же знал, что Таркин заявится с инспекций на два часа раньше срока, а сообщение о садящемся шаттле застанет директора на полдороги к медотсеку? Оставалось терпеть нарастающий дискомфорт и стараться не хрипеть слишком уж явно.

— Таким образом, мы можем утверждать, что кристаллические решетки искусственных кайберов на данный момент максимально точно повторяют природные образцы, а это позволит нам проводить дополнительные исследования без нарушения целостности имеющихся в нашем распоряжении объектов. Сэкономив тем самым до трети годового бюджета отдела первичной обработки. 

«На самом деле половину, но это пока только теоретически». — Кренник замер на месте. Покачался на каблуках, пытаясь вспомнить, что еще стоило бы добавить, но так и не придумал. Поэтому по возможности незаметно скосил глаза на листающего папку с образцами гранд-моффа, стараясь угадать его реакцию на услышанное.

Но лицо Таркина было непроницаемо — на протяжении всей получасовой речи он молча переворачивал страницы из плотного пластика, по сути являющиеся лишь рамками для тонких срезов искусственных кристаллов. Внимательно разглядывал каждый, ощупывал кончиками пальцев, читал сопроводительный текст и так же невозмутимо переходил к следующему. 

«Рыба сушеная, мы над ними бились много месяцев! И наскребли для отчета всего пятнадцать штук!» — Калечить первые успешные образцы Гален позволил тоже молча, но с таким видом, словно резать ему предстояло не мутно-белый синтетический брусок, а собственного ребенка.

«А если учесть ту некрасивую историю двухлетней давности, то судьба Джин многоуважаемого доктора Эрсо волновала даже меньше, чем эти несчастные кристаллы».

Будучи не в силах стоять на одном месте, Кренник снова начал нарезать круги по конференц-залу — его кабинетом Таркин демонстративно пренебрег — и размышлять на отвлеченные темы. Считать себя виновным в смерти Лиры у Орсона не получалось даже с привлечением гипотетически отсутствующих у него моральных норм цивилизованного человека — правила игры были озвучены для всех участников во вполне доходчивой форме, и если кто-то по своей глупости решил, что для ключевых персонажей будет сделано исключение… Ну, это ее проблемы и ее же могила под иторианской лиственницей в парке столичного научно-исследовательского комплекса. Красивый жест, который не стоил Креннику ничего, но при этом позволил запереть Галена — без малейших возражений со стороны последнего — на Иду.

Джин же… с Джин было сложнее. Тогда, перед посадкой шаттла на Ла'му, они успели перехватить отосланное с фермы сообщение. И кто бы ни собирался на него ответить, явиться к семье Эрсо он должен был в течение часа-двух. Иначе попытка бегства была бы с гарантией обречена на неудачу. Кренник, отдавая штурмовикам приказ найти ребенка, знал, что времени у них в обрез. Знал и то, что подставляться под второй выстрел не намерен. Ладно Лира, которая даже в последнюю минуту своей жизни так и не смогла перебороть себя, привычно выбрав половинчатое решение, но вот вызванные ею «гости» — эти бы точно не стали церемониться, а рисковать головой Галена Орсон не мог. Не имел права.

А ребенок… Ну что ребенок. Выживет — будет держаться от всего этого подальше. Не выживет — тоже неплохо, мороки меньше, а неизвестность — хороший инструмент давления на больную совесть. Главное, чтобы применять его пришлось пореже. Впрочем, с учетом установившегося у них с Эрсо одностороннего нейтралитета и негласного правила говорить только о работе, подобные меры могли никогда и не понадобиться.

Кренник снова взглянул на все еще изучающего образцы гранд-моффа и ошарашенно моргнул, когда последняя пластина вдруг лопнула, брызнув осколками во все стороны, а Таркин резко вдохнул сквозь зубы, сжав пострадавшую ладонь в кулак. На серый пластик столешницы немедленно капнуло красным, а Орсон совершенно машинально выдернул из кармана платок.

— Губернатор…

— Отойдите, Кренник, — Таркин одним движением поднялся на ноги и брезгливо скривился, глядя на протянутый ему прямоугольник белой ткани. — Учитывая, какую дрянь вы таскаете в карманах, ваша помощь скорее будет расценена как покушение на убийство.

Орсон недоуменно нахмурился, опустил взгляд и увидел лежащий на полу кайбер на длинной цепочке. Его маленький талисман — отколовшийся при огранке фрагмент куда большего кристалла, предназначавшегося для суперлазера «Звезды Смерти».

— Только не убеждайте меня, что это, — Таркин, казалось, хотел тронуть выпавшую подвеску носком сапога, но в последнюю секунду передумал, — стерильно. 

Кренник возмущенно фыркнул, подобрал кристалл и вернул его обратно в карман, привычно затолкав поглубже. Гранд-мофф тем временем уже обернул порезанную ладонь своим собственным платком, по тонкой ткани которого немедленно расплылись ржавые пятна.

— Надеюсь, ваш гениальный ученый сможет рассказать мне, как далеко вы продвинулись в исследованиях, без лишней словесной шелухи, директор, — интонации Таркина были острее осколков сломавшегося образца и ранили куда глубже, — или я вынужден буду отметить в своем докладе Императору, что с назначением вас на эту должность была допущена прискорбная поспешность. И в действительности вы можете руководить лишь стройкой, но не исследованиями.

— Я не…

— Через месяц я намерен посетить Иду. И я надеюсь увидеть там нечто большее, чем несколько прозрачных пластин.

— Разумеется, губернатор, — Орсон склонил голову, пытаясь удержать под контролем нарастающее раздражение. — Я прикажу адъютанту проводить вас до ангара.

Таркин замер в дверях, обернулся через плечо и едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Директор Кренник, вы поразительно самоуверенны, если думаете, что на шести законченных на данный момент обитаемых уровнях возможно заблудиться. Но я сочту, что вы лишь хотели проявить вежливость. Неудачно.

«Да чтоб тебя сарлакк сожрал и подавился!»

Швырнуть чем-нибудь в закрывшуюся с мягким шорохом створку двери хотелось нестерпимо. Но, кроме папки с образцами, было нечем.

Орсон подошел к столу, тяжело уперся в него ладонями и уставился на разлетевшиеся осколки невидящим взглядом. Потом всмотрелся, моргнул и подобрал один тонкий, как игла, прозрачный обломок, по длинной грани которого змеилась ржаво-красная, мутная полоса. Выцветающая до грязно-желтого прямо на глазах.

«Что за ситх? Таркин же не экзот… Или я чего-то не знаю?»

 

— Ну, как все прошло? — Кренник встряхнулся, как нексу, вывернулся из отяжелевшего от воды плаща и провел рукой по мокрым волосам — погода на Иду испортилась окончательно, и ждать посадки, болтаясь на краю циклона, пришлось часа четыре. Те самые четыре часа, которые провел на поверхности Таркин — его куда более тяжелая транспортная «лямбда» села без труда, успев до начала бури. А сейчас как раз покидала планету, издевательски медленно проплывая за залитым нескончаемыми потоками ледяной воды обзорным окном кабинета.

— Гален, ау-у? Я тебя спрашиваю.

— М-м-м? А, нормально. Даже можно сказать, интересно. — Эрсо, так и не соизволивший обратить внимание на вошедшего в кабинет гостя, медленно развернулся вместе с креслом и принялся задумчиво рассматривать чашку с кафом, которую держал в руках.

— Гален, когда ты говоришь «интересно», я представляю себе встречу с бюджетным комитетом. В красках, звуках и запахах. И особенно ярко — в ощущениях! — Кренник передернул плечами, подошел к кафоварке и налил себе кафа, предварительно внимательно изучив чашку. В один из прошлых визитов он совершенно случайно выяснил, что кайберова пыль почти незаметна невооруженным глазом, особенно в сахарнице, но вот на зубах хрустит совершенно отвратительно.

— Не в этом смысле. Наш прогресс гранд-мофф оценил положительно и дал добро на продолжение исследований. Отдельно уточнил, как обстоят дела с экранированием вредных излучений… Кстати, надо будет изучить этот момент повнимательнее. — Гален поднял на него глаза и застыл.

— Что опять не так? — Присевший на край заваленного бумагами стола Кренник оглянулся, проверяя, не положил ли он свои мокрые перчатки на какой-нибудь важный черновик, но среди остального хлама их попросту не обнаружил.

«Крифф, вторая пара уже! Ладно хоть, плащ на месте, и на том спасибо!» — Кабинет Галена иногда казался ему черной дырой, способной поглощать все оставленные без присмотра вещи. Что тем не менее было простительно, поскольку взамен исчезнувших мелочей тут рождались замечательные идеи. И — а Орсон предпочитал быть честным, по крайней мере, с самим собой — именно эти идеи обеспечили ему столь стремительный карьерный рост и кресло директора «Передовых оружейных исследований».

— Все так, просто думаю над тем, какое влияние оказывают кайберы на людей. — Взгляда Гален так и не отвел, продолжая изучать Орсона с непонятным выражением лица. — Ты ведь носишь с собой тот кристалл? Возьми его в руку, пожалуйста. Да не за цепочку, на ладонь положи.

Кренник выразительно закатил глаза, поискал, куда приспособить чашку, но вовремя вспомнил, что третьей у Галена нет, и подбросил кайбер, поймав его в кулак. Каф при этом, как ни странно, даже не разлился.

— А что теперь? — поинтересовался он, когда вытянутая рука уже начала понемногу затекать.

— Ничего. Ну, кроме того, что кристалл э-э-э… отзывается — мерцает в такт пульсу. И он должен быть теплым, — невозмутимо сообщил Эрсо, вытягивая какой-то листок из опасно покачнувшейся стопки. — А вот у гранд-моффа контакт с природными кайберами явно не заладился. Они на него странно реагируют. Точнее, не реагируют.

— Как это? — Орсон поднес свой кристалл к глазам, разглядывая слабый блик в глубине. В любой другой ситуации он бы списал увиденное на оптическую иллюзию, но сейчас вынужден был признать: что-то там действительно мерцало. Очень-очень слабо, но все же.

«А как тогда должен выглядеть большой кристалл из лаборатории? Ведь рядом с ним Гален проводит почти все свое рабочее время? Как… сердце? Ладно, романтика романтикой, но понадеемся, что пацифизм путем ощупывания не передается, а то на испытаниях выйдет неловко».

Эту несвоевременную мысль Орсон предпочел поскорее запить, надеясь, что горечь крепко заваренного кафа поможет ему сосредоточиться и перестать воображать всякую чушь.

— Если бы у меня была возможность сравнить, как кристаллы реагируют на особей с разной степенью одаренности, выборка была бы больше. Но ни лорда Вейдера, ни кого-либо из инквизиторов пригласить сюда, скорее всего, не получится, так что оставим это пока в области предположений.

— Ты еще джедая предложи поймать… теоретик, — буркнул с трудом откашлявшийся Кренник, мысленно кляня свою богатую фантазию и слишком густой каф, попавший не в то горло. — Хотя… ты ведь на основании личного опыта говоришь, верно?

Гален кивнул, почти не изменившись в лице. Но Орсон слишком хорошо знал все его маски. Особенно плохо получалась эта — деланного равнодушия. Покойная Лира была в какой-то мере чувствительна к Силе. Вероятно, Джин тоже унаследовала эту особенность, но не предлагать же искать девчонку только ради призрачной возможности использовать... Или на это и был расчет? 

«М-да, может, и правда попытаться найти слабого одаренного, сделав вид, что намека я не понял? И объясняться потом с тем же Инквизиторием? А, к ситхам, проще прописать в должностной инструкции, что к работе с суперлазером будут допущены только гарантированные бездари!»

— Так что Таркин? — аккуратно поинтересовался Кренник, внимательно следя за реакцией Эрсо на смену темы. — Насколько мне известно, никаких странных талантов за губернатором замечено не было. Ну разве что адъютантов он меняет как перчатки — я все время путаюсь в новых людях, а эти недоучки регулярно теряют мои докладные записки. Но работают они на износ, Внешние Регионы не Ядро, дел на двадцать лет вперед хватит.

В ответ Гален жестом попросил Орсона замолчать и отдать ему кристалл, который тот все еще сжимал в руке. Взял, на секунду дольше нужного продлив прикосновение. Повертел в пальцах, любуясь. И, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заговорил:

— Когда я пытался добыть разрешение на работу с кайберами — давно, еще до Валлта, — я наткнулся на одну интересную легенду. Даже не джедайскую, а всего лишь записанную одним из рыцарей-архивариусов со слов представителя какой-то вымершей народности и помеченную как сказка. — Гален перевел дыхание и вдруг поднял глаза, ловя взгляд Орсона. — Якобы есть существа, способные питаться чужой жизненной энергией. С Силой они не имеют ничего общего, но убивают своих жертв легко и непринужденно — быстро ли, медленно ли, но результат всегда один. Так вот, единственным способом распознать этих тварей являются кайбер-кристаллы. Которые им, во-первых, неприятны, а во-вторых, не реагируют на них, как на живых существ — остаются мертвыми и холодными. Это только сказка, Кренник, но…

— Как наш финансовый отчет? Или страшнее?

— Намного, намного страшнее, — бледно улыбнулся Эрсо, возвращая талисман законному владельцу.

Кристалл, нагретый теплом рук Галена, показался Орсону раскаленным.

 

* * *

 

«Согласно первому пункту договора о поставках, сторона, именуемая в дальнейшем «Исполнитель», обязуется в трехнедельный срок…» — Зыбкий сон рассыпался осколками стекла, сменившись вполне реальной чрезвычайной ситуацией. И надрывным воем сирены.

Едва не свалившись с кресла, в котором он заснул в обнимку с датападом после ежеквартального облета сборочных причалов, Кренник вскочил, сгреб со стола пояс с кобурой и вылетел из кабинета, не успев толком удивиться отсутствию личных помощников. Обычно на любую катастрофу они реагировали первыми, разводя панику и выдергивая шефа то из постели, то из столовой, то из освежителя. Но приглушенное по ночному времени освещение требовало смотреть под ноги, а не размышлять о причудах передачи информации по цепочке командования. Тем более что цепочка была пока до обидного короткой.

«Крифф, так и оглохнуть недолго!» — Дробящееся в захламленных коридорах технических уровней эхо пронзительного воя ревуна давило на психику и отдавалось в зубах. А к третьему коридору заставляло серьезно задуматься над тем, чтобы внести в должностную инструкцию еще один пункт, касающийся частоты и длительности аварийного сигнала. Поскольку сейчас в нем тонуло все — от звона подкованных сапог по дюрастали временного покрытия до характерного шипения пневматики противоударных дверей сектора.

«Ладно хоть, никто не видит. Тихая охота на неведомых зверей, мать их…» — Кренник хлопнул ладонью по замку и замер на месте, глядя на раскрывающиеся створки и мысленно обещая виновнику всего этого безобразия самые изощренные кары. А дежурному взводу охраны — выговор с занесением и принудительную трудотерапию в морге.

Наконец, створки полностью ушли в пазы и надежно стали на стопор всеми своими полутора тоннами, отдавшись в пятках дрожью металла. После чего оттягивать неизбежное было уже бессмысленного — директору осталось только вдохнуть поглубже и сделать первый шаг в неизвестность.

Сирена, судя по хронометру, надрывалась уже минут двадцать, не собираясь затыкаться. Что означало одно из двух: или всех, кто мог отключить ревун, уже безыскусно сожрали трутни-рабочие, или сломалось что-то действительно важное. Ну или та тварь, которая за последний месяц утащила в неизвестность двоих подчиненных Таркина из самых новеньких, решила не ограничиваться мусоросборником и выбралась погулять по жилым уровням.

«Лучше б ты самого губернатора сожрала, скотина ползучая!»

Орсон нашарил рубильник, зацепив ладонью вставленный в паз кодовый цилиндр, отогнал мысль о том, что случилось с его предыдущим владельцем, и дернул скобу вниз, погружая уровень в привычную «технологическую» тишину. Покрепче сжал в руке бластер и медленно двинулся вдоль стены, оставляя безопасную камеру шлюза позади. Спросонья мельтешение теней от ламп аварийного освещения сбивало с толку, заставляя вздрагивать при каждом шорохе. В висках глухо бухал пульс, а взмокшую от жары спину неприятно холодил сквозняк. Которого тут, как и такой аномально высокой температуры, быть не должно было ни при каких условиях.

«Хоть бы не галлюцинация от передозировки стимуляторов. Еще не хватало начать палить на поражение по теням!» — Кренник сделал еще два бесшумных шага в сторону, краем глаза следя за своим отражением в гладкой стенке ждущего своей очереди на установку защитного кожуха, и вдруг остро ощутил отсутствие на плечах привычной тяжести кителя. В спину ему совершенно точно смотрели. Очень недобро.

Кренник медленно выдохнул и чуть опустил оружие, демонстрируя показную беспечность. Портативный детектор движения, встроенный в браслет комлинка, слабо подрагивал, передавая сигнал. Чем бы ни было то, что сейчас скрывалось в темноте, размерами оно не превышало человека. И совершенно точно было теплее джеонозианца. А раз так, то вряд ли ему удастся директора удивить — охотящийся на подчиненных с монтировкой наперевес бригадир был в его жизни далеко не первым.

«И если так пойдет и дальше, не последним. Опять везде с охраной ходить, крифф!» — Браслет дернуло, Орсон начал разворачиваться, но не успел, потратив драгоценное мгновение на осмысление увиденного в зеркальной стенке. 

Такого он точно не ожидал. Ни сухой холодной ладони, подхватившей его под подбородок и дернувшей назад с такой силой, что он на секунду потерял равновесие, ни острых зубов, впившихся в шею до крови. И уж совсем внезапной была последовавшая за этим мучительно яркая вспышка удовольствия. 

«Твою ситхову… а-а-ах!»

— Как это… понимать, губернатор? — В ушах еще стояло эхо собственного изумленного вздоха, смешанное с протяжным звоном стенной панели, едва не рухнувшей с ненадежных креплений под весом двух впечатавшихся в нее тел, а пальцы уже привычно оглаживали спусковой крючок вдавленного под чужие ребра бластера.

Таркин — а это оказался именно он — скривил рот в сардонической ухмылке. Мелькнувшая в уголке узких губ капелька крови показалась Орсону в свете аварийных ламп непроницаемо черной. Но и она исчезла, убранная незаметным движением языка. И теперь гранд-мофф Внешних Регионов стоял перед ним в почти привычном виде — затянутый в безукоризненно подогнанную по фигуре форму и абсолютно невозмутимый. И ничуть их двусмысленной ситуацией не обеспокоенный. 

— Всего лишь удовлетворяю ваше назойливое любопытство, директор. Вы ведь не зря потратили столько рабочих недель на проверку одной абсурдной гипотезы. — Светлые глаза Таркина вдруг потемнели до черноты, залитые расширившимися зрачками. — И буду вам благодарен, если вы все же догадаетесь убрать оружие. И хоть немного отодвинуться. С вашими физиологическими реакциями я уже ознакомился в полной мере.

«Хаттов ублюдок!» — Орсон вдруг почувствовал себя на удивление глупо. Мгновенно разозлился, понимая, что злость его вызвана не столько насмешливым взглядом Таркина, сколько собственным сожалением о том, что все слишком быстро закончилось. Но не просить же о повторении? Хотя кто еще кого должен спрашивать. И в какой, хм, форме?

— Как жаль, что это… удовлетворение пришлось так грубо прервать! — притворно огорчился Орсон, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы вдавить локоть в горло Таркина до хруста. — Адъютанты ваши тоже надеялись, что за дегустацией последует не мусоросборник с дианогой, а нечто… большее? Слухи, знаете ли, губернатор, не о ваших гастрономических пристрастиях ходят. А о вещах куда более простых и приземленных.

— О, теперь вы обвиняете меня в дурновкусии? Как мило. — Таркин чуть изогнул бровь и вдруг расслабился, буквально распластавшись по стене. — И при этом всерьез думаете, что сможете меня удержать? Вы ведь читали все сохранившиеся легенды, не так ли?

— А вы всерьез думаете, что сможете отрастить новую печень? — уступать Кренник не собирался, хоть и понимал, что шутка опасно затянулась.

— Нет, не смогу. — Ладонь Таркина медленно скользнула вниз, накрывая бластер и отводя оружие в сторону. Едва слышный щелчок предохранителя ударил по нервам грохотом горного обвала. А непривычно мягкий голос почти осязаемо прошелся по коже мокрым мехом, заставляя волоски на руках встать дыбом. — Но вы ведь не собирались стрелять, Кренник. Как и выигрывать в этой игре. Иначе бы не подставлялись так явно почти полгода, разыгрывая жертву. Пожалуй, в этом вы нашли свое призвание и доказали… готовность подчиняться. Так что я со своей стороны готов простить вам все ваши идиотские попытки меня спровоцировать. И даже предложить вам почетную капитуляцию. На моих, разумеется, условиях.

Следующее движение было практически незаметным: секунду назад Орсон ощущал под рукой чужой ровный пульс и зыбкую уверенность в своей способности контролировать ситуацию, а теперь — лишь холодную пустоту и бесконечную усталость. И только узкая тень, протянувшаяся от раскрытых створок шлюза до самых его ног, доказывала, что все произошедшее не было частью все еще снящегося ему кошмара.

— К слову, Кренник, обычно жертва испытывает страх и боль, что делает процесс обоюдно неприятным. Так что можете себя поздравить — отличиться вы сумели даже здесь. Но завтрашнего доклада для контрольного комитета это никоим образом не отменяет. Спокойной ночи.

Орсон провел рукой по саднящей шее, посмотрел на испачканную ладонь и сухо, коротко рассмеялся.

 

На сей раз звона вбиваемых в металл пола каблуков не заглушало ничего. И Кренник пользовался этим, пытаясь таким примитивным, но неизменно действенным способом выместить хоть часть переполнявшей его злости. Бюджет на следующее полугодие так и не был принят, а вместо этого в пятый раз отправлен на доработку с вердиктом «оптимизировать и аргументировать». Хотя он его уже аргументировал. И был готов повторить хоть на хаттском, хоть на джеонозианском. Но вместо этого глубоко, с присвистом вдохнул, переступая порог одного весьма интересного кабинета. В конце концов, некоторые проблемы можно решать и обходными путями, не так ли?

— Кренник… — Таркин неодобрительно взглянул на протянутый ему датапад и чуть заметно поморщился, когда не дождавшийся ответной реакции директор попросту уронил устройство на стол. Прямо поверх аккуратной стопки документов. — Когда вы осознаете необходимость соблюдения субординации и перестанете орать на старших по званию, заседания комитета будут проходить куда… продуктивнее.

Кренник фыркнул:

— Они идиоты.

— И каким образом официальное признание мною этого факта обеспечит вас финансированием? — Теперь Таркин изобразил лицом вежливый интерес.

— Н-ну… — Кренник сделал несколько шагов по кабинету, замер на месте и вдруг резко развернулся, взметнув плащ. — На самом деле я хотел просить вас решить этот вопрос. 

— О… — Таркин оперся кончиками пальцев на стол и выжидательно взглянул на директора. — И чем вы собирались свою просьбу аргументировать?

Плащ, отстегнутый одним привычным движением, соскользнул вниз, расплываясь на идеально чистом полу белой кляксой. А затянутые в черную кожу перчатки пальцы замерли у края воротника кителя.

Губернатор медленно, по-змеиному, моргнул.

— Кренник, я ценю ваш душевный порыв, но на невинную деву вы похожи еще меньше, чем на…

— Я знаю, — бесцеремонно перебил его Орсон, подтягивая к себе кресло для посетителей и усаживаясь в него с видом победителя.— Мне просто было интересно посмотреть на результат этой маленькой демонстрации. 

— Вы хотели сказать, провокации? — Таркин поднялся со своего места и двинулся вокруг стола, затылком ощущая внимательный взгляд Кренника.

— И это тоже, — без малейшего стеснения признал очевидное директор. — На деле я хотел обсудить не комитет и финансы. А те самые условия капитуляции, о которых мы вчера не договорили. С одной существенной поправкой — капитулировать я не собираюсь. Всю эту мистическую муть про жизненные силы и энергетический вампиризм оставьте для сопливых лейтенантов, губернатор.

Таркин обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Кренника. Фирменным тяжелым взглядом.

— Да, я подыграл вам, порылся в архивах, изобразил бурную деятельность, устроил фальшивую охоту на якобы неизвестную мне тварь. А между тем навестил лабораторию, изучил так любезно предоставленный вами образец крови, проверил со всех сторон. Просмотрел записи разных лет, проанализировал свои собственные воспоминания о наших первых годах сотрудничества… Я не знаю, во что вы верите, губернатор. Предназначение, Избранность…. Да хоть во второе пришествие большого галактического червя. Надеюсь только, что это лишь вера, а не начинающееся безумие. — Кренник, невзирая на очевидный дискомфорт, глаз не отводил и был до отвращения серьезен. — Спайс, «лунная пыль», «Закат над Альдеррой» или что там модно в нынешнем сезоне. Я не собираюсь осуждать чьи-либо способы снятия напряжения, сам грешен.

— Вот именно, директор. Список стимуляторов, которыми вы злоупотребляете, повергнет в шок любую медицинскую комиссию.

— Совершенно верно, — сухо согласился тот. — И разгадка кроется в этом. Биохимия. Обоюдная реакция на вещества, которых в крови обычного человека быть не должно. Плюс немного психологии, игры… на низменных инстинктах.

Движение получилось смазанным, почти неуловимым. Но все же недостаточно быстрым. Или директор заранее знал, куда нужно смотреть. 

Таркин раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как колотится пульс под пальцами и как Кренник медленно запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в высокую спинку кресла. Подставляет горло, не отпуская при этом его запястья.

— Знаете, что происходит с теми, кто не верит, директор? — Таркин после секундного колебания принял навязанные ему правила, переписывая их под себя на ходу и не встречая сопротивления. Его держали за руку, но не препятствовали делать то, что он делал. И это оказалось неожиданно увлекательно, ново. Как пряная нотка специй в привычном рецепте кафа.

— Им… представляют доказательства? — В голубых глазах светилась все та же насквозь фальшивая честность. И жгучее, саморазрушительное любопытство. То самое, что губит даже нексу, а не только тех, кто мнит себя слишком догадливыми.

— О, да. Очень убедительные доказательства. Китель, Кренник, немедленно!

 

Это было лучше, чем спайс. Ярче, острее, многограннее… Но никакие приятные побочные эффекты не могли сравниться с главным — почти болезненно резким прояснением сознания. Гален достигал этого состояния легко, словно играючи, элементарным усилием воли выводя внешний мир за рамки очередной решаемой задачи. Орсон же вечно тонул в шелухе бесконечных мелких дел, требующих его внимания — в юности это были оставленные на потом учебные задания; полезные знакомства, которые мало было однажды завести, но требовалось поддерживать месяц за месяцем и умудряться не путаться в обещаниях и взаимозачетах услуг; чужие реакции, привычки и недостатки, подлежащие анализу и дальнейшему использованию. Позже — интриги, ошибки в которых могли стоить не только упущенного заказа, но и головы. Проблемы множились, но пена бессмысленных, суетных дней, выносящая его все ближе к цели, отбирала взамен что-то другое, нужное. И если Гален, прекрасно осознавая собственную уникальность и критическую важность для проекта, позволял себе растрачивать свой гений на решение побочных вопросов, выяснение деталей и подготовку абстрактных научных статей, понять которые могли считанные разумные существа в Галактике, то Орсон похвастаться избытком таланта не мог. И четко понимал, что рискует войти в историю не как человек, который построил «Звезду Смерти», а как человек, ставший лишь строкой в никому не нужном перечне лучших администраторов года. А потом соскользнувший в самый низ списка — в раздел «безвременно ушедших». Он уже и так слишком далеко высунулся за край — затянувшейся осады Салиента Таркин ему так и не простил, время от времени очень обидно щелкая по носу при любой попытке покуситься на власть и руководство проектом. Но если не можешь подмять проект под себя, то можно попытаться стать незаменимым. Во всех смыслах.

Кренник вспомнил собравшиеся в точку зрачки Таркина и расползающиеся по острым скулам почти незаметные пятна румянца, мысленно осклабился и провернул в пальцах маленький пузырек, вслушиваясь в сухой перестук капсул, как в музыку. Легкий стимулятор, который каждый второй участник «Программы будущего Республики» ел, как конфеты, при правильно подобранной дозировке и некоторых модификациях формулы превращался в тот самый недостающий компонент биохимической реакции, позволяющий превратить боль в удовольствие. И намертво привязать к себе хищника куда более опасного, чем любая тварь саванн Эриаду.

Но об этом, как и о том, что после укуса он сползал на пол в полуобмороке, бессильно цепляясь за кресло и почти веря, что обман сейчас раскроется и ему попросту свернут шею, Орсон рассказывать Галену не собирался. 

Теория о легендарных монстрах в человеческом обличье, пусть и записанная как сказка, имела право на существование хотя бы потому, что в нее верил сам Таркин. С другой стороны, глядя на свою жертву сверху вниз, губернатор с легкой иронией признал, что его предки несколько погорячились, улучшая «породу» и превращая достойнейших из своих детей в нечто больше.

«Далась им всем эта избранность!» — Досадливо сморщившись, Кренник коснулся занывшей шеи — от бакта-пластыря не было никакого проку. 

Впрочем, он знал, на что шел. И был готов притворяться ровно столько, сколько потребуется. А пока стоило преподнести Галену маленький сюрприз. Как бы Эрсо ни гордился своей научной скромностью, получать подтверждения своих гипотез он любил.

— Сэр, до посадки на Иду восемь минут, — сообщил пилот, выдернув задумавшегося шефа из круговорота навязчивых мыслей.

— И там, как обычно, дождь? — Кренник ослабил воротник, пытаясь уменьшить дискомфорт и заранее представляя себе поток ледяной воды, льющийся за шиворот.

— М-м-м… нет, сэр, согласно сводке погоды — туман.

Орсон выпрямился в пассажирском кресле и защелкнул привязные ремни.

— Ну должно же быть в этой жизни что-то хорошее, Птерро?

— Разумеется, сэр.

 

Расчетливо расстегнутый китель, переброшенный через руку плащ, легкий беспорядок прически и почти забытая маска искреннего воодушевления на лице — Кренник мазнул взглядом по стенной панели, ловя свое отражение, и чуть прищурился, придавая улыбке нужный градус теплоты.

— Гален! — Орсон хлопнул по кнопке замка раскрытой ладонью, запирая дверь, и демонстративно повернулся кругом, раскинув руки. — Как видишь, твоя теория оказалась верна, представляешь?

Эрсо поднял голову и застыл, нервно стиснув пальцы и смяв листы, которыми был усыпан стол. Его взгляд почти ощутимо полз по коже, и Кренник мог с абсолютной уверенность сказать, что смотрит тот сейчас прямо на несколько пятнышек засохшей крови, отпечатавшихся на подкладке.

— Что ты творишь? — Вместо вопроса у Галена получилось какое-то сипение. — Что ты, мать твою, себе позволяешь?!

— Гален? — Кренник с трудом подавил желание отшатнуться, когда Эрсо, пересекший свой немаленький кабинет буквально в два шага, навис над ним застывшей волной цунами.

— Орсон! Ты правда ничего не понимаешь? — В широко раскрытых глазах Галена, без лишних церемоний ухватившего Кренника за отворот кителя и дернувшего вверх так, что затрещала ткань, плескалось не беспокойство, нет. Злость. Только непонятно пока, на кого направленная. С Галеном всегда оставалась вероятность ошибки. Даже когда причины происходящего казались абсолютно очевидными.

— Ах, уже «Орсон». — Креннику вовсе не нравилось балансировать на цыпочках и продолжать разыгрывать воодушевление.— Оказывается, ты таки помнишь мое имя. А я уж думал, что за последние три года ты его забыл. Или, может, еще раньше? Тогда, когда бросил все и сбежал в никуда? Какого хатт… ох!

Удар спиной о створку двери выбил из легких весь воздух.

— Ты… рискуешь. — Тут наверняка предполагалось другое слово, но Гален проглотил его — с явным усилием. Выдохнул сквозь зубы и уперся ладонями в холодную дюрасталь. Слишком близко.

Кренник моргнул, скосил глаза на бледное запястье Галена у своего виска и разжал кулак, осознав, что ему так и не пришло в голову схватиться за бластер. Эрсо был последним человеком в галактике, в которого он стал бы стрелять. 

— Объясниться не хочешь? — Кренник выпрямился, намеренно сокращая дистанцию еще больше. — Я уже не говорю про извинения.

— Которые ты пропустишь мимо ушей? Как мое же предупреждение полгода назад.

— Гален… — Кренник отодвинул мешающую ему руку и шагнул вперед, вынуждая Эрсо посторониться. Время игр в мистику закончилось, теперь стоило сыграть в откровенность. — Ты ученый, хатт тебя дери. Гений. И в то же время веришь в самые дикие сказки! Да, Таркин думает, что умение запугивать, манипулировать и давить грубой силой непомерного самомнения равно наличию каких-то сверхъестественных способностей. Мне не сложно подыграть ему… Хотя кому я вру? Сложно, конечно. Но проект не сдвинется с мертвой точки без достаточного финансирования, а унижаться перед бюджетным комитетом каждый квартал — выше моих сил. А так хоть все остается… за закрытыми дверями.

Кренник делал вид, что не смотрит на Эрсо, но пробежавшую по застывшему лицу судорогу разглядеть успел очень хорошо.

«Прекрасно, только не говори мне, что вдруг осознал, что я живу не только для того, чтобы скрашивать твое одиночество и быть тем самым собеседником, который чуть умнее всех прочих и лишь потому назначен постоянным!»

— Тебе что-то не нравится, Гален?

— Таркин.

«Блестяще! Мне тоже, но куда деваться? Пока я недостаточно зубастая рыба в этом, мать его, аквариуме, поэтому приходится прятаться в чужой тени. Но все еще может измениться, если мне догадаются немного помочь. Только вот как подтолкнуть тебя к этой мысли?»

— О-о-о? Может, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравится, что я отвечаю перед ним не только за сам процесс строительства, но и за результаты всех исследований? Твоих, в том числе. И за все ваши научные капризы, которых за последнее полугодие было в десять раз больше, чем реальных результатов. А у меня, Гален, не настолько широкая спина, чтобы за нее можно было спрятать весь твой исследовательский комплекс!

Эрсо отвел глаза, ссутулился, сделавшись вдруг на десять лет старше, и глухо проговорил:

— Результаты есть.

— И ты готов меня с ними ознакомить? — Кренник протянул руку, сделав вид, что хочет бросить окончательно измятый плащ на спинку кресла.

— Н-нет, нужно все проверить. Еще раз. А лучше дважды.

— Жаль. — Орсон развернулся на каблуках. — В таком случае вынужден тебя оставить. У нас там на стройке проблемы с персоналом. Заканчивается, знаешь ли… Как всегда, не вовремя.

— Я… — Гален вскинулся, дернулся вперед и замер, когда шагнувший ближе Кренник сжал его руку повыше локтя.

— Брось. Разумеется, я на тебя не в обиде. Я справлюсь со своими проблемами, ты — с нашими общими, и все будет хорошо. Правда?

Эрсо свел почти прозрачные брови к переносице, нахмурился и медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. 

 

* * *

 

— Когда я говорю, что надо соблюдать инструкцию, а не заниматься этой криффовой самодеятельностью, я ожидаю, что меня буду слушать ушами, а не задницей! — шумоподавляющие фильтры передатчика чуть исказили знакомый голос, придав ему несвойственные визгливые нотки, и Таркин едва заметно поморщился, прикрывая веки, но не отводя взгляда от разворачивающегося перед ним зрелища.

Внизу, за слоем транспаристали, простирался ангар. Огромное пространство, которому только предстояло стать безвоздушным, пока отделялось от черноты космоса тонкой пленкой защитных полей и волей одного человека. И этот человек сейчас стоял перед взъерошенным вуки и крыл того последними словами, мешая шириивук и хаттский. Судя по раздающемуся в ответ недовольному рычанию, перемежаемому короткими резкими рявканьями, проблема коммуникации в данном случае отсутствовала как класс.

Восемь месяцев, прошедших с момента появления на стройке уроженцев Кашиика, обе стороны конфликта провели с пользой — вуки осознали необходимость выполнения приказов, пусть и путем наглядной демонстрации возможных летальных последствий, повлекшей за собой сокращение численности лохматых гуманоидов. А Кренник выучил необходимый минимум слов и выражений, доступных человеческому горлу и позволяющих донести свою мысль до новых подчиненных максимально четко. И непечатно. Но такие мелочи директора нисколько не смущали. Как и тот факт, что распекаемый вуки-бригадир был выше него на голову, даже с учетом ремонтного скафандра, в который Кренник был в данный момент упакован. 

Орал директор на нерадивых монтажников так, что звенели панели обшивки на генераторах защитного поля — с большим чувством и полной самоотдачей.

— Отрадно видеть человека, находящегося на своем месте, — с тщательно выверенной долей иронии отметил губернатор Таркин, скосив взгляд на отражение своего гостя в транспаристали.

Генеральный конструктор суперлазера «Звезды Смерти» и главный специалист-кристаллограф всего проекта в ответ чуть заметно пожал плечами.

— Бесспорно.

— Бесспорно, говорите, — Таркин, казалось, покатал слово на языке, прежде чем повторить его. — Вы даже не хотите спорить, Эрсо?

Вынужденное соблюдение дистанции — а гость стоял в положенных по протоколу двух метрах — отчасти мешало доверительной беседе, но любой, даже маленький шаг в сторону грозил дискомфортом им обоим. Эрсо — исключительно моральным, а вот Таркину — вполне физическим. Кайберами от главного конструктора тянуло, словно тухлой кровью. Тонко, на самой грани ощутимого, и оттого вдвойне раздражающе.

— Ну почему же. — Эрсо не счел нужным даже поворачивать голову, просто смотрел перед собой, отмечая каждое движение фигурок внизу, кажущихся с такой высоты почти игрушечными. — Я готов повторить еще раз и подтвердить расчетами при необходимости то, что, по моему мнению, в данный момент директор Кренник находится на своем месте. А вот вы, губернатор, похоже, предпочли бы другой расклад. Включающий постоянную подчиненную позицию вашего оппонента, верно? Вне зависимости от исхода всего проекта.

«Дерзость заразна? Как и глупость, видимо. Старые знакомства, старые связи — как много рычагов для давления. Даже не знаешь, на какой нажать первым». — Таркин растянул узкие губы в подобии улыбки, глядя, как Кренник захлопывает забрало скафандра и выразительно указывает рабочим направление движения. А стоящие рядом штурмовики смерти вскидывают оружие, превращая его жест в недвусмысленный приказ.

— Не вам судить о моих предпочтениях, Эрсо. А что до позиций… Право слово, неужели вы верите в то, что ваш дорогой друг умеет быть самостоятельным? Его ведь тоже требуется… направлять.

«И процесс этот весьма занимателен. Не говоря уже о том, что приятен не только, хм, гастрономически… Но рано или поздно будет логически завершен. Как и ваш».

— Боитесь потерять контроль? — в ровном голосе Эрсо не было ни грамма эмоций. Таким тоном обычно спрашивают о погоде и констатируют факты. Самоочевидные.

«Как проницательно. И как… самонадеянно!»

Улыбка губернатора померкла, превращаясь в недовольный оскал. Немногие живые существа в галактике могли похвастать тем, что видели это выражение на лице Таркина и ушли на своих ногах.

— Я ничего не боюсь. И рекомендую вам помнить об этом каждый раз, когда вы решитесь вступить в спор, не имея достаточно весомых аргументов, доктор Эрсо.

Тот в ответ лишь поднял руку и прижал ладонь к прозрачной преграде, отделяющей их от ангара. И покоящегося на стапеле гигантского кайбер-кристалла. Первого из восьми концентраторов луча суперлазера.

— У меня есть аргументы, — почти весело произнес Эрсо, растопыривая пальцы. 

А Таркин увидел, как в глубине огромного камня запульсировал яркий огонек. Вспыхивая точно в такт биению жилки на худой шее над краем форменного воротника Эрсо. Шеи, которую ему вдруг остро захотелось сломать.

 

— К-какой бунт?! Вы что, рехнулись? Два дня назад… — Кренник осекся, скользя растерянным взглядом по стенам монтажного цеха. Еще недавно чистые, а теперь покрытые подпалинами от выстрелов и бурыми потеками узкие панели полированного металла местами были смяты и искорежены, словно попали под удар гигантского кулака. Перевернутый шеститонный кран с растопыренными опорами казался дохлым жуком, неведомым путем забравшимся в самые недра стройки.

«Какого криффа?» — Охрана мерно топала за спиной, подстраиваясь под шаги Орсона и позволяя ему рассмотреть и толпящихся в углах помещения уцелевших вуки, поголовно закованных в шоковые наручники; и сложенные в ряд трупы, среди которых тел в белой броне было куда больше половины; и стоящего прямо посреди этого контролируемого хаоса гранд-моффа Таркина.

— Вы непозволительно беспечны, директор, — холодного заметил тот, когда Кренник подошел ближе и замер, не решаясь сократить дистанцию.

— Неужели? — Теперь Кренник разглядел, что губернатор стоит прямо в расплывающейся по полу красно-бурой луже. Капли крови медленно падали вниз, просачиваясь сквозь решетчатую дюрасталь, и их равномерный перестук вплетался в шум то и дело запинающейся вентиляции, превращая повисшую напряженную тишину в жалкое подобие кульминационной сцены из голофильма ужасов.

— Поверить зверям и повернуться к ним спиной? Что может быть… наивнее? — Таркин обвел внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих, видя лишь безликие забрала шлемов и стыдливо отводимые глаза на покрытых шерстью мордах.

А Кренник заподозрил, что за время его отсутствия произошло нечто такое, что заставило вуки нарушить их негласный договор. Да, заключение соглашения с гуманоидами, загнанными сначала в рабство и лишенными статуса разумных, а потом — на стройку, шансов пережить которую у них было исчезающе мало, казалось несколько самонадеянным шагом. Но Орсон верил, что два наделенных речью существа всегда смогут понять друг друга ко взаимной выгоде. Вне зависимости от того, что в данный момент написано в галактическом своде законов. Но в этот раз его, кажется, решили предать. Как жаль. И как некстати.

— Полагаю, вы уже провели расследование? — стараясь удержать тон ровным, поинтересовался Орсон. На тело у ног Таркина он старался не смотреть.

— И даже наказал невиновных. — Губернатор помолчал, позволяя Креннику переварить услышанное. После чего очень нехорошо усмехнулся. — Осталось наградить непричастных.

Отшатнуться директор не успел, попросту примерзнув к месту от увиденного. То, что Орсон принял за труп вуки-бригадира, с которым они ругались не больше трех недель назад, оказалось его освежеванной тушей. Шкуру с которой Таркин сейчас крепко сжимал в руках, без видимых усилий шаг за шагом неся свой кошмарный груз.

«Зачем… так?» — Додумать мысль Креннику не дали.

Кровавые капли разлетелись веером, чавкнуло, пахнуло мокрой шерстью, и шкура легла на плечи Орсона, буквально придавив к полу своей тяжестью. За ворот потекло, намокший плащ облепил локти, сковывая движения, но Кренник сцепил зубы и выпрямился, делая вид, что нисколько не удивлен «подарком». И признавая, что намек дарителя более чем очевиден — сейчас Таркин спустил шкуру с безымянного вуки, символически надев ее на директора, а в следующий раз… В следующий раз умереть может кто-то из присутствующих. Повыше рангом.

— Вы так меня… цените, губернатор. — Улыбка получилась кривая, вымученная. И очень фальшивая. Кренник стиснул в кулаке мокрый мех, не позволяя шкуре соскользнуть на пол. Его хотели прилюдно унизить? Хорошо. Всегда можно вывернуть ситуацию наизнанку. Пусть от этой изнанки и отчетливо воняет падалью. — Я польщен.

В глазах Таркина мелькнуло что-то непонятное. Невысказанная ответная колкость повисла в воздухе, но губернатор промолчал и лишь коротко кивнул Креннику, жестом приказывая стайке адъютантов следовать за собой. Вслед за ними потянулись ряды штурмовиков и вуки, оставляя директора наедине с телами.

Дождавшись, пока последний человек покинет цех, Кренник сдернул уже успевшую начать подсыхать шкуру вместе с прилипшим к ней плащом и с глухим рыком отшвырнул прочь, в ярости сжав кулаки. Заскорузлая от крови кожа перчаток впилась в ладони, а перепачканную щеку свело нервным тиком.

— Сэр? — Прижимающий к груди датапад Птерро возник буквально из ниоткуда, как возникали обычно адъютанты Таркина, шестым чувством угадывая нужный момент. И теперь смотрел на директора с заметным беспокойством. — А что делать… с этим?

Кренник рвано вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуть на место расползающийся лоскутами самоконтроль. В мокром кителе было холодно, простреленное когда-то плечо дергало ноющей болью, а вся ситуация складывалась настолько отвратительно, что хуже уже определенно было некуда.

Но писк комлинка и короткое сообщение от Таркина, желающего увидеть директора не позже, чем через час, для продолжения экзекуции за закрытыми дверями, заставили его пересмотреть свое отношение к происходящему. Сегодняшний кошмар пока не собирался заканчиваться, и Кренник подозревал, что к концу дня станет отвратителен сам себе. 

Взглянув на сбившийся лохматый ком на полу, всего несколько часов назад бывший живым существом, Кренник еще раз вздохнул, мрачно хмыкнул и проговорил:

— Сделайте из этого шубу, Птерро. Это будет… иронично.

 

Серый потолок давил, приложенный к немеющей шее пакет со льдом сбивал дыхание, а уязвленное самолюбие жгло огнем. Орсон передвинул компресс повыше, поерзал, пытаясь устроиться на койке поудобнее, и снова уставился вверх, вернувшись к пересчитыванию заклепок. На что-то более осмысленное у него уже не хватало ни сил, ни терпения.

Таркин сегодня был в ударе. И укусом решил себя не ограничивать — пока Орсон корчился на гладком полу кабинета, цепляясь за ускользающее сознание и ненавидя себя за желание вжаться лбом в острые колени губернатора только ради того, чтобы продлить прикосновение и доказать свою полезность, тот с невозмутимым видом зачитывал ему сводку последних событий. Из которой следовало, что бунт, повлекший за собой изрядный материальный ущерб и множество жертв, был тщательно подготовлен практически у Орсона на глазах. Только вот он умудрился ничего не заметить, занятый проблемами установки и тестового прогона первого кайбер-концентратора.

Таркин же позволил неизбежному случиться, со своей стороны лишь ограничив возможные последствия путем физического разделения рабочих секторов на время волнений.

«Крифф, знать, что готовится, и не сделать ничего! Стало скучно жить? Геноцида захотелось? Или…» — Тут Орсон, пораженный внезапной догадкой, сел на койке и схватился за датапад в надежде, что данные с камер наблюдения еще не успели уйти в архив. Забытый пакет со льдом остался лежать на подушке.

Записи мелькали одна за другой, пусть без звука— о сохранении приватности своих переговоров Таркин заботиться умел, — но тут хватало и картинки. Вот Гален прибывает на борт станции — он сдержан и напряжен, чему способствует усиленная охрана и встречающая его группа адъютантов гранд-моффа. И все еще скован: как во время беседы с монтажной бригадой, так и с начальником производства. Впрочем, в перерыве на каф Эрсо немного оттаял и даже попытался поддержать светскую болтовню ни о чем. Судя по лицам сотрудников отдела — неудачно.

Потом… потом был разговор главного конструктора с Таркином один на один. Как раз в то время, когда Орсон лично пытался оценить последствия неумелой попытки установки кайбера на направляющие. И едва не сорвал голос, высказываясь по этому поводу. Именно тогда они сцепились с бригадиром вуки последний раз, пытаясь буквально перерычать друг друга. Но ведь вопрос решился положительно, пусть и таким первобытным способом, тогда почему?

Перелистав найденные файлы и без лишних церемоний вскрыв защищенный раздел, Кренник тихо выругался вслух, прокручивая запись из пункта контроля снова и снова. 

«Нет, нет… Гален, какого хатта ты скалишься?! Идиот ситхов, Таркин тебе голову открутит при первой же возможности, наплевав на твою незаменимость! А потом и мне… с особым цинизмом». 

Орсон зажмурился, вспомнив свой последний визит в лаборатории на Иду и Галена, стоящего у второго из подготовленных к финальной огранке кайберов. Огромный камень ярко светился, просвечивая лежащие на нем ладони почти насквозь и бросая тревожные блики на осунувшееся лицо Эрсо. Но тот в ответ на попытку осведомиться о его возможном нездоровье лишь отмахнулся, полностью сосредоточившись на… ритуале? Орсон не смог подобрать другого слова ни тогда, ни сейчас. 

С той точки, с которой велась съемка, он не видел, мерцал ли кристалл в унисон с биением сердца своего фактического создателя или это была лишь неумело сыгранная сцена, но жест узнал — на Иду Гален клал ладонь на гладкую грань кайбера точно таким же движением — словно гладил живое существо.

«Боги галактики, пусть нам повезет, и Таркин поверит в эту глупость… Ну хоть немного?»

 

* * *

 

Осколки посуды с визгом шрапнели разлетались с разоренного банкетного стола, пока сжавшийся в комок Кренник пытался утонуть в пышном воротнике как можно глубже, в надежде, что это поможет ему сохранить в относительной целости хотя бы уши. Затылок он прикрыл бластером, но ситуацию это не спасло — допотопный боевой дроид, стоящий в проеме вывернутого взрывом огромного окна, поливающий разгромленный бальный зал фонтаном пуль из двух стволов и видевший, кажется, еще первого канцлера Валорума, останавливаться не собирался. И директор гадал, что закончится быстрее: боекомплект или прикрывающая ему спину ножка стола, вырезанная из цельного ствола дерева сипар.

Первый выход в свет в новой шубе он представлял себе совершенно не так.

Что думал по этому поводу губернатор Таркин, сидящий у соседней ножки, спросить пока не удавалось.

Кренник с тоской покосился на лежащую в паре метров от него тяжелую бластерную винтовку. Один удачный выстрел из такой пушки решил бы все их проблемы сразу. Но то и дело взлетающие над полом фонтанчики мраморной крошки подсказывали, что любая попытка добраться до серьезного оружия чревата большими неприятностями. Впрочем, недеяние тоже — после очередного залпа стол отчетливо захрустел и частично сложился, а в бок директору с размаху ткнулся очень острый локоть.

— Не подскажете, губернатор, почему ИСБ допустила столь явную халатность? — Светский тон удался на отлично, благо фразу удалось вставить как раз в момент перезарядки, и весь скопившийся яд попал по адресу.

— Мелкая разборка, банальное покушение на местного царька. — Бледно-зеленый от холода Таркин прижался теснее, явно понимая, что ножка стола не так уж массивна, а директор по доброй воле не сдвинется ни на сантиметр.

— Вы полагаете, у дроида калибр уменьшится от осознания своей ничтожности в масштабах галактической политики?

— Нет, — Таркин пригнулся, пропуская над головой сбитое выстрелом металлическое блюдце, и скривился, стирая с плеча забрызгавший его соус, — я надеюсь, что он рано или поздно перегреется.

— При такой температуре я бы скорее ставил на усталость металла, — буркнул в ответ Кренник. Каменный пол зала стремительно остывал, и сидеть на нем даже в мехах становилось неприятно. Не Хот, конечно, но и не лыжный курорт в горах Манараи.

Таркин тоже посмотрел на лежащую практически рядом винтовку и коротко вздохнул.

— Вопрос отращивания органов мы уже обсуждали, директор, так что даже не заикайтесь.

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Кренник, пытаясь аккуратно развернуться на месте. — Считайте щелчки.

Таркин удивленно вскинул брови, но тут же нахмурился, сообразив, о чем его просят.

— Надеетесь поймать момент парной перезарядки?

— Нет, момент сброса контейнера с дополнительным боезапасом. — Попытка разминуться на крошечном пятачке пола, не отдавив друг другу ноги и не выставив за край стола ничего жизненно важного, удалась на удивление неплохо. И даже обошлась без привычных язвительных комментариев. 

— Двадцать… двадцать два… двадцать четы… — Последнее слово повисло в воздухе, когда дроид резко дернулся, сбрасывая ненужную уже деталь на засыпанный осколками оконного стекла пол, а Кренник рывком вскинул бластер и успел всадить в корпус боевой машины четыре заряда. После чего рухнул вниз в наступившей оглушительной тишине.

Таркин недовольно фыркнул, сдувая лезущую в глаза шерсть, и осторожно пошевелился. Застывшие в нескольких сантиметрах он носков его сапог пятнышки подсветки прицела парных пушек дроида не дрогнули, даже когда он нашарил валявшийся под рукой крупный осколок и на пробу подбросил его вверх.

— Кренник?

Директор молча отстранился, потянулся к ремню лежащей совсем рядом винтовки, выдернул ее из остывших пальцев предыдущего владельца и поднялся на ноги. Коротко взвыл генератор, зашипел формирующийся сгусток плазмы, и от выбитого окна остро потянуло паленым пластиком и озоном.

— Впечатляет, — спустя минуту сухо заметил Таркин, изучив развороченный корпус дроида, лишившийся почти всей центральной части, и убедившись, что опасности тот уже не представляет. После чего взглянул на свой комлинк и недоверчиво нахмурился. — А нас все еще глушат, причем активно. И исключительно нагло.

— Вы что-то говорили про местные традиции и запрет на применение высоких технологий? — Кренник оглядел зал, встряхнулся, как мокрая нексу, усеяв пол новой порцией осколков, сделал пару шагов в сторону и небрежным пинком перевернул лежащее у торца стола тело. Лицо покойника, изувеченное крупнокалиберной пулей, превратилось в неопознаваемое месиво, но золотое шитье на мундире и целая гроздь приколотых к нему драгоценных побрякушек указывала на то, что некогда это был наследник короны.

Подошедший Таркин тоже взглянул вниз.

— М-да, все, что ни делается, — к лучшему. Теперь можно послать соболезнования очередной Великой семье и с чистой совестью вбомбить этот заповедник обратно в каменный век. — Губернатор оглядел себя, досадливо поморщился и, сняв испачканный китель, перебросил его через руку. Залетевшая в разбитое окно снежинка опустилась на рукав рубашки и тут же растаяла.

Кренник поежился, испытав иррациональное желание вручить Таркину что-нибудь теплое. Да хоть королевскую мантию, благо выглядела та достаточно плотной и осталась практически не забрызганной.

— Вы так не простудитесь?

— Не думаю. — Таркин в свою очередь взглянул на директора. — Кстати, Кренник, кого вы надеялись поразить своей шубой из вуки?

— М-м-м… вас, если честно.

— Считайте, что я впечатлен. Не шубой, конечно, а вашим альтруизмом.

Орсон изумленно моргнул, пытаясь понять сказанное, не сразу сообразив проследить, куда смотрит губернатор. Маленький участок пола у центральной ножки стола все еще поражал своей чистотой на общем фоне и был очевидно мал для двух человек.

— Я…

— Сначала делаете, а потом думаете. Не всегда, к счастью. — Таркин наклонился и вытащил из-под обломков мебели помятый шар дроида-шпиона. 

Позолота, маскировавшая маленькую машинку под деталь вычурного интерьера дворца, облезла, репульсоры безнадежно сдохли, но сканер еще функционировал. Показывая, что в радиусе двухсот метров никаких форм жизни на данный момент не обнаружено.

— Ваша охрана? — Кренник вспомнил, что видел у парадной лестницы двух штурмовиков в черной броне. Которые наверняка должны были принять участие в общем веселье, если, конечно, еще находились в строю к его началу.

— Не пережила залпа ионной пушки. Судя по звуку — корабельной. И как только смогли протащить незаметно? — Таркин щелкнул переключателем в недрах дроида, активируя аварийный маяк, и положил раскрывшийся шар на изодранную скатерть. — Полагаю, осталось от них после этого немного.

Кренник представил, что сделал залп такой мощности с нежной электроникой доспехов, и передернулся.

— Сапоги разве что.

— Очень дурно пахнущие. 

Таркин обернулся, глядя на падающий крупными хлопьями снег, и прищурился, когда две минуты спустя садящийся на террасу дворца лямбда-шаттл взметнул белый покров вверх, обдав их обоих волной подтаявших льдинок. После чего невозмутимо шагнул вперед, к свету.

 

Сообщение с Иду застало директора между двумя гиперпрыжками на полдороге к столице. Прочитав короткий текст, составленный явно нервничавшим, судя по числу опечаток, Аргонном, замещавшим Эрсо в моменты пикового напряжения исследовательской работы, Кренник прошипел сквозь зубы что-то глубоко непечатное и приказал Птерро разворачивать шаттл. На прием к визирю они и так опаздывали, но Амедда, в отличие от Галена, проблемы умел решать, а не находить на свою голову. Поэтому мог и подождать сутки-двое.

В комплекс они в итоге прибыли посреди ночи, из чистой вредности подняв охрану по боевой тревоге. Но обошлось без репрессий — директор был слишком занят делами генерального конструктора и поэтому спустил двукратное превышение нормативов зенитчикам с рук.

Приглушенное по позднему времени освещение оставляло в закоулках каменных коридоров таинственные тени, способные довести до нервного тика и куда более уравновешенного человека, чем Гален, но это Кренник тоже решил отложить на потом.

Коротко стукнув костяшками пальцев в полуоткрытую створку двери, Орсон толкнул ее рукой, мельком удивившись тому, как легко она ушла в паз, и шагнул через порог.

Гален сидел на своем привычном месте. Сгорбившись и уперев локти в столешницу. И все бы ничего, но только стол его был абсолютно пуст, не считая нескольких мелких деталек, которых Кренник сходу опознать не смог, отметя первую ассоциацию как абсурдную. А подойдя ближе, убедился, что догадка его была верна.

— Г-гален? — Торопливо стащив перчатки и подавшись вперед, Кренник осторожно ухватил Галена за худые запястья, вынуждая разжать пальцы и отпустить то, что тот держал в руках. Полусобранная из детского конструктора модель «Звезды Смерти» упала вниз, потеряв несколько ребер жесткости.

— Гален, что случилось? — Теперь надо было не давить, а просто аккуратно удерживать подрагивающие руки, успокаивающе оглаживая кончиками пальцев выступающие костяшки. За прошедшие несколько месяцев Эрсо заметно похудел и осунулся, а в запавших глаза появился дикий, почти безумный блеск. Точно такой же, какой Кренник в них уже видел в первые недели после смерти Лиры. Но что произошло сейчас, и почему ему не доложили раньше? 

— Я подумал… — Гален тяжело сглотнул и закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло. — Если бы Джин была здесь? Ей же, наверное, нужны были бы игрушки, да?

— Боги, Гален, она была бы на Корусанте. Да и в двенадцать лет девочки начинают играть уже кое во что другое. Ты бы не модельки с ней собирал, а отгонял первых кавалеров. Самых настырных. — Кренник попытался свести разговор к шутке, внутренне холодея от осознания того, что Галена опять накрыло. И он снова верит, что Джин все еще восемь. Как в тот день, когда он ее видел в последний раз.

— Правда? — Взгляд Галена прояснился, и он с неожиданной силой вцепился в пальцы Кренника, не замечая, что причиняет боль.

— Разумеется, — со всей возможной в данной ситуации убежденностью соврал Орсон. — А теперь отпусти меня, пожалуйста, а то в конструктор играть будут уже медики.

Гален вздрогнул, почти испуганно отдернул руки и прижал ладони к столешнице, снова опустив глаза. Помолчал, явно о чем-то размышляя, и тихо спросил:

— Орсон… А когда все это закончится: проект перестанет быть секретным, о нем растрезвонят на весь Голонет и покажут в официальных новостях… Ведь такие наборы начнут выпускать на самом деле? Я… я пытаюсь это осознать — и не могу.

Кренник фыркнул, на мгновение представив себе подарочную коробку с рисунком боевой станции на крышке, и потряс головой.

— Знаешь, Гален, я обязательно подброшу эту идею Амедде. Таркин будет в ярости — когда в продаже появились первые модели ИЗР, в его с Вейдером приключения первых лет Империи начали играть дети. Чьи дети, сам понимаешь. Скандал был…

— И чем закончился? — Гален неожиданно заинтересовался и даже повеселел, став похож на себя прежнего.

— Таркину отказали от дома несколько человек. Не могу сказать, что его это сильно смутило, но «войну игрушек» вспоминали в высшем свете еще квартал или два.

— Кажется, одна эта перспектива стоит того, чтобы закончить стройку как можно быстрее, — бледно улыбнулся Гален и вдруг пододвинул полуразобранную модель Креннику. — Знаешь… Собери ее и поставь в кабинете. Как напоминание.

— Ты уверен? — директор посмотрел на горку деталек с сомнением. Нет, что-то подобное, только более серьезное, он и правда собирался поставить на свой рабочий стол, но так и не собрался, опасаясь язвительных комментариев Таркина. А вот против игрушки губернатор вряд ли сможет найти подходящие возражения. К тому же всегда можно сказать, что это подарок, мимоходом уточнив чей, и полюбоваться на результат. Шея потом, правда, будет болеть, но это же не повод отказывать себе в простых радостях?

Выйдя из кабинета и устроив профилактический разнос явившемуся с докладом Аргонну, Кренник собрался с мыслями и приказал найти ему человека посообразительнее из охраны комплекса. Уточнив, что ему требуется не только не дурак, но и не слишком обремененный тягой к здоровому образу жизни офицер. 

Придирчиво изучив досье переминающегося с ноги на ногу лейтенанта, Кренник сплел пальцы, опустив на них подбородок, и поинтересовался, знает ли лейтенант, что такое Аста-Ренова.

— Закрытый орбитальный курорт, сэр, — отозвался тот, подбираясь, как лот-кот перед прыжком. — Так сказать, для своих… Из развлечений — азартные игры, спиртное, все разрешенные наркотики и э-э-э… существа легкого поведения. Все на службе, правда, но можно сказать, что это издержки профессии.

— Мечтаете приобщиться? — с легким сарказмом заметил Кренник.

— Да, сэр! — воодушевленный открывающимися перспективами лейтенант даже не пытался отрицать очевидное.

— В таком случае у вас будет десять дней. Шесть штурмовиков смерти и компания доктора Эрсо, — невозмутимо сообщил Кренник. — Обязанности: документировать каждый шаг, каждый вздох и каждый взгляд. И следить за тем, чтобы главный конструктор как следует — вы поняли меня? — как следует расслабился.

— Не будет трезвым и пяти минут, сэр!

— А теперь выметайтесь и пригласите ко мне капитана Толван.

Орсон мрачно уставился на закрывшуюся дверь и задался вопросом, не совершает ли он редкостную глупость? Гален и в юности весьма смутно представлял, зачем разумные существа тратят свое время и здоровье подобным образом, но оставалась ненулевая вероятность, что его развлечет хотя бы процесс наблюдения за другими. И возможность проверить на практике разработанную им когда-то теорию игры в сабакк.

«Гален, Гален, Гален… Сколько еще лет я буду тебе нянькой, а?» 

 

Корусант опять что-то праздновал. Проводив взглядом проплывающий по трассе караван богато украшенных спидеров, Кренник нервным жестом одернул манжет рубашки и приказал Матизу заходить на посадку. Упущенный день обернулся неделей, которую уже пришлось провести в столице без малейшей пользы. Не считать же таковой посещение нескольких званых вечеров и часы светской болтовни под напитки разной степени крепости? 

Вспомнив вчерашний прием, директор скривился. В свою служебную квартиру в комплексе «Небесной мощи» он попал только под утро и в довольно помятом виде, успев урвать до начала нового рабочего дня не больше двух часов сна. Что никак не повлияло на дальнейшее расписание: сначала визит в министерство финансов, после которого воображаемая шерсть на загривке до сих пор стояла дыбом, теперь — доклад Таркину и через три часа, наконец, доклад Мас Амедде. А потом можно улетать обратно, если не случится еще чего-нибудь незапланированного.

— Ждите, — приказал он молчаливой охране и шагнул в зеркальное нутро турболифта.

«Сорок восемь секунд до верхнего яруса, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы подумать о своем поведении», — мысленно хмыкнул Орсон, сжимая в кармане пузырек с капсулами стимулятора.

Изогнутые полированные панели отразили его со всех сторон. И белоснежный плащ, в кои-то веки идеально выглаженный, и китель с новой ранговой планкой, и уставший, почти затравленный взгляд. Кренник дернул шеей, чувствуя, как ткань стоячего воротника впивается в кожу, и заранее в мельчайших деталях представляя сценарий последующих сорока минут своей жизни. Все почти полсотни раз происходило одно и то же: Таркин плавным движением вдруг оказывался у него за спиной, подхватывал ледяными пальцами под челюсть, чуть дергая на себя и почти заставляя потерять равновесие за долю секунды до, собственно, укуса. Раз за разом позволяя в полной мере ощутить беспомощность и расчетливо загоняя в роль жертвы.

«Только вот рано или поздно зависимость от меня станет настолько очевидной, дорогой Уилхафф, что обманывать себя дальше будет просто недостойно гордого сына Эриаду, или как там было в очередном поздравительном письме… И тогда наш договор потребует пересмотра». — Орсон криво улыбнулся отражению и взглянул на табло. До цели оставалось всего четыре яруса.

 

«Четыре… чего? — Бессмысленно скользя взглядом по потолку, окрашенному во все оттенки красного отраженным светом заходящего солнца, он пытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить, что же было до. — До чего? А впрочем, какая разница. Закат — это красиво… Закат?!»

Кренник рванулся вверх, наступил локтем на собственный плащ и рухнул обратно, до искр в глазах приложившись затылком о наборной паркет.

— Крифф! Время… — Барахтаться на скользком полу было унизительно, особенно с учетом того, что дрожащие руки не держали, а окружающая действительность то и дело заваливалась на бок и частично тонула в вязком тумане, так похожем на постэффект от дозы отборного спайса.

Пораженный внезапной догадкой, Орсон осторожно поднял голову и уставился на Таркина, сидящего в своем любимом кресле. Губернатор выглядел… расслабленно: вместо застегнутого наглухо кителя — белоснежная рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, открывающими худые, жилистые руки. Зрачки расширены до предела, на впалых щеках — пятна лихорадочного румянца. В чуть заметно подрагивающих пальцах — мундштук с зажженной сигаретой. 

Заметив, что на него смотрят, Таркин глубоко затянулся, выдохнул тонкую струйку дыма через нос и понимающе усмехнулся.

«Боги… Вчерашний прием, коктейль… как же его? А, к хаттам коктейль! Край бокала, вот что важно. Сколько же там было порошка? Мало, совсем мало, я даже не заметил сначала. Криффова биохимия, как можно было забыть?!»

— В следующий раз, Кренник, потрудитесь явиться сюда трезвым. — Таркин снова затянулся, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. — Хотя вынужден признать, что мне понравилось. Но вот понравилось ли вам… Орсон?

Кренник вздрогнул, отводя взгляд. Шеи он, как ни странно, до сих пор не чувствовал, что порождало в воспаленном мозгу слишком много разнообразных гипотез, одна другой страшнее. А обнаружившийся неподалеку комок покрытой побуревшими пятнами ткани, в котором он с удивлением признал собственную рубашку, опасения насчет текущего состояния здоровья только усугубил. 

— Зачем… — Собрать себя хотя бы в положение на четвереньках оказалось мучительно сложно: плащ мешался, лез под руку, а ставшая слишком чувствительной кожа остро реагировала на каждое движение. — Зачем вы меня оставили на полу? 

«И разложили, как шкуру вампы».

— Зрелище показалось мне эстетически совершенным, — невозмутимо отозвался губернатор. — Жаль было портить.

«Только вот для этого надо было сначала нарядить меня обратно, как куклу!» — Кренник скрипнул зубами, но смолчал. Он точно помнил, что китель перед «процедурой» снял и положил вместе с плащом на то самое кресло, в котором сейчас сидел Таркин. Но вот что именно выпало из памяти вместе с четырьмя часами времени — узнавать совершенно не хотелось.

— Идите умойтесь, на вас лица нет. — Таркин вдруг подался вперед, опираясь локтями в колени, и Орсон дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться. Что наверняка не осталось незамеченным. — Амедде я сообщил, что вы задержитесь. Так что нашей беседе никто не помешает.

«Хаттов ублюдок!»

Подняться на ноги удалось лишь в коридоре, уцепившись для надежности за пузатый комод и едва не своротив на пол антикварную вазу с цветами. От резкого запаха снова закружилась голова, и в себя Орсон пришел уже в освежителе, слепо шаря по плечам в поисках застежки плаща. Зеркало отразило что-то невообразимое — бледное и всклокоченное, — и он поспешил плеснуть в лицо ледяной водой, не заботясь о мгновенно промокших рукавах. 

Через несколько минут немного отпустило, и Кренник решился посмотреть на себя снова. Прямо в черные от расширенных зрачков глаза, на дне которых плескалась неприкрытая паника.

«Контроль, постепенно формируемая зависимость, тщательное планирование… Орсон, ты идиот, каких свет не видывал. И эта рыба тебе определенно не по зубам». — От бессилия хотелось взвыть, а после забиться в угол и просидеть там ближайшие сутки, ожидая, когда отпустит окончательно. 

Пока он валялся без сознания, его могли хоть на ленточки порезать, а то и что похуже.

«Впрочем, на ленточки меня и так…» — Узкая полоска кожи в просвете расстегнутого ворота притягивала взгляд. Кренник потянулся к застежке, один за другим расцепляя крючки непослушными пальцами и чувствуя, как внутренности слипаются в ледяной ком. Пластырей на шее и плечах оказалось шесть. А под челюстью обнаружилось два припухших следа от инъекций. 

«Обезболивающее и?.. С-ситх, что было второе?» — Но что бы ему ни вкололи, эффект оно только усугубило, превратив давно схлынувшее возбуждение в мучительный зуд под кожей. В почти неконтролируемое желание прикосновения.

Орсон снова сполз на пол, уткнувшись горящим лбом в мокрый рукав и зажмурившись. И точно зная, что совсем недавно он в точно такой же позе сидел в Таркиновском кабинете, только упирался головой не в собственную руку, а в чужое колено. И холодные холеные пальцы трепали его по затылку, словно домашнего питомца.

«…И убивают их, быстро ли, медленно ли…» — давние слова Галена всплыли в памяти, показавшись на удивление неуместными. Он выбрал. Сам догадался растянуть процесс, превратив его в извращенное удовольствие для двоих. Какой смысл отказываться от принятого однажды решения? 

«Надо всего лишь подняться на один раз больше, чем упасть. Так просто. Так… понятно». — Теперь из зеркала на него смотрел другой человек. Достойный своего белого плаща и адмиральской ранговой планки.

«Все, что нас не убивает, мы получаем шанс убить сами. Потом. Нужно лишь не упустить момент, когда этот шанс становится реальным».

 

* * *

 

Лейтенант Даала с «Исполнительницы», флаг-адъютант… отвечает за охрану сектора и нуждается… — Кренник удивленно нахмурился, разглядывая текст приказа так, словно надеялся, что буквы вдруг поменяются местами и сложатся во что-то более осмысленное. — Это еще что за девица? И почему вдруг девица?

— Новая протеже губернатора Таркина, — вполголоса сообщил Птерро, старательно делая вид, что не замечает стоящую у иллюминатора в конце коридора девушку. Хотя не заметить на фоне серых стен станции эту ярко-рыжую копну распущенных кудрей было практически невозможно.

— А-а-а, — протянул Кренник презрительно, — теперь это так называется. Протеже. Введи в курс дела и скажи, что соблюдение техники безопасности обязательно для всех. И если эти ее лохмы намотает куда-нибудь вместе со скальпом, что, в свою очередь, приведет к полной профне… в смысле потере трудоспособности, то это будут ее — и только ее — проблемы.

— Да, сэр! — Птерро едва сумел сдержать расползающуюся по лицу улыбку.

— И подготовь шаттл к вылету, мне нужно через двадцать часов быть на Иду. Плюс я хочу видеть отчеты от всех подразделений, наверняка за время моего отсутствия что-то опять сломалось, закончилось и прочее. Стоит отвернуться — и опять всё как всегда. И… крифф, ладно, каф я себе сам сварю.

Отмахнувшись от охраны, Кренник развернулся на каблуках и направился в сторону кабинета. И мимо встрепенувшейся было девицы прошел не глядя.

«Девять суток сарлакку в пасть, да что ж такое». — Заперев дверь и прислонившись к ней спиной, директор дернул воротник и скривился, зацепив подживающий синяк. 

Шея болела уже третий день, невзирая на регулярно сменяемые бакта-пластыри, согревающие обертывания и прочие процедуры, которые мог предложить ему медотсек. С обезболивающим он решил не экспериментировать — проверять, какие еще могут возникнуть побочные эффекты, желания не было. Да и продолжать весь этот затянувшийся фарс, если честно, тоже. А вот с Галеном поговорить было необходимо. Предостеречь от новых попыток повлиять на ситуацию. В равной степени опасных и неуклюжих.

«Гален, Гален, гений ты мой недооцененный… Наверняка опять не обойдется без сюрпризов. Хорошо хоть, сбегать с Аста-Реновы некуда. Самому, что ли, съездить? Или плюнуть на все и просто проспать неделю? А проснувшись, обнаружить, что генштаб родил новую, изумительную в своем кретинизме, идею применения орбитальной боевой станции, н-да…»

С трудом отлепившись от двери, Кренник дошел до кресла и рухнул в него, не сняв плаща. Тут поражать остротой выглаженных складок было некого, поэтому пара заломов на армированной ткани ни на что не влияла. 

«Один ситх, пол мною уже вытерли». — Вспомнив ходившую несколько лет назад по станции байку, гласившую, что плащ директор никогда не снимает и даже спит в нем, завернувшись, как гусеница в кокон, Орсон невесело хмыкнул и пододвинул к себе датапад. Отчеты, пересланные Птерро, требовали его внимания, и немедленно. А обо всем остальном подумать можно было потом.

 

— До посадки шаттла четыре минуты, сэр. — Офицер из охраны комплекса по переработке кайбера высунулся под дождь только ради короткого доклада и тут же метнулся обратно, под защиту скального козырька, спасаясь от непогоды.

Стоявший рядом с директором Матиз отчетливо фыркнул под шлемом, а сам Кренник шагнул вперед и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в тумане посадочные огни проходящего каньон транспортника. Мелкая водяная пыль, несомая порывистым ветром, склеивала ресницы, стекала каплями с промокших волос прямо на шею и приятно холодила ноющие от боли виски. Мигрень не спешила отпускать директора, и даже выпитый накануне каф с коньяком не помог ничего исправить.

Свинцово-серый челнок выплыл из темноты, словно рыба из морских глубин, взрезав скошенными крыльями пелену усиливающегося дождя, на секунду завис над площадкой и мягко опустился вниз, зашипев пневматикой посадочных опор.

«Слава богам, что на станции поддерживается постоянное атмосферное давление. Тут я бы рехнулся от головной боли через месяц, если не раньше». — Кренник проводил рассеянным взглядом промаршировавшую по трапу севшего шаттла тройку штурмовиков смерти и озадаченно уставился на спустившегося следом за ними Галена. Эрсо решительно отстранил своего охранника, в несколько широких шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и крепко обнял Кренника, едва не оторвав того от промокшего пермакрита.

Орсон, ощутивший, как его буквально пытаются поднять в воздух, настолько изумился, что от пьяного поцелуя в ухо увернуться не успел.

— Гален?!

— С-спасибо, — отозвался Эрсо, глядя куда-то вдаль расфокусированным взглядом, — было оч-чень познавательно.

После чего разжал руки и целеустремленно двинулся в сторону главного входа, заметно забирая влево.

— Какого хатта? — Кренник машинально вытер ухо и обернулся, обнаружив прямо перед собой приписанного к Галену лейтенанта. Тот выглядел еще хуже и вертикаль держал с трудом, но умудрялся при этом сохранять на лице выражение идиотической радости. Прямо как курсант-первогодка на утро после увольнительной.

— Записи, — коротко сообщил лейтенант, вручая директору поцарапанный датапад. После чего взял под козырек и преувеличенно бодро отрапортовал: — Все прошло отлично! Выпито двадцать восемь литров напитков средней крепостью пятьдесят шесть градусов. Посещено тридцать два заведения, потрачено шесть тысяч триста пятнадцать кредитов и две пуговицы.

После чего погрустнел и добавил: — Только мы прое... э-э-э, потеряли блокнот доктора Эрсо. Четырежды. 

— Ч-что? — Кренник ухватился за датапад, стиснув его так, что стало ясно: еще полслова — и кто-то отправится на тот свет с проломленным черепом.

— Но потом нашли! — поспешил исправиться лейтенант.

— В лазарет. На принудительную детоксикацию. Марш! — Гневный рык возымел поистине волшебный эффект: с посадочной площадки убрались все, включая Матиза, мудро решившего не соваться начальству под горячую руку. 

Кренник медленно выдохнул, посмотрел на датапад и нашарил кнопку включения.

Очнулся он, только ощутив, что за шиворот ему течет уже целая река, а экран датапада настолько густо покрыт каплями воды, что вот-вот выскользнет из судорожно сжавшихся пальцев.

«Сукин ты сын…» — На идущей по кругу записи из какого-то бара были Гален, давешний лейтенант, лежащий лицом в стойку, подпирающая стену охрана и донельзя испуганная тви’лека, сидящая на коленях у Эрсо и прижимающая к себе поднос. И все бы ничего, если бы в руках Гален не держал универсальный маркер, а за его спиной не виднелась голографическая панель, густо исписанная формулами преобразования энергии. Темы самыми, которые он когда-то принес Орсону, предложив основать совместное предприятие.

В качестве ягодки на коктейле в момент съемки как раз передавали новости, и формулы очень удачно легли прямо поверх синей физиономии Мас Амедды, рассказывавшего о перспективах развития Империи на ближайшие годы.

«Удавлю лично! Прикажу откачать, а потом удавлю еще раз! Только сначала посмотрю остальные записи… А то может оказаться, что удавят уже нас обоих, и за дело».

 

Час спустя, шагая по извилистому и, слава всем богам, нормально освещенному коридору в сторону лазарета, Кренник пытался придумать, с чего начать воспитательную беседу. Орать с порога было абсолютно бессмысленно, хоть и очень хотелось. Гален, которого он отправил на Аста-Ренову развеяться, в надежде, что тот догадается просто-напросто напиться от души, подошел к вопросу развлечений творчески и виртуозно споил лейтенанта-сопровождающего. А сам… сам ушел в себя в своей незабываемой манере, неподготовленными людьми воспринимаемой как крайняя степень потери связи с реальностью. В окружающем «курортном» антураже неизбежно списываемая на вещества, призванные расширять сознание, лишая его избыточной глубины.

Проблема заключалась в том, что малые дозы спиртного на Галена действовали, как на всех нормальных людей, только вместо показного веселья погружали его в черную меланхолию и поиски смысла жизни. О том, до чего Эрсо мог при таком раскладе доискаться, думать не хотелось, Орсону хватило и двух прошлых случаев, которые он вспоминал с содроганием. Кажется, сейчас самое время попытаться предотвратить третий.

Мельком пожалев, что промокший плащ остался в кабинете и прятать руки теперь некуда, Кренник прижал ладонь к пластине замка и шагнул в палату.

— Гален? — Эрсо лежал на койке, все еще подключенный к аппарату очистки крови, и выглядел на удивление безобидно. Прекрасно понимая, что это самое что ни на есть притворство, Кренник подошел ближе, наклонился над койкой и протянул руку, собираясь коснуться затянутого в больничную пижаму плеча.

Того, что его с недюжинной силой ухватят за запястье и рванут вниз, он не ожидал никак. 

— Гален, мать твою! Ты меня с тви'лекой по вызову не перепутал, а? — Вывернуться из кольца державших его рук, не своротив на пол половину стоящего рядом с койкой оборудования, не получилось, поэтому Кренник перестал дергаться и застыл, неудобно балансируя на одном колене. — Чудишь, значит. Развлекаешься. Опять в клинику захотелось?

Довольная ухмылка сползла с лица Галена, и он недоуменно нахмурился. Рук, впрочем, не разжал, хотя хватку ослабил. Подавив первый порыв немедленно освободиться, пока есть возможность, Орсон тяжело сел рядом, опираясь на взбитые подушки и стараясь не наступить локтем на какой-нибудь жизненно важный шланг или провод.

Внимания на обжигающе горящие ладони, все еще лежащие у него на боках, он пытался не обращать. 

— Забыл, да? Правильно забыл. — Орсон поморщился. Этой темы он когда-то пообещал себе не касаться никогда больше, но «никогда» — слишком сильное слово. И некоторые обещания, как ни старайся, рано или поздно приходится нарушать. — Не было там ничего хорошего. Препараты из списка «Креш», искусственная кома, частичная амнезия, необходимость заново учиться самостоятельно ходить, есть, карандаш держать… Знаешь, чего я боялся больше всего, когда прилетел за тобой на Ла'му? Того, что тебя опять накрыло и ты меня не вспомнишь. Да и себя тоже. Станешь никем, фермером, способным лишь копаться в грязи, и ничего больше.

— Сколько раз? — Гален, как всегда, выхватил из потока слов главное. И смотрел теперь испытующе, без тени привычной иронии.

— Дважды. Первый раз в столице, через шесть месяцев после того, как ты начал работать с кайберами. Списали на переутомление, перегрузку информацией и прочее. Тогда много кто катался по врачам. Второй… — Орсон вздохнул, протянул руку и убрал с лица Галена упавшую на глаза прядь волос. Совершенно седую. — Второй был после Ла'му. Тоже через полгода примерно. Мне сообщили не сразу, сначала неделю ловили тебя в этих подземных лабиринтах и возвращали в лабораторию, думая, что ты просто отвлекся и забрел не туда. А потом чуть не стало поздно.

— Период восстановления во второй раз был длиннее?

— Четыре с половиной месяца. Прогноз на последствия третьего приступа был… неутешительный.

— Но в том, что сам приступ будет, никто не сомневался? — Гален нахмурился, явно пытаясь выстроить в памяти картину событий и анализируя ее на ходу.

— Нет. — Кренник помолчал. Говорить о загубленных возможностях, месяцах топтания на одном месте, своих попытках снизить нагрузку на исследовательский центр, сделав ее более равномерной, и не позволять — любой ценой не позволять — Галену зацикливаться не имело смысла. Не существовало способа убедить Эрсо чего-то не делать. В этом он должен был убедить себя сам. — А теперь отпусти меня, пожалуйста. 

Руки упали, оставшись лежать поверх смятой простыни дохлыми бабочками.

Гален не пошевелился — ни когда Орсон встал и расправил китель, ни когда вызвал дроида разобраться с медицинским оборудованием, ни когда пошел к двери. Вопрос догнал Кренника на пороге:

— Ты ведь думал, что это из-за кайберов?

Орсон сглотнул, замер на месте, но так и не рискнул обернуться.

— Я и сейчас так думаю, Гален.

Дверь с сухим шелестом захлопнулась за спиной.

 

* * *

 

— Заседание комитета начнется через сорок минут, сэр! — Птерро рысил за шефом, пытаясь докладываться на ходу, но не хватало дыхания. Кренник шагал размашисто, взбешенный очередной задержкой поставок, за которую его же только что и отчитали прямо посреди ангара. В двух шагах от трапа губернаторского челнока и в присутствии этой рыжей стервы, за последний квартал доставшей директора до печенок.

Смазливая «протеже» Таркина, по официальной версии, перенимавшая опыт старших коллег в ожидании повышения и назначения в охрану одного из секретных объектов, задачу свою понимала своеобразно — лезла везде, где надо и не надо, и творила вещи, находившиеся уже не только на грани нарушения должностной инструкции, но и закона. Включая попытки порыться в секретной документации и прочих материалах, доступа к которым у нее официально не было. Но, судя по регулярным оговоркам и слишком узнаваемым словесным оборотам в отчетах — был, и весьма обширный. Куда более обширный, чем мог бы потребоваться, даже получи она назначение на «Бегущий» или «Грезящий», приписанные к «Звезде Смерти» на постоянной основе. О путях получения Даалой этой информации Кренник старался не задумываться, поскольку считал Таркина умнее и портить это впечатление не хотел. Скорее уж тут речь шла о почти демонстративном шпионаже, которым флаг-адъютант занималась со всем пылом ранней молодости и сопутствующей глупости. А вот с какой целью все это было затеяно — вопрос другой, куда более интересный.

Особенно с учетом того, что после той памятной «встречи» на Корусанте губернатор ни разу не говорил с директором без свидетелей. Побочным эффектом избранной Таркином новой линии поведения стало явное охлаждение отношений и перспектива отбиваться от финансистов в одиночку. 

«Криффовы проверяющие, можно подумать, я на отделку освежителей маластарским мрамором деньги трачу!» — Кренник почти швырнул датапад на стол и вдруг замер, осознав, что ему не показалось и подаренная Галеном модель станции действительно стоит не на своем месте. А списать это на излишне старательного дроида-уборщика не выйдет — свой стол директор объявил запретной зоной в глобальных настройках главного компьютера еще четыре года назад.

Встав у кресла, Кренник еще раз оглядел стол, проведя над ним ладонью привычным жестом — и обнаружил, что передвинута была не только модель. Кто-то весьма неумело копался в его бумагах, сложив их обратно с излишней старательностью.

«Доиграешься, девочка, только рыжий хвост от тебя и останется».

Кренник вытащил из верхнего ящика небольшую коробочку и полупрозрачный наушник скрытого ношения. Опустившись на колени, прилепил коробочку к нижней стороне столешницы и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Внутренняя информационная сеть «Звезды Смерти» шифровалась нещадно, но передатчики, используемые для технических каналов, на которых круглосуточно висели все бригады монтажников и строителей, то и дело сбоили из-за слишком толстого слоя дюрастали, экранирующих материалов обшивки реактора и хатт знает чего еще. Поэтому служба безопасности после долгих метаний пришла к простому решению — глушить абсолютно все шумы на нескольких административных уровнях, а на всех прочих использовать прослушку. Ошибочность решения была доказана примерно через неделю, рабочий прототип собран через две, и теперь директор мог безнаказанно слушать, как ему перемывают кости на заседаниях начальников отделов. Жаль только, что записывать сигнал пока не получалось, а передатчик добивал метров на триста, не больше.

Протяжно пискнул комлинк, сообщая, что до начала заседания финансового комитета осталось всего десять минут. На что Кренник тихо выругался, схватил датапад и почти бегом ринулся из кабинета. До конференц-зала ходу было около четверти часа, а опаздывать туда, где тебе будут мотать нервы, представлялось дурным тоном. И отдавало трусостью.

Как директор и ожидал, ловушка сработала быстро — Водран, начальник производственного отдела, не успел огласить и трети списка необходимого «на вчера» оборудования. А представители министерства финансов все еще сохраняли на лицах выражение благостного равнодушия — самые дорогие позиции традиционно записывали на последнем листе, а до него было еще около часа. 

Кренник подпер подбородок рукой, зная, что, вслушиваясь в то, что творится в его кабинете, наверняка не удержит контроль за лицом, и задумчиво прикрыл глаза. Как оказалось — очень вовремя, поскольку в кабинет вошли двое. И голос второго он не перепутал бы ни с каким другим даже спросонья.

«Я все еще склонен считать эту шутку слишком дурацкой, моя дорогая. Но если ты так хочешь…»

Чего именно хотела Даала, стало ясно уже через пять минут, когда раздалось звяканье стоявших на столе стилусов, скрип сдвигаемой в сторону деки и шорох одежды. Дальнейшее слов уже не требовало.

«Эффект от спайса превзошел все ожидания?» — Попытка мысленно сыронизировать провалилась с треском. Глухие постанывания и ритмичные толчки, накладывающиеся на монотонный бубнеж Водрана, бесили до скрежета зубовного. Как и собственная беспомощность: ведь как раз Таркин о прототипе передатчика знал, а уж просчитать реакцию Орсона на незаконное вторжение в святая святых — рабочий кабинет — мог без труда. Оставалось добавить в эту гремучую смесь последний ингредиент — женщину. И ее ревность.

«Маленькая подлая тварь!» — Кренник зажмурился, стиснув стилус до хруста. За докладом он следить не пытался — от ярости темнело в глазах. А вот слова Таркина, пообещавшего ему урок контроля эмоций во время их бесконечно странного и мучительного последнего разговора наедине, вспомнились в мельчайших деталях и оттенках смысла.

— Господин директор желает что-то добавить? — вышедший из сонного анабиоза глава комитета смотрел на него со сдержанным любопытством энтомолога, впервые за двадцать лет увидевшего интересную мутацию давно изученного вида.

— Нет, господин директор ничего не желает! — Кренник оттолкнул кресло и, не соизволив даже номинально извиниться, вылетел из зала, забыв датапад на столе. 

Водран изумленно моргнул и поежился, ощутив, как на нем скрещиваются взгляды всех присутствующих. С квартальным бюджетом можно было прощаться прямо сейчас. С должностью — чуть позже.

Наушник Кренник попросту раздавил в кулаке, не сумев совладать с эмоциями. Не громить же турболифт из-за такой ерунды? Несколько резких вдохов-выдохов позволили вернуть если не толику самообладания, то хотя бы пристойный цвет лица. Поэтому встреченные им на выходе сотрудники только нервно откозыряли и даже не шарахнулись. Ну, почти.

Клавиша замка пискнула под пальцами, вжатая в паз слишком сильно, створка откатилась в сторону омерзительно медленно и еще медленнее закрылась за спиной. Даала, как и ожидалось, сидела на столе, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу. Полностью одетая и даже причесанная — вместо привычной копны распущенных волос лейтенант щеголяла толстой косой, кокетливо перекинутой через плечо.

— А вы действительно параноик, директор, — насмешливо проронила она, кончиками пальцев касаясь стоящей рядом с ней сферы. Модель покачнулась на своем постаменте, но устояла.

— Что. Вы. Себе. Позволяете? — Ощущение грядущей катастрофы затопило Кренника с головой, но он задавил его усилием воли. Картинка событий складывалась неправильно, рассыпалась и складывалась снова, показывая, что в этот раз не только он переиграл сам себя.

— Ничего лишнего, разумеется. — Полные губы разошлись в чарующей полуулыбке, а получившая новый толчок модель «Звезды Смерти» скатилась с подставки и рухнула со стола, рассыпав по полу фрагменты конструктора. — А вот что позволяете себе вы, испытывая терпение губернатора? Вы и ваш ручной гений, м-м-м?

Дальнейшее произошло слишком быстро: скрипнула под сапогом раздавленная деталька, взвизгнула в голос Даала, которую Кренник без лишних церемоний уткнул лицом в стол, намотав косу на кулак, щелкнул предохранитель бластера.

— Интересно, что скажет твой покровитель, детка, когда узнает, что ты воспользовалась записью… И какой записью. Блестящий монтаж, браво! — Кренник покосился на начавшую беззвучно всхлипывать девчонку — кажется, до нее только сейчас действительно дошло, чем может обернуться подобная авантюра — и осторожно убрал подрагивающий палец со спускового крючка. Убивать эту дуру прямо в кабинете было слишком глупо. А раз уж ему хотели преподать урок, то стоило сделать вид, что он его понял и выучил. На будущее. — Не думаю, что тебя заставят объяснять ИСБ, зачем ты это сделала, но вот охранять ты после всего этого будешь не боевую станцию, а самую что ни на есть глубокую сарлачью задницу в этой галактике. И делать ты это будешь долго, очень долго.

Даала дернулась, намереваясь возразить, но моментально затихла, когда ее прижали к столу всем телом. Сообразила, чем еще может закончиться «воспитательная беседа».

— Думаешь, ради тебя, такой красивой, я буду портить сложившиеся за столько лет рабочие, мать их, отношения?

— Н-нет, — едва слышно выдавила в ответ Даала после длинной паузы.

— Правильно думаешь, хвалю. — Кренник отстранился, снова дернув за такую удобную косу и вынуждая девушку выпрямиться. Медленно, слишком медленно.

Попытка вывернуться из захвата была незаметной, почти профессиональной, но директор ее ждал и пресек на корню. А снова ткнувшийся под ребра ствол бластера убедил Даалу вести себя пристойно и не демонстрировать лишних навыков.

— Таркин ведь уже не на станции? — Едва заметное отрицательное движение головой стало достаточно понятным ответом. Что ж, в отсутствие прямого доступа к комлинку и датападу со всеми отчетами и этого хватит. Детали можно выяснить потом. — Тогда где?

— Эриаду. Отпуск. Охотничий сезон. — Лица Даалы Кренник не видел, но интонации расшифровал правильно — девчонка была до глубины души оскорблена тем, что ее с собой не взяли. А теперь еще и выставили дурой с неизвестными пока последствиями.

— Во-о-от как, — Кренник растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке. — Что ж, придется нарушить единение нашего дорогого Уилхаффа с природой. Скрасить, так сказать, одиночество. А теперь — пошла вон.

 

* * *

 

— Нет, нам нужно разрешение на посадку прямо на территории запов… — Птерро оборвал фразу, не закончив, и досадливо скривился, щелкнув клавишей пульта связи. — Сэр, нас согласны принять только на площадке у поместья. Остальная зона закрыта для полетов всех без исключения транспортов. Даже спасательных.

«А там и спасать-то некого… и незачем».

Кренник, сидевший в кресле второго пилота, устало потер висок. Ярость улеглась, оставив в наследство только жгучую головную боль, но убивать от этого хотеться меньше не стало. Бюджет снова урезали вдвое, и никакие ухищрения Водрана, да что там: даже подписанные уже контракты на закупку материалов и оборудования — не помогли выжать из комиссии ни одного дополнительного кредита. Из этого неминуемо следовал срыв графика и порча только-только налаженных отношений с производителями электроники. А новых взять было негде: всех, кто не был занят поставками для Имперского флота, директор уже так или иначе привлек к проекту «Звезды Смерти», причем половину — через подставных лиц.

— Сажайте у поместья. И требуйте спидер, или что там у них есть. Мы разминулись всего на десять часов, а плато не настолько большое, чтоб плутать там неделю. — Кренник смерил взглядом проплывающие под днищем корабля редкие островки леса и помрачнел.

Услышанную когда-то историю о том, как именно проверялись на «избранность» наследники Таркиновского клана, он запомнил, и она ему категорически не понравилась. Даже с учетом того, что рассказывал Таркин весьма выборочно. И формулировал очень обтекаемо. Утешало одно: с тех пор, как завершилась большая охота будущего губернатора, часть самых опасных тварей, обитавших на Гиблом плато, передохла или убралась подальше. А значит, можно было рискнуть пренебречь правилами и не караулить Таркина в поместье, а явиться к нему прямо в разгар охоты. Переживет как-нибудь без лишнего трофея, упырь недоделанный.

— Матиз! — не оборачиваясь позвал Кренник. — Берешь троих и отправляешься со мной. Птерро остается у челнока и на связи со станцией.

— Пятерых, — отозвался телохранитель, — местность незнакомая.

— Спидер идешь просить сам, — пожал плечами Кренник, тут же отвлекаясь на появившийся перед лобовым иллюминатором фасад старинного здания. Точнее, старинным его могли счесть разве что тут, на Эриаду, еще недавно бывшей глухой провинцией. По мнению директора, этому недодворцу было немногим больше века, но на его фоне все остальное выглядело еще «свежее». — Надеюсь, у них, при такой-то любви к природе, хоть транспорт нормальный, а не антиквариат на колесном ходу.

Транспорт, о чудо, оказался правильным — четырехместный грузовой спидер, к которому даже прилагался сопровождающий. Все прочие формальности заняли еще минут двадцать, после чего они, наконец, выехали. 

Сухой ветер саванны пах жухлой травой и пылью. А километры исчезали под брюхом спидера один за другим.

— И долго еще? — Солнце медленно ползло к зениту, заливая все вокруг безжалостными жгучими лучами. И Креннику начинало казаться, что они попросту наматывают круги посреди ничего — высокие, почти в рост человека, травы качались, словно глубокая вода, шли волнами и обманывали взгляд.

— Не могу знать, сэр, — сопровождающий, судя по выправке, из бывших военных, пожал плечами, не убирая рук со штурвала. — Это первая точка маршрута, к которой группа губернатора должна была выйти. Они или опередили нас, или по какой-то причине изменили маршрут.

— Так. — Кренник с силой сжал переносицу, пытаясь подавить приступ раздражения. — Мы потратили два часа на то, чтобы добраться до некой абстрактной точки маршрута, а не до реального местоположения группы? Какого хатта? У вас сканеров нет?

— Приказ…

— В задницу его засуньте! — рявкнул Кренник, потеряв терпение. — Сейчас же найдите мне Таркина, или пойдете отсюда пешком. И пусть вами какая-нибудь местная тварь закусит, вдруг подавится!

— Есть, сэр, — очень сухо отозвался проводник, разворачивая спидер. — Нам нужна возвышенность — в долине почти не ловится сигнал маяка.

— Ну хоть маяк есть, хоть что-то хорошее. — Писк допотопного сканера действовал на нервы, а плоский камень на вершине холма давал немного тени. Грех было не воспользоваться случаем немного остыть. Кренник дернул воротник полевой накидки и шагнул вниз, ладонью сбивая цветущие метелочки с примятой травы. Матиз шел следом, поглядывая по сторонам. 

Оглушительно стрекотали какие-то насекомые, шуршали сухие стебли, слабо потрескивал нагретый солнцем корпус спидера. Кажущаяся идиллия сонного полудня. Нарушаемая лишь ощущением взгляда в спину.

«Какого ситха?»

Матиз успел вскинуть оружие первым и даже выстрелить перед тем, как его сшибли с ног, и он с грохотом покатился вниз, собирая шлемом все камни. Кренник дернул бластер из кобуры за долю секунды до того, как на него обрушилась зубастая и когтистая туша. И фатально опоздал — когти зверя вспороли плечо, словно старую тряпку, от боли потемнело в глазах, а странно глухой звук выстрела растаял еще до того, как он рухнул навзничь, потеряв сознание.

«Тьма милосердная, матерь всех богов, как же я все это ненавижу. И как я устал…» — Сидеть прямо было сложно. Собственно, как и сидеть вообще, невзирая на две дозы обезболивающего, которые ему вколол Матиз, сейчас пытавшийся перевязать то и дело заваливающемуся на бок директору плечо. 

Хотелось плюнуть на все, упереться лбом прямо в процарапанный до металла черный нагрудник и снова закрыть глаза. А вот оборачиваться и видеть, во что превратились внутренности спидера, обильно вымазанные тем, что час назад было их проводником — не хотелось. Все, на что теперь годилась машина — служить импровизированной табуреткой. Да и то Кренник бы предпочел соседний камень, не будь он таким же изгвазданным.

— Вирмок. Эндемик, стая маленькая, всего четыре особи, — Матиз ответил на незаданный вопрос, правильно расшифровав шевеление пальцев здоровой руки шефа. Осторожно натянул изодранный китель обратно на раненое плечо и прикрыл плащом. Привлекать запахом крови внимание насекомых, сейчас ползающих по тушам мертвых зверей, было лишним. — Нам повезло, что это был некрупный экземпляр.

«Некрупный?» — Кренник выразительно скривился, забыв, что его лица сейчас никто не видит, но промолчал. Вместо этого протянул руку и снял с пояса Матиза зажигательную гранату.

— Сожгите все, — тихо сказал он, протягивая гранату опешившему телохранителю. — Всю степь от края до края. Чтоб никакая тварь… не думала, что равна человеку.

Коротко ухнули подствольные гранатометы, вспыхнуло искривленное дерево, разбросав искры по морю шепчущих трав, и несколько томительно длинных минут спустя стена огня пошла точно на маяк, охватывая долину зубастым полукольцом. 

А следом за ней, след в след, по горячей золе пошли люди. Их ветер пах гарью и болью.

 

— Вы сошли с ума. Сначала вломились в мои охотничьи угодья, потом в мой дом. — Таркин застыл на пороге гостиной, разглядывая творящееся в ней безобразие. И сидящего на обеденном столе директора.

Сейчас, в тяжелом бархатном халате глубокого винного цвета, открывающем безупречно чистую, белоснежную до рези в глазах сорочку, украшенную запонками в тон, Таркин был похож на себя куда больше, чем час назад, когда Кренник все же сумел до него добраться. Слой копоти и пепла исчез вместе с вонью паленого мяса — убежать от огня смогли далеко не все. И не все жертвы рукотворной стихии ходили на четырех. Впрочем, Орсона все это в данный момент ничуть не интересовало. А вот все еще тлеющий в холодных глазах губернатора хищный огонек… провоцировал, заставляя снова и снова проверять определенные однажды границы.

— Не больше вашего, — едва слышно проговорил он, пытаясь одной рукой стянуть с плеча пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. Медицинский дроид парил рядом, недовольно попискивая, но помогать не спешил.

— Неужели? Могу только гадать, чего вы на самом деле добивались, но мое внимание к себе вы, безусловно, привлекли. Только вот обрадует ли оно вас, м-м-м? — Не дождавшись реакции, Таркин вздохнул, подошел ближе, пинком отбросив с дороги скомканный грязный китель и, отстранив подрагивающую руку, взялся за повязку сам. — Кренник, я не знаю, кем вы себя возомнили, но в положении вирмока, претендующего на место вожака стаи, есть много… нюансов, которые стоит учитывать. Перед тем, как кидаться на чужой загривок, а не после.

Орсон сипло выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда края раны коснулась дезинфицирующая салфетка, и вцепился в стол, чтобы не закричать.

— Многие утверждают, что вы способны уговорить кого угодно: ученых, сенаторов, банкиров, своих полубезумных друзей-гениев, наконец. Но в критические моменты умение выражать свою мысль словами вам почему-то отказывает, и вы начинаете делать глупости. Как так? — Таркин подцепил холодными пальцами подбородок Кренника, заставляя того поднять голову, и заглянул прямо в глаза.

— Наверное, мне становится скучно. — Орсон опустил ресницы, уходя от испытующего взгляда. Провоцируя.

Результат не заставил себя ждать. Укус был стремителен и короток. К счастью, поскольку вместо привычного удовольствия хлестнул по нервам острой болью. Так, как и должен был с самого начала.

— Что ж, тогда я найду, чем вас развлечь. — Таркин разжал пальцы, позволяя Креннику сползти на пол в глубоком обмороке. — Надеюсь, к обоюдной пользе. 

 

Зарево потрясало. Весь горизонт был залит алым, смешавшим в себе последние лучи заката и отсветы пожара, идущего все дальше и дальше по степи.

Кренник сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, на открывающийся сквозь распахнутые панорамные окна вид, позволяя сознанию тонуть в ощущении полусонного равнодушия: перевязанное плечо почти не ныло, шевелиться не хотелось, подушки под боком позволяли поддерживать позу без лишних усилий, а обо всем остальном он собирался подумать завтра. Если оно наступит.

— Знаете, я убил последнего вирмока больше тридцати лет назад. — Таркин подошел абсолютно бесшумно и замер у спинки дивана, сжав пальцами ее край. Сильно, до побелевших костяшек. — А пару месяцев назад они вернулись. И встретили вас. Какая жалость.

Кренник не ответил, разглядывая зарево.

Таркин тоже помолчал, отодвинулся, звякнул стеклом и через несколько минут сел рядом, протянув директору бокал.

Кренник взял, стараясь не расплескать, осторожно пригубил и удивленно вздернул бровь.

— На Эриаду умеют делать не только чудовищ, директор. — Таркин улыбнулся краешком губ и тоже уставился на зарево. — Полагаю, мне все же стоит рассказать историю одной охоты целиком. Возможно, вы сумеете сделать из нее правильные выводы. И принять, наконец, свое место, в… скажем так, пищевой цепочке. И на этом мы закончим нашу затянувшуюся игру.

— Когда вы догадались? 

— О вашем маленьком трюке с изменением состава крови? На третью нашу встречу.

— И молчали столько времени? — Кренник рискнул чуть повернуть голову и теперь видел острый профиль губернатора целиком. Сгущающиеся сумерки превращали костистое лицо в гротескную маску, по странному стечению обстоятельств надетую на живого человека.

— Я счел, что это будет забавно… Узнать, как далеко вы готовы зайти и ради чего. — Таркин моргнул, и наваждение рассеялось. — Удивить вы меня сумели, и не раз. Разочаровать тоже. Но процесс, как я понимаю, был взаимным, а вот игра под конец стала слишком грубой.

— Не стоило вовлекать в нее посторонних.

— Верно. Не стоило. — Таркин помолчал, медленно прокручивая бокал в пальцах. — Но я обещал вам историю. Мне было одиннадцать, когда…

Подступающая тьма успела погасить последние искры пожара, а бокал опустеть дважды, прежде чем было сказано последнее слово. 

И теперь Таркин смотрел в темноту, снова и снова воскрешая в памяти тот яркий солнечный день времен своей юности, когда он нанес один-единственный удар, позволивший ему выйти победителем из схватки, в которую любой другой просто не стал бы ввязываться. Время утекало песком сквозь пальцы, но в сложившемся порядке вещей не менялось ничего.

Вздохнув, он опустил взгляд, рассматривая задремавшего под его монотонный рассказ Кренника, и скривил губы в ироничной улыбке. Надежды на то, что слова смогут изменить человека, меняться не желающего, привычно не оправдались.

«Мой глупый, амбициозный друг». — Таркин поднялся с дивана и в последний раз оглянулся, пытаясь запечатлеть картинку в памяти. 

Восходящая луна, испещренная кратерами и трещинами, так похожая сейчас на недостроенную боевую станцию, поднималась над далекими горами, заливая комнату слабым зеленоватым светом, размывая черты спящего и придавая им почти призрачную мягкость.

«Однажды мне станет вас жаль…»


	2. Черное на черном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Визит гранд-адмирала Трауна на строящуюся станцию приводит директора Кренника к малоприятным выводам и меняет точку отсчета для одной отдельно взятой субъективной реальности.

— У вас ожидаются гости, директор. — Ставший за последние месяцы рутинным «внеочередной» вызов гранд-моффа застал Кренника в кабинете. И, как обычно, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Что за гости? — рассеянно уточнил Кренник, щелчком пальцев переведя голопроектор в режим круговой трансляции и продолжив копаться в стенном шкафу, плотно набитом кассетами данных с чертежами узлов станции последних десяти версий. Ни в один сейф все это барахло давно уже не помещалось, передаче на Скариф не подлежало в силу производственной необходимости иметь его под рукой в любое время дня и ночи, поэтому хранилось прямо в кабинете в незадокументированной нише, скрытой от любопытных глаз обычной световой панелью. — Неужели еще одна инспекция? Опять хотите лично заверять квартальный бюджет своего «грубого и эффективного» оружия, м-м-м?

Таркин шпильку привычно проигнорировал — обмен почти оскорбительными письмами годичной давности Кренник забыть так и не смог, сочтя, что его «последнее слово» было недостаточно последним, и упорно возвращался к вопросу при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Впрочем, Таркин признавал, что процессу стройки это шло исключительно на пользу — в эффективности боевой станции все еще был повод сомневаться, но от лишних «украшательств» и дизайнерских решений, требующих для претворения в жизнь лет, а не месяцев, коллектив разработчиков нашел в себе силы отказаться. Пусть и не сразу.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун собственной… экзотической персоной. — Тонкая улыбка Таркина пропала втуне, поскольку директор в этот момент снова повернулся к голопроектору спиной.

— И что же тут забыла наша синяя знаменитость? Точнее, какого криффа его вообще посвятили в это дело? — Выдернув из креплений кассету, Кренник изучил ее порядковый номер, сравнил с мятым листком, извлеченным из-за манжеты ремонтного комбинезона, и поморщился. Номер ожидаемо не совпал.

— А его не посвящали, он сам догадался. Точнее, нашел себе очень догадливого мальчика. Из интендантов, — саркастично уточнил Таркин. 

Настроение директора он давно уже научился угадывать, даже не видя его лица — застывшая в поддельной неподвижности спина и крыльями торчащие лопатки выдавали напряженные размышления, наверняка направленные на судорожные поиски очередной допущенной ошибки. И способа переложить ответственность за нее на кого-то другого. Чем быстрее и наглее — тем лучше.

— И как же этот… интендант, — голосом Кренник владел неплохо, язвить умел отменно, вот и сейчас яду в адрес неизвестного ему аналитика не пожалел, — пришел к столь интересным выводам? Уж не сличением ли записей передач о перемещениях грузовых конвоев? Которые шифровать нормально я просил еще пятнадцать лет назад и так до сих пор и жду?!

— Нет. Наш интендант проанализировал закупки металлов и пришел к выводу, что Имперский флот не может быть единственным потребителем таких объемов дуния, — Таркин задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, наблюдая за тем, как до директора доходит, что на самом деле скрывается за озвученной информацией. Ведь Траун появился в пределах Империи чуть больше пяти лет назад, когда основные работы на корпусе «Звезды Смерти» уже были завершены. А вот на другом объекте — только начаты.

— Гранд-адмиралу стоит выбирать себе чуть более сообразительных помощников, — у повернувшегося лицом к голопроектору Кренника заметно подергивалось веко.

— Желательно умеющих считать хотя бы до двух, — согласился гранд-мофф. — Но раз уж наш гениальный стратег достиг в своих изысканиях дна, то это потребовало определенной реакции со стороны Императора. Траун был отправлен проветриться в компании лорда Вейдера… подальше. С этой, несомненно полезной для душевного здоровья, прогулки он вернулся четыре недели назад. И изъявил желание посетить наш объект. Оценить, так сказать, степень готовности.

— И получить обратно свой Седьмой флот?

— Только после визита, — улыбка Таркина стала совершенно змеиной.

Кренник уселся на полу поудобнее и с силой потер переносицу, пытаясь справиться с нервным тиком.

— И что же я должен показать дорогому гостю? Достижения передовой имперской промышленности? Трудовой подвиг выдающихся ученых? Дуний этот несчастный? 

— Все как есть, — бесстрастно произнес Таркин. — Сложнейший объект, находящийся на завершающем этапе строительства и не лишенный недостатков.

Кренник недоверчиво выгнул бровь.

— Что, вы опять за свое: «Это проект Кренника, с него и спрашивайте»? Губернатор, против кого мы сейчас дружим? Все знают, что вы заинтересованы в завершении строительства, только гадают, в каком его исходе — положительном или не очень.

— Надо же сохранить интригу, — Таркин почти незаметно улыбнулся, но тут же помрачнел. — Кстати, о завершении чего-либо. Вы от графика отстали на восемнадцать месяцев, а неделю назад передвинули срок сдачи системы теплоотвода реактора еще на четыре. Позвольте поинтересоваться, почему? И заодно, что у вас с внешним видом? Плащ в стирку сдали?

Директор, поймав тяжелый взгляд гранд-моффа, нервным жестом подтянул перепачканный воротник комбинезона повыше, прикрывая горло. Спохватился и тут же пошел в ответную атаку:

— Почему? Потому что, пока я болтался между Корусантом и поставщиками, выпрашивая комплектующие в долг, Водран с Эрсо затеяли корректировку нагрузочной схемы реактора и переделку системы вентиляции, потому что новая схема на тестовом прогоне дала такое… — Кренник скривился, усилием воли проглотив тираду на хаттском. — В общем, я третий день ползаю на брюхе по магистральным воздуховодам вместе с ремонтной бригадой, весь скафандр ободрал уже, но понять, как эти два взрослых, ответственных человека, мать их, додумались до подобной чуши…

— И кто же был автором схемы?

— Оба. Водран валит на Эрсо, а с Эрсо сейчас спросу… — Кренник страдальчески вздохнул и в раздражении стукнул ладонью по кассете с данными. — И последнюю версию изменений где-то посеяли, сарлакк их сожри.

— Насколько я помню, вы утверждали, что работы вышли на финишную прямую? А теперь, стоило главному конструктору выбыть из строя, все внезапно рассыпалось, сроки расползлись, как личинки неймодианцев, а сами вы перешли к решению проблем в режиме ручного управления? Кренник, вам не кажется, что это похоже на саботаж?

— Не кажется! — взвился директор, вскочив на ноги и подаваясь вплотную к проектору. — Если вы запамятовали, губернатор, моя должность подразумевает охват всех текущих разработок передовых вооружений. И одной «Звездой» не ограничивается. А что я вижу за последние месяцы на самых важных проектах? Два самоубийства, шесть неудачных попыток, шестнадцать нервных срывов с принудительным отстранением от работы. Эрсо третью неделю в коме, и прогнозы врачей неутешительны. А все почему, Таркин? Потому что вы давите. Давите на ученых, на которых давить нельзя. Или я вам второго гения из кармана достану?

— По вашим же словам, на этом этапе нужны уже не гении, а толковые исполнители? Или я опять что-то… не так понял? — Таркин нехорошо прищурился.

— А вы готовы загубить потенциал просто из принципа? Куат спит и видит перспективные источники энергии на синтетических кайберах. Идее Галена двадцать лет, но ничего лучше до сих пор никто не придумал! И уж тем более не облек в формулы!

— Опять выгораживаете Эрсо? Носитесь с ним, как лот-кошка с котенком. Надеетесь на взаимность? — Гранд-мофф вдруг откинулся на спинку кресла, положив расслабленные кисти на подлокотники, и устало прикрыл глаза. Так, словно беседа его утомила, исчерпав себя слишком давно, в прошлой, почти забытой жизни. — Короткая же у вас память, друг мой. Подозрительно короткая.

— В каком смысле? — Опешивший Кренник моргнул, пытаясь понять, к чему столь резкая смена темы. И почувствовал, что, будь у него на загривке шерсть, она бы уже стояла дыбом. Ощущение того, что он только что с головой ухнул в расчетливо расставленную ловушку, отпускать не желало, но где именно он оступился, догадаться пока не удавалось.

— Вы верите не тем людям, директор, — тяжелый взгляд Таркина из-под полуопущенных век давил, словно дюрастальная плита. — Ведете себя со своими бывшими коллегами непозволительно мягко. Срываете сроки…

Кренник молча скрипнул зубами.

— Я правильно понимаю, что от результатов «экскурсии» гранд-адмирала зависит не только его будущее?

— Именно, директор. Все еще директор.

Кренник посмотрел на опустевшую пластину передатчика, зажатую в руке тяжелую кассету с данными, выдохнул сквозь зубы и бессильно выругался.

 

Шаттл Трауна был столь же ослепительно белоснежен, как и его гранд-адмиральская форма. А сам экзот выглядел слишком холеным и спокойным для существа, проболтавшегося несколько месяцев в сарлачьей заднице галактики в компании собственно сарлакка. Мысленно пообещав себе завести «гостя» в технический отсек погрязнее, чтобы хоть эполеты пылью припорошило, Кренник изобразил вежливый кивок и жестом пригласил Трауна следовать за собой. И вынужден был прождать с протянутой рукой целую минуту, прежде чем сообразил, что чисс намерен потратить свое время в первую очередь на изучение архитектуры ангара. Переоборудованного в свое время под негабаритные транспорты, перевозившие кайбер-кристаллы для главного калибра станции, а теперь служившего для приема разнообразных проверяющих и прочих не слишком желанных визитеров.

Медленно досчитав про себя до десяти и с усилием разжав кулак, Кренник подумал, что в сложившейся ситуации есть и хорошие стороны. По крайней мере, с этой посадочной площадки не видна была ни вошедшая в легенды станции несущая балка ангара, ни украшавшая ее издевательская надпись «Длинномеры не пройдут!». Единственная рационализация Галена, которую оказалось проще оставить как есть, а не демонтировать за ненадобностью после завершения очередного этапа строительства, она уже который месяц верно служила тестом на профпригодность гражданских пилотов. Об нее с завидной регулярностью бились заходившие на посадку грузовые лямбда-шаттлы, в лучшем случае лишаясь проблесковых маячков на законцовках крыльев, а в худшем — антенн дальней связи и стабилизаторов. Точное число пострадавших все еще вызывало споры, но уверенно приближалось к двум сотням.

— Производит впечатление, не так ли? — Кренник растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, ощущая одновременно злость и жгучее любопытство.

Прочитать какие-либо эмоции на неподвижном лице Трауна, которым гранд-адмирал еще и не спешил поворачиваться к зрителям, было затруднительно, поэтому оставалось надеяться на то, что чисс рано или поздно соизволит высказаться словами. Пусть фальшивыми и приторно-вежливыми или полными скрытых смыслов и яда, но сейчас даже завуалированное оскорбление было лучше имеющего место отстраненного молчания. По мнению директора, любая пауза, пусть и затянутая до неприличия, должна была иметь смысл. Безразличие могли себе позволить лишь люди ранга Таркина и выше, приближенные к трону и облеченные властью настолько большой, что она с трудом поддавалась осмыслению. Или идиоты.

Чисс идиотом наверняка не был, иначе бы не взлетел так высоко и так быстро, а вот прочность его положения вызывала вопросы. С одной стороны, Император не отправлял на невыполнимые задания тех, кому не доверял. В какой-то мере. А с другой… не все подобные проверки лояльности заканчивались удачно. Ну и от Седьмого флота под руководством Таркина точно было больше проку — благо вид разрисованного шипастыми змеями флагманского крейсера пугал пиратов до икоты даже в отсутствие формального хозяина на борту.

— Производит, — неожиданно мягким голосом согласился чисс, когда последняя надежда получить ответ угасла. — Противоречивое.

— Простите? — Кренник подобрался, ожидая критики. 

Как-никак, на проект, точнее, на ОБА проекта ушло действительно много уникальных материалов, которые любой флотский предпочел бы преобразовать не в огромный скучный серый шар с неясным будущим, а в сотни и сотни «звездных разрушителей» или, на худой конец, орбитальных орудийных платформ. В пограничных мирах являвшихся предметом не роскоши, а первой необходимости, но распределяемых верфями Фондора и Куата среди очередников по принципу «кто похвалит меня лучше всех и принесет больше пользы». Подобный подход способствовал концентрации всех новейших технологий в руках нескольких моффов, что, с одной стороны, обедняло научный потенциал окраин, ведь за технологиями тянулись и их создатели, а с другой — обеспечивало скорейшую проверку всех теоретических выкладок на практике. Кренник признавал пользу данного социального лифта, но внутренне негодовал от того, как много интересных идей проплыло мимо. Сам он, в силу секретности проекта, предложить мог только окончательное решение вопроса безопасности Внешнего кольца. Но исключительно в будущем. А проблемы, требующие решения, имелись в настоящем. И одна из них как раз стояла прямо перед директором, изучая что-то за его спиной немигающим взглядом алых глаз.

С трудом задвинув в дальний уголок сознания идею проверить, действительно ли глаза чиссов светятся в темноте, и выяснить заодно, видит ли их владелец в тепловом диапазоне, Кренник мысленно выругался, ощутив, как дергается переведенный в беззвучный режим комлинк на запястье. У его подчиненных опять что-то стряслось. Настолько срочное, что они рискнули отвлечь его от встречи с высоким гостем. А для того, чтобы разобраться с проблемой или хотя бы выяснить, в чем она заключается, следовало сплавить гостя кому-нибудь еще. Хотя бы Водрану. Впрочем, судя по коду вызова, внимания директора добивался именно начальник производственного отдела.

— Гранд-адмирал, я вынужден…

— Простите, ваши обязанности требуют вашего внимания, — голос чисса был все так же обманчиво мягок, но легкость, с которой тот не только заметил единственный косой взгляд директора, брошенный на дисплей комлинка, но и правильно расшифровал его причины, настораживала. — Полагаю, вы сможете рассказать мне все по дороге к месту… аварии. 

— Почему вы так уверены, что это именно авария, а не что-либо еще?

— Все очень просто, — Траун чуть прищурил глаза, приглушив сияние радужек и явно готовясь взамен ослеплять собеседника сиянием интеллекта, — будь это срочный вызов вышестоящего начальства, за вами прислали бы адъютанта или помощника, зная, что вы заняты и наверняка проигнорируете комлинк. Локальная производственная проблема, скорее всего, решалась бы силами ваших заместителей или главами соответствующих отделов. Глобальная проблема, угрожающая жизни и здоровью экипажа станции, сопровождалась бы включением систем оповещения, значит, остается авария на важном участке. Что-то непредвиденное, но не представляющее непосредственной опасности и требующее для разрешения ситуации вашей власти или компетенции.

— На вашем месте я бы не был так уверен, — сухо заметил Кренник, дважды щелкнув по кнопке комлинка — стандартное «принято, сейчас буду». 

Срываться с места, не дожидаясь гостя, было крайне невежливо, но второе сообщение Водрана, текстовое, содержало сразу три шифра: «проблемы с персоналом», «срочно», «неизвестная причина, не имеет готового решения», — и требовало немедленной реакции. Ведь именно последний, третий шифр не нравился директору категорически, поскольку среди монтажников негласно именовался «непознанное» и чаще всего относился к кайбер-кристаллам. Которые с самого начала болезни Галена тоже вели себя… не так. Но делиться этим знанием ни с Таркином, ни тем более со слишком догадливым экзотом Кренник не собирался.

Трауна поспешность директора ничуть не смутила — догнав Кренника за пару шагов, чисс с любопытством взглянул через его плечо на все еще горящие на крошечном экранчике пиктограммы, но промолчал. И молчал до самого турболифта, не обращая внимания ни на пристроившихся за спиной штурмовиков в черном из охраны Кренника, ни на растерянность собственных адъютантов, оставленных гранд-адмиралом у шаттла, словно ненужный груз.

И лишь когда кабина ухнула вниз, на мгновение вызвав ощущение невесомости, чисс открыл рот и задал самый неожиданный вопрос из всех возможных:

— Скажите, директор, сколько рабочих конечностей было у вида, строившего каркас станции?

Поперхнувшийся вдохом Кренник несколько секунд глупо хлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, как Траун вообще узнал о трутнях. Ведь, согласно предоставленной Таркином информации, чисс знал только о самом проекте, но не о его истории. С другой стороны, Таркин ведь обещал ему проверку, а значит, надо было выкручиваться, исходя из собственных догадок. И превосходящего интеллекта противника.

«Крифф, как же вы меня достали своими играми…»

— Восемь, если считать крылья. Впрочем, они были не у всех, — справившись с голосом, сообщил Кренник. — Ваш вывод о строителях иного вида основан на архитектурных особенностях станции?

— Именно. Сечение нескольких несущих конструкций, которые мне удалось увидеть через незакрытую внешней обшивкой часть корпуса, — двенадцатигранник, что нехарактерно для видов, обладающих сходными с человеческими органами зрения. А вот фасеточная конструкция глаз строителей предполагает именно такие архитектурные формы — как переход от идеального шестигранника к бесформенному кругу. Для человека было бы естественно удвоить толщину чего-либо для придания большей прочности, для насекомых характерно одновременное усложнение формы. В то же время мы видим влияние этого архитектурного течения только на самом низком, базовом уровне конструкции, позднее оно сходит практически на нет, сменяясь стандартной человеческой манерой постройки и структурирования коммуникаций. Из этого я могу сделать два вывода: первый — вид, построивший каркас станции, был достаточно технически развит, но скован рамками роевой структуры общества, разделенного на классы не в силу социальных причин, а на уровне биологии, второй — вид этот принимал деятельное участие в прошлой войне и значительно пострадал в ходе ее, что привело к резкому снижению числа рабочих особей. Приняв во внимание два этих утверждения, мы можем безошибочно определить первый «порт приписки» станции — Джеонозис.

Директор, некстати вспомнивший о том, что у джеонозианцев обе пары конечностей были трехпалыми, что в сумме давало как раз двенадцать пальцев, поморщился, представив, что скажет высокомерный чисс при виде вуки. И не упустил случая вставить ответную шпильку:

— Хотите ознакомиться с чертежами? — Предлагать подобное Кренник права не имел, о чем Траун, несомненно, знал и закономерно мог счесть провокацией. — Боюсь, к исходным сопроводительная информация есть исключительно на высоком джеонозианском, а вот более поздние снабжены комментариями на диалекте рабочих особей. И он, хм, будет довольно труден в расшифровке без контекста.

«Но наверняка обогатит ваш словарный запас аж на четыре слова и примерно шесть тысяч их производных!»

— Боюсь стеснить вас своим любопытством, директор, — уклончиво-вежливо отозвался Траун, давая понять, что ловушку он увидел и намек понял, — если меня заинтересуют строения, характерные для этого вида, я предпочту посетить сам Джеонозис. Благо там стеснять уже некого.

Мысленно пожелав синекожему экзоту познакомиться заодно с тем вирусом, что выкосил остатки населения пустынной планеты, Кренник уставился на открывающиеся створки шлюза и удивленно моргнул. В расширяющемся проеме виднелась фигура нервно теребящего рукав Водрана и нависающего над ним вуки-бригадира. Горестно подвывающего от страха и заламывающего лапы прямо на глазах абсолютно равнодушной охраны.

«От страха? — Услышать характерный щенячий тявкающий перелив от двухсотлетнего вуки было как минимум странно. А как максимум… — Крифф, что тут случилось-то?»

 

— Что значит «пропали»? У вас там средств связи нет или сигнала? Вчера я сам по этому воздуховоду ползал, все было нормально! Ну, относительно нормально, — поправился Кренник, вспомнив, как на третьей петле этой гигантской трубы у него внезапно отключились магнитные захваты скафандра и от знакомства с несущей балкой его спасли только страховочный трос да цепкие лапы вуки, поймавшие уплывающего директора за ногу.

— Сигнал от маршрутных маячков есть, от комлинков ремонтной бригады — нет, — мрачно сообщил Водран, механически выдирая из обшлага рукава уже третью по счету нитку. Вуки согласно закряхтел и снова сорвался на жалобное подвывание.

— Так, стоп, — Кренник жестом велел бригадиру отодвинуться и не размахивать лапами настолько активно, вводя охрану в соблазн немного пострелять.

Абсурдную в своей искренности жалобу на шириивуке на то, что пропавших монтажников что-то ест, директор решил пока проигнорировать. Как и уточнение, что ест не дианога, поскольку сама боится этого неведомого «что-то». До сегодняшнего дня Ааррвак не демонстрировал ни избытка фантазии, ни легковерия. И вообще считался — для вуки — совершеннейшим флегматиком и реалистом. Так почему же теперь нес такую чушь?

— Какая по счету это была бригада? — Кренник с трудом подавил желание потереть лицо рукой, а лучше — приложиться им к чему-нибудь холодному. В виске знакомо покалывало, предвещая затяжную мигрень, что было сейчас совершенно некстати.

— Шестая, — синхронно отозвались Шейт с Ааррваком. — За сутки.

— И вы молчали, мать вашу?! — прошипел директор, ткнув пальцем в ближайшего техника и весьма экспрессивно указав тому на стойку со скафандрами. Водран опасливо отодвинулся. — Почему без меня вечно происходит всякая криффова…

— Вы были заняты. Сэр, — Шейт выразительно скосил взгляд на стоящего совсем рядом чисса. Тот слушал разговор молча, почти не меняясь в лице, но его выдавали глаза, в буквальном смысле светившиеся интересом, который Водрану категорически не нравился. Одно дело, когда очередной технологический ляп с последствиями заметают под коврик в узком кругу причастных лиц, и совсем другое — когда это делается на виду у свидетеля, да еще и экзота, занимающего совершенно неясное в данный момент положение в извилистой вертикали власти. И непонятно за какие заслуги допущенного в святая святых строительства.

Ответная, но явно непечатная реплика Кренника утонула в шлеме скафандра, в который директора в данный момент упаковывала охрана, поэтому от лингвистических экскурсов в диалекты джеонозианского гость оказался избавлен. Ровно до того момента, когда Кренник переключился на внешний канал связи, рявкнул на приободрившегося было вуки и резко развернулся на пятках в сторону шлюзовой камеры. Техник, которому выпало сегодня хранить директорский плащ, шарахнулся с дороги, а штурмовики смерти переглянулись и молча заняли место за спиной удивленно нахмурившегося чисса. Водран беззвучно вздохнул и снова дернул измочаленный рукав. В то, что Кренник сумеет найти пропавших монтажников, он в глубине души не верил еще до начала доклада. А вот в том, что поход этот добром не кончится, не сомневался ни секунды. Активность кайбер-кристаллов в соседнем с воздуховодом отсеке сегодня была ненормально высокой, но не напоминать же директору об этом в присутствии посторонних? Не маленький, сам знает. Только предпочитает делать вид, что контролирует ситуацию. Контролирует, как же. Водран выдрал наконец нитку и до боли затянул петельку на пальце.

«Криффов Эрсо, криффовы кайберы!»

Мысль эта была общей и пришла в две головы одновременно, о чем ни директор, ни начальник производственного отдела не догадывались. Пока. До того самого третьего поворота воздуховода.

— Какого хатта? — озадаченно пробормотал Кренник, когда свет в гигантской трубе мигнул и погас на две долгие минуты. Коротко взвизгнул и выругался на шириивуке Ааррвак, причем последний пассаж вуки сожрали помехи. Потом в слабом треске и шорохе исчез гул голосов ремонтных бригад на общем канале связи, и наступила полная тишина.

На этом фоне щелчок отключившихся магнитных захватов уже не показался чем-то из ряда вон. В отличие от внезапно вышедшей на полную мощность искусственной гравитации.

Сработавшие в последний момент перед столкновением репульсоры скафандра оттолкнули Кренника от гофрированной обшивки воздуховода, завертев в разреженном воздухе и полностью лишив ориентации в пространстве. Зажмурившись и втянув голову в плечи, Орсон отсчитывал секунды до следующего удара и полного разряда основной батареи репульсоров, зная, что в этот раз рассчитывать ему придется исключительно на компенсаторы, которые наверняка не справятся. Так, собственно, и случилось.

«С-ситх…» — Разлепить веки удалось не сразу: в голове гудело, в висок уже почти привычно вкручивалась тупая игла боли, а по брови стекало что-то горячее и липкое.

Стекало вниз, к скуле, что, по крайней мере, позволило определить вектор силы тяжести. И внесло ясность в перечень полученных повреждений. Столкновение с забралом шлема изнутри обошлось Креннику куда дешевле, чем показалось на первый, щедро приправленный искрами из глаз, взгляд. Тонкая транспаристаль выдержала. Голова тоже. Осталось стереть заливавшую лицо кровь, и можно было переходить к самоспасению. Или хотя бы оживлению аварийного маяка. Но на этапе «вытащи руку из рукава и просунь ее в шлем» — действии, отработанном в полужестком ремонтном скафандре за годы практики до полного автоматизма, — возникли непредвиденные трудности. Рук Кренник не ощущал. Ног тоже. Точнее, он чувствовал равномерное давление примерно от груди и ниже. Но взяться ему было неоткуда — масса скафандра, пусть и летящего с приличным ускорением, была недостаточна для того, чтобы пробить усиленную обшивку воздуховода и погрузить его владельца в недра толстого слоя сыпучего уплотнителя. Не говоря уже о том, что падать отвесно вниз так долго в трубе известного диаметра было просто некуда. А ответвлений на этом участке на два километра в любую сторону, согласно чертежам, не имелось. И отрасти чудесным образом за прошлую ночь они точно не могли.

«Если их никто не пристроил раньше, забыв вписать в документацию задним числом и стыдливо прикрыв вентиляционной решеткой». — Кренник беззвучно выругался, вспомнив ту самую, потерянную между Иду и станцией, кассету данных с последней версией изменений, внесенных в систему охлаждения реактора.

«Выберусь — такой разнос устрою, год икать будут, вспоминая. Рационализаторы криффовы!»

Выдохнув и кое-как проморгавшись, Орсон подбородком нажал на сенсор, включающий внешнее освещение скафандра. Скривился, когда окружающее пространство окрасилось бледно-зеленым светом прожектора, всмотрелся… и так и замер с отвисшей челюстью.

 

Он стоял у стены. Самой обычной стены самого обычного коридора с отключенными за ненадобностью световыми панелями. И если судить по кое-где сохранившейся на панелях монтажной маркировке, коридор этот находился неподалеку от камеры с концентраторами луча суперлазера. Уровнях в тридцати под командным центром. И примерно в пятидесяти километрах по прямой от места начала его падения в темноту.

Бросив взгляд на встроенный в скафандр хронометр, Орсон убедился, что чуда мгновенной телепортации не случилось и с момента его входа в шлюз магистрального воздуховода прошло уже около шести часов. Следовательно, сюда его доставили вполне доступным пониманию способом. Другой вопрос — зачем? И почему никто этого не заметил?

Впрочем, на второй вопрос он мог ответить и сам, с помощью пары кусков проволоки и капли припоя. Заглушить передатчик скафандра было несложно, особенно если делать это изнутри, под видом штатной проверки оборудования. А заманить самого директора в ловушку, сыграв на стремлении в критической ситуации решать все проблемы лично, мог любой из его мало-мальски сообразительных подчиненных. Впрочем, Водрана Кренник из этого списка исключил сразу — взваливать на себя весь объем работ и неизбежно следующих за их выполнением обязательств Шейт не согласился бы даже под угрозой расстрела. Таркин мог «нехорошо пошутить», но вряд ли стал бы это делать — сроки горели, строительство входило в финальную стадию, менять ответственного за все допущенные ошибки было глупо, поскольку впереди маячила опытная эксплуатация. И что бы там губернатор ни говорил, максимум на что он был сейчас способен — назначить Кренника исполняющим обязанности, лишив нынешней полноты директорских прав. А раз так, то с потенциальным похитителем при случае церемониться не стоило. Но для начала надо было все же узнать, кто и зачем это затеял. 

Вытянув шею, Кренник попытался разглядеть, что находится не на противоположной стене, к слову, исключительно грязной и пыльной, а прямо у него под ногами. Конструкция скафандра и собственная необъяснимая неподвижность задачу существенно усложняли, но в помещении постепенно становилось светлее. Так, словно к его собственному источнику света приближался еще один. Дианоги с фонариками не ходят, поэтому логично было предположить приближение гуманоида. А от того, в каком виде он явится, напрямую зависели дальнейшие действия самого Кренника. Ведь если Орсон правильно определил уровень, на котором он очутился, то уйти отсюда можно было и без скафандра. А кнопка разблокировки герметичных зажимов находилась совсем рядом с хронометром, подсвеченная отблеском чужого фонаря.

«Нет… нет-нет-нет, мать твою!» — выхваченный из мешанины теней контур предмета, лежащего на самом верху груды мусора, прижимающего его к стене, показался слишком знакомым. А спустя секунду отрицать очевидное уже не имело смысла. Кренник стоял в пирамиде из отрубленных голов. Или, скорее, оторванных с мясом, судя по торчащим из мешанины полуистлевших черепов клочьям шерсти и обломкам позвоночников, среди которых, кажется, затесалась пара щупалец. И вся эта чудовищная куча останков была покрыта черной, маслянистой жидкостью, растекающейся по полу огромной лужей.

Орсон поднял взгляд и подавился криком, краем сознания ощутив, что изо всех сил вжимается затылком во внутреннюю обивку шлема — так сильно ему хотелось оказаться подальше от того, кто стоял прямо перед ним по щиколотку в черной жиже.

От Галена.

«Тебе не нравится?» — Эрсо чуть склонил голову набок, не глядя выхватывая из кошмарной коллекции одну из голов и поднимая ее повыше. 

Кренник встретился взглядом с пустыми, закатившимися глазами одного из недавно пропавших адъютантов Таркина и с трудом сглотнул. Потом усилием воли заставил себя сфокусироваться на том порождении горячечного бреда с лицом Галена, что все еще стояло перед ним.

— Не нравится. — Шепот, вырвавшийся из пересохшего горла, вряд ли был слышен, но «Гален» кивнул и улыбнулся. Морщинки у его необычно ярких, карих с прозеленью глаз наполнились чернотой, словно слезами. И тьма эта капля за каплей начала сползать вниз. 

«Предпочтешь получить другую… посуше? Я могу это сделать. Здесь, на станции, рядом с кайберами, я могу все. Только попроси…»

Призрачное эхо последнего слова заметалось в повисшей тишине, как спугнутая нетопырка. Задробилось в размытых отражениях стоящего посреди озера непроглядного мрака такого знакомого силуэта, затягивая паузу почти до боли. О, попросить Кренник мог многое. Нечто куда большее, чем Гален настоящий и этот, «зеркальный», запертый в сердце «Звезды» и перемолотый гранями огромных кристаллов суперлазера, могли предположить. Ведь станцию рано или поздно должны были почтить своим присутствием не только Таркин и главы штабов, но и Вейдер с Палпатином. Не мог же Император пропустить… зрелище.

— Нет.

Орсон слишком хорошо представлял себе цену, которую придется заплатить за подобное. Цену, которую он уже заплатил, почти потеряв Галена настоящего, вложившего в кайберы слишком много себя. Было ли это галлюцинацией или порождением Силы, непонятным, непредсказуемым и оттого пугающим, Кренник не знал и узнавать не стремился. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы все это наконец закончилось.

«Гален» опустил руку, и оторванная голова несчастного адъютанта беззвучно растворилась в черной жиже. А вслед за ней исчезли остальные. Одна за другой. Последней пропала косматая башка Ааррвака.

«Жаль. Я хотел сделать тебе приятное». — Разделявшее их забрало шлема вдруг исчезло, в ноздри Орсону ударил резкий, отдающий падалью химический запах, а «Гален» протянул руку и очень осторожно коснулся его разбитой брови. Провел пальцами, стирая капли крови, и вдруг подался ближе, прижался лбом ко лбу, мазнув по коже спутанными, мокрыми волосами.

И исчез.

 

Крякающий вой сирены ударил по натянутым нервам, как хлыст. Точнее, должен был ударить, будь Орсон в состоянии воспринять окружающую действительность в полной мере. Чьи-то руки вытаскивали его из скафандра, пока он корчился от недостатка воздуха в приступе надсадного кашля, одновременно подсовывая под ему нос кислородную маску, чьи-то сапоги грохотали по решетчатой дюрастали пола шлюзовой камеры рядом с опустевшей скорлупой его ремонтной брони. Мельтешили на краю поля зрения знакомые лица, то и дело сливаясь в одно расплывчатое пятно, успокаивающе рокотал растерявший всю мягкость голос чисса, уверенно рассказывающего о неполадке в системе приготовления воздушной смеси для скафандров, послужившей причиной гибели нескольких ремонтных бригад и едва не стоившей жизни директору Креннику. Ругался последними словами Водран, охрана волокла к выходу нескольких назначенных виновными техников, и только сам Орсон сидел на полу в окружении этого сумасшедшего дома и смотрел на расплывающееся по ладони маслянистое пятно, почти незаметное на черной коже перчатки. Мрак расползался, просачивался сквозь него, проникая до костей. Впитывался, как пролитое вино в хрустящую белизну салфетки. Становился неотъемлемой частью…

— Сэр, сэр! — опустившийся рядом с ним на колени Птерро тряс зажатым в руке листом распечатки, явно желая и не смея встряхнуть самого Кренника. — С Иду только что сообщили, что Гален Эрсо пришел в себя!

Орсон изумленно распахнул глаза, мгновенно забыв обо всем, о чем только что думал. Онемевшие губы почти не слушались, но он смог выдавить одно, самое важное слово:

— Прогноз?

— Положительный. Через четыре недели главный конструктор сможет вернуться к работе. Все врачи сходятся на…

«К ситхам. К ситхам все проверки, все ловушки, подозрения… У меня снова есть то, что нужно, чтобы закончить проект. У меня есть Гален и его уникальные мозги. Ключ… от всех дверей».

Кренник обернулся, поймав немигающий взгляд алых глаз Трауна, и криво, торжествующе улыбнулся.


	3. Доброе утро, Скариф!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поднявшись вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз, можно выйти совсем не там, где хотелось бы. И встретить слишком много знакомых лиц.

Из мутной топи беспамятства его выдернула тыкающаяся в сапог створка лифта. Приподняв веки, Кренник несколько секунд смотрел на то, как металлическая дверь снова и снова пытается закрыться, но раз за разом откатывается назад. Потом перевел взгляд на то, что таилось в глубине коридора самого нижнего яруса «Цитадели». На тяжелую бронированную плиту, врезанную в испещренную символами неведомого языка арку.

«С-ситх…» — сейчас директор имел полное право поминать Вейдера и его предшественников самыми разными словами. И все основания. Оказаться здесь, внизу, глубоко под землей, в планы Кренника, долгих две минуты назад из последних сил ввалившегося в лифт с плавящейся в зеленом пламени залпа «Звезды Смерти» антенной площадки башни, не входило. Умирать тут, истекая кровью в ожидании прихода ударной волны от выстрела — тем более.

Но поскольку до собственного шаттла добраться не удалось, оставалось работать с тем, что все еще имелось в его распоряжении. 

С трудом оторвав тяжелую голову от холодной стенки лифта, директор кое-как поднялся на ноги и, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону при каждом шаге, двинулся вперед, к «лестнице». Самой странной и непонятной из тайн Скарифского архива.

Когда базу только начинали строить и копали котлован под основание «Цитадели», в один далеко не прекрасный день рабочие разворотили буровой установкой кусок древнего каменного коридора, неведомо как оказавшегося на глубине двухсот метров под уровнем моря. При этом часть, которая уходила вверх, к поверхности, растворилась в мокром песке без следа прямо на глазах изумленных строителей, а нижняя… Нижнюю прибывший буквально через пару часов после происшествия Инквизитор приказал запечатать и не открывать ни в коем случае. Будучи ознакомлен с планом минус сорок второго яруса строящейся башни и результатами глубокого сканирования и осознав перспективы мотаться на каждый новый «прорыв» по два раза в неделю, Инквизитор пришел к выводу, что несколько погорячился с запретами. После чего задумчиво подергал себя за татуированное лекку, связался со столицей, выслушал в свой адрес много интересного и остался караулить объект на долгие шесть месяцев. Не упустив при этом случая исследовать странное явление, названное им каким-то непроизносимым стрекочущим словом, в переводе для простых смертных означавшим «сокрытые пути ситхов».

На деле «пути» выглядели как самая обычная лестница с пологими и длинными, под сотню ступеней, пролетами. Только уходящая в никуда и… темная. Обе группы строителей, отправленные вниз с оборудованием, вернулись оттуда озадаченными и отчасти пришибленными увиденным. Сканеры начинали сбоить сразу на первом пролете, показывая, что за пределами коридора нет ничего — ни грунта, ни углубившегося по бокам от странного объекта фундамента «Цитадели». Ниже оборудование глохло совсем. Любое — от сложной электроники до банальных нашлемных фонариков. Еще ниже, в кромешной тьме, начинались галлюцинации — ощущение пристального взгляда, едва слышный смех или детский плач, надрывный и горький. Причем представители каждой из протестированных разумных рас плач слышали разный, соответствующий детенышам их биологического вида. Именно на этот плач ушел однажды тви'лек-Инквизитор, пропав без следа. Коридор закрыли тяжелой бронированной плитой, точно такой же, как на входе в основное хранилище данных. И с теми же правами доступа. Креннику виделась в этом некая злая ирония, но думать еще и об этом на фоне всех прочих неурядиц не было ни сил, ни времени.

Сам он порога «лестницы» не переступал никогда. Уж очень знакомыми были ощущения. Так, словно он стоял рядом с напитанными энергией кайберами, только если кристаллы ощущались скорее живыми и теплыми, то «лестница»… В других обстоятельствах директор не стал бы туда соваться даже под угрозой расстрела. Но перспектива сгореть заживо сместила приоритеты. И сейчас он стоял прямо перед аркой, прижав вымазанную кровью ладонь к сканеру.

Тяжелая дверь дрогнула и с пронзительным скрипом начала откатываться в сторону. Темнота и тишина качнулись Креннику навстречу, гася и дрожь пола под ногами, предсказывающую надвигающуюся ударную волну, и едва ощутимый запах гари от опаленного выстрелом плаща. Вся окружающая действительность медленно таяла рядом с открытым зевом «лестницы», а нечто с той стороны смотрело на него с холодным интересом, воскрешая в памяти встречу с искаженной, изломанной тварью, принявшей облик Галена в недрах технических коридоров «Звезды Смерти». 

Но сутки назад Орсон фактически убил Галена настоящего, бросив того умирать под огнем повстанцев. Потом потерял станцию и получил от лорда ситхов недвусмысленное предупреждение, больше похожее на обещание скорой расправы. Вряд ли после всего случившегося в его жизни стоило бояться хоть чего-нибудь… У него не осталось ни дела, ни человека. Но вот жизнь свою так дешево он отдавать не собирался. Поэтому молча щелкнул предохранителем бластера, включая подсветку прицела, и шагнул через высокий порог. Тяжелая дверь за его спиной медленно покатилась обратно, едва не придавив полу плаща.

 

Слабое, медленно выцветающее пятно света, позволяющее выхватить из темноты разве что контуры ступеней и не свернуть себе шею, оступившись, было единственным напоминанием о реальном мире. Если не считать изматывающей, дергающей боли в простреленном плече. Но ее, как и пульс, барабанами бухающий в обдуваемых ледяным сквозняком висках, Кренник старательно игнорировал, сосредоточившись на более простых процессах. Спускаться приходилось боком, спиной к якобы безопасной стене, прижимая к груди безвольно висящую правую руку и стараясь не наступить на собственный плащ. И смотреть не столько под ноги, сколько в чернильно-черную пустоту, клубящуюся там, где у нормальных лестниц бывают перила. Сквозь призму уплывающего сознания чудилось, что пустота эта питает к забредшему в ее царство человеку не только исследовательский, но и гастрономический интерес — ведь запах крови был единственной яркой нотой в стерильной сухости затхлого воздуха.

К тому моменту, когда метка прицела почти погасла, став совершенно бесполезной, Кренник, несколько раз сбившись, насчитал сто двадцать шесть ступеней вместо девяноста восьми, но так и не дошел до первой площадки, исследованной вдоль и поперек и даже помеченной спускавшимися ниже группами. Вместо этого он вдруг заметил прямо перед собой свою тень, пока размытую и почти неотличимую от окружающего мрака, но с каждым его вдохом проступающую все четче. Обернувшись, он увидел далеко позади яркое кольцо света и его плавно наливающийся оранжево-желтым центр — противоударная дверь плавилась на глазах, грозя вот-вот превратиться в сопло маршевого двигателя. А что произойдет с ним самим, запертым в замкнутом коридоре, при наличии устойчивой воздушной тяги, директор Кренник представлял слишком хорошо. И не сумел справиться с инстинктом самосохранения, требующим бежать немедленно.

Удар, пришедший одновременно с ослепительным светом, застал его на середине панического рывка, швырнул в сторону, заставив выпустить оружие, и выбил из легких оставшийся воздух. А обжигающий кожу смерч подхватил тело, словно комок высохших водорослей, и кубарем скатил вниз по ступенькам, мстительно приложив о стену с силой взорвавшейся сверхновой.

 

«Холодно…» — мысль была сложной, тяжелой и скользкой, как престарелый хатт. И абсурдной. Разумеется, если исключить сценарий немедленного умирания от кровопотери. А судя по ноющему от боли локтю правой руки, ушибленному при падении, дела обстояли не столь драматичным образом. Поскольку все остальное если и болело, то точно не так сильно.

«Или у меня что-то с головой, как вариант», — Кренник попытался проанализировать собственное состояние и спустя некоторое время пришел к выводу, что лежит на чем-то твердом, и это твердое бессовестно давит ему на ребра. Хотелось верить, что все же снаружи, а не изнутри, но без проверки выяснить это было затруднительно.

Вздохнув несколько раз и убедившись, что на ребра ему давит вполне реальная щербатая ступенька, точно такая же, как та, на которой он лежит лицом, вдыхая пыль, Кренник открыл глаза, ожидаемо обнаружив вокруг густую темноту. Поморгав, он все же решил оставить их открытыми — уютная чернота под сомкнутыми веками хоть и помогала сосредоточиться на себе, но пугала риском пропустить появление внешней опасности.

«Если эти опасности сами уцелели», — давящее ощущение чужого присутствия давно сошло на нет, и мрак вокруг снова наполнился едва слышными убаюкивающими шепотками, странно похожими на гул голосов в начале очередного скучного приема, когда гости сдержанно обмениваются свежими сплетнями и демонстративно ахают, округляя глаза, услыхав очередную чушь пикантного характера.

«Смешно было бы очнуться вот так, прямо посреди зала… Жаль только, не выйдет».

Поразмыслив еще немного — внутренний хронометр отказал, и чувство времени откровенно завиралось, убеждая, что лежит на ступенях он уже лет триста, не меньше, —Кренник подумал, что неплохо бы позвать на помощь. Раз уж его не сожгло до пепла ударной волной и не разорвало на много маленьких клочков гипотетическими зубами местных обитателей… то, быть может, найдется кто-нибудь, кто спасет его от бесславной смерти от воспаления легких на этих ледяных камнях?

К несчастью, вместо крика из горла вырвался лишь слабый полузадушенный писк, но не успел Кренник расстроиться по этому поводу, как понял, что в рисунок его собственного хриплого дыхания вплетается другой, зловещий, узор — сипение респиратора. Причем звук, как и волна давящего холода, приближается.

«Крифф, оказывается, пути ситхов и правда… ситхов», — мысль эту директор додумывал, скорчившись у стены и зажмурившись что было сил. Рот он зажал ладонью, даже не заметив, как и когда он оказался в таком положении. Овеществленная тьма прошла мимо, обдав ледяным сквозняком пронесшегося над головой края плаща, и ушла дальше, тяжело впечатывая каблуки бронированных сапог в древний камень. Причем плоскость движения имела к ощущаемым директором ступенькам крайне опосредованное отношение.

Выждав для верности, пока ритмичное сипение затихнет окончательно, Кренник убрал руки от лица, мучительно закашлялся и, мысленно проклиная все и вся, поднялся на четвереньки. Рука, как ни странно, держала, дергало только локоть, а плечо и спина отдавали лишь эхом знакомой боли. Внутри, под ребрами, продолжало хрипеть, но это директор предпочел списать на побочные эффекты «экстренного спуска». Не такая уж высокая цена, по сравнению с риском изжариться заживо. 

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги и испытав мгновенное дежавю — к «лестнице» он тоже шел, цепляясь за стенку, — Кренник медленно побрел вверх, нащупывая ступеньку за ступенькой. Потерянного бластера было жаль, как и отстегнувшегося плаща, но если батарея наверняка разрядилась с концами, сделав оружие бесполезным, то плащ еще мог пригодиться — в одном кителе тут было действительно холодно даже без Вейдера. А испытывать судьбу и пассивно ждать встречи с еще каким-нибудь местным обитателем — постоянным или временным — очень не хотелось. Мало ли, может, тут принято есть случайных жертв уже хорошо подмороженными…

Подбадривая себя разными глупыми теориями, директор мысленно представлял, как рассказал бы обо всем этом Галену. И что бы тот наверняка ответил… и как посмотрел…

«Как на идиота», — Кренник прислонился плечом к стене, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Подъем давался тяжело, и даже вновь вернувшееся ощущение взгляда в спину не помогало переставлять ноги быстрее.

«Гален, Гален, Гален… какого криффа ты все это затеял? Что тебе это дало, а? Кого ты спас? Себя? Лиру? Своего бестолкового ребенка? Население галактики? Да плевало оно на тебя, гений недоделанный… И на меня… плевало!»

Злость дала немного сил, как раз столько, чтобы оторваться от стремительно покрывающейся инеем стены и сделать еще десяток шагов вперед. Туда, где подрагивало серое пятнышко света.

 

Путь наверх составил две тысячи сто сорок две ступени. На сей раз Кренник не сбился, даже с учетом того, что последние триста ему снова пришлось преодолевать на четвереньках. Перевалившись через порог, он обнаружил, что наконец добрался туда, куда шел изначально — на посадочную площадку. Почему-то уцелевшую, пусть и засыпанную песком и ракушками. Выпрямившись и сделав пару шагов вперед, Кренник обернулся на башню «Цитадели», проверяя, что от нее осталось после выстрела «Звезды Смерти», и осел на нагретый солнцем песок. 

Антенны не было, но вместо нее на самом конце шпиля висела огромная полуразложившася рыбина, сжимающая в зубастой пасти ободранный остов крестокрыла. Да и вся «Цитадель», кое-где опутанная не просто высохшими водорослями, но и вполне живыми и зелеными лианами, выглядела так, словно после залпа прошли годы. Но «Звезда Смерти» все так же висела над горизонтом. И казалась еще больше, чем раньше.

— Крифф…

Потревоженный звуком завал из обломков, скрывавших выход с «пути ситхов», вдруг поплыл вниз дождем пыли и щебня, превращая оплавленный провал в потусторонний мрак в обычную вывернутую взрывом дверь, а шепотки из темноты вдруг обрушились на Кренника волной чужих мыслей, самой яркой и сильной из которых было… желание жрать.

Кренник забарахтался в песке, пытаясь убраться от источника «звука» подальше, и едва не кувыркнулся вниз с края площадки — ограждение смело взрывом подчистую. Цепляясь за погнутый пенек опоры, Орсон смотрел вниз, где на расстоянии сотен метров кипела… жизнь. С которой он ни при каких обстоятельствах не стал бы знакомиться ближе. Описать увиденное Кренник не смог даже на джеонозианском — слова в данном случае были бессильны. 

— С-ситхи, мать вашу…

 

* * *

 

«Звезда Смерти» парила над Скарифом, отбрасывая гигантскую тень на взбаламученный океан, укрытый рваной пеленой облаков, но никому на ее борту пока не было дела до творящегося внизу. Подбитые повстанческие корабли один за другим повторили судьбу двух ИЗР и орбитального шлюза, сгинув в гигантском водовороте, столбом поднявшемся почти до границ атмосферы, и теперь превращались в перемолотые обломки где-то там, на дне некогда мелкого моря. Исчезали, словно не было ни их, ни «Цитадели» — только ветер, вода и пыль.

«И все же жаль, что архив сгинул так бездарно… Впрочем, зная таланты Рамды, на актуальные версии данных надеяться все равно не стоило. Повстанцам — тоже. Ну хоть какая-та польза от разгильдяев! Хотя вреда, несомненно, больше…»

— Сэр, — генерал Ромоди рискнул отвлечь Таркина, задумчиво рассматривающего смоделированные тактическим компьютером постэффекты одиночного залпа станции по Скарифу. — Мы будем искать выживших?

Губернатор проследил взглядом за третьим витком ударной волны, огибающим планету, и едва слышно хмыкнул. 

— Нет, Ромоди, это не имеет смысла. Свяжитесь с лордом Вейдером и запросите вектор прыжка. Прошло уже четыре часа, он должен был найти беглецов, — Таркин чуть прищурился и изогнул губы в подобии улыбки. — Я думаю, пора нам показать повстанцам всю абсурдность из притязаний. Максимально наглядно. 

— Да, сэр, — Ромоди коротко кивнул и вышел, оставив губернатора любоваться картиной глобального разрушения.

Таркину же картина быстро наскучила, а поскольку Ромоди не явился с докладом ни через четверть часа, ни через час, который гранд-мофф потратил на мысленное составление предварительного отчета Императору, так и вовсе стала вызывать раздражение. На Джеде камнепад закончился куда быстрее, позволив оценить результат уже через несколько часов, а тут… облачная каша оказалась непроницаема для сенсоров станции и, как показалось губернатору, становилась все гуще с каждой минутой.

«Похоже, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов наличие в коре планеты залежей редкоземельных металлов», — мысленно пожурил себя Таркин, вдавливая кнопку селектора.

— Сэр, боюсь, у нас плохие новости… — голос генерала Ромоди, судя по шуму на заднем фоне, согнавшего оператора-связиста с рабочего места и явно собиравшегося принять удар начальственного гнева на себя, немного подрагивал. — Мы до сих пор не смогли установить связь с кораблем лорда Вейдера. Такое впечатление, что… ИЗР «Опустошитель» ушел в слепой прыжок и из него пока не вышел.

Таркин удивленно нахмурился. Он из личного опыта знал, что Вейдер умеет преследовать корабли в гиперпространстве, предсказывая их точку выхода. Но для этого на борту корабля должно было находиться что-то, связанное с самим лордом ситхов. Или эта информация успела устареть, и за пятнадцать лет Вейдер развил свое умение достаточно для того, чтобы находить любое организованное скопление живых существ по их эмоциональному фону? Пусть так, но записи, полученные из главного компьютера подбитого флагмана повстанцев, утверждали, что дипломатический борт «Тантив-IV», принадлежащий королевскому дому Органа, имел критическую неисправность гипердвигателя и на длительный прыжок был неспособен физически. Значит, в самое ближайшее время их выкинет в обычное пространство, и хорошо, если одним куском.

— Продолжайте попытки выйти на связь.

Кнопка селектора неприятно скрипнула, возвращаясь на место, а Таркин принялся расхаживать вдоль экрана, на котором все еще клубились пронизанные молниями облака.

«Альдераанский сенатор, избалованная принцесса и просто глупая восторженная девчонка, пытавшаяся убеждать Сенат в необходимости что-то делать своими пламенными речами… Весьма неплохо написанными, надо признать», — губернатор вспомнил, что одно время даже подумывал перекупить этого неизвестного спичрайтера. Только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как принцесса будет выкручиваться без подсказок со стороны. Но потом замотался и забыл о такой мелочи. Сейчас же это и вовсе перестало иметь значение. В отличие от того неудобного факта, что яхта ее высочества Органы проходила ремонт на борту корабля, совершившего нападение на военную базу Империи. И предпочла спастись бегством от десантной группы, вместо того чтобы дождаться разрешения конфликта и выставить соответствующую дипломатическую ноту. Похоже, девчонка перешла от слов к делу и перевела симпатии к этому повстанческому сброду в практическую плоскость, рискнув стать курьером.

«Только вот куда она потащит данные? В Сенат или своим новым-старым друзьям? Вице-король все эти годы изворачивался как мог, пытаясь отвести от себя подозрения, но девчонка в силу возраста могла совершить критическую ошибку».

Разумеется, у нее все еще оставалась возможность сослаться на «просьбу о помощи», на которую откликнулся первый попавшийся корабль, а поскольку корабль был явно военным, то помощь эту приняли без лишних расспросов. И постарались смыться с поля боя при первой же возможности.

«С другой стороны, это дает нам полное право утверждать, что корабль ее высочества погиб по нелепой случайности, а сама Органа была лишь заложником обстоятельств. Разумеется, после того, как мы завершим нашу безусловно познавательную беседу о симпатиях, антипатиях и уместности их демонстрации».

Таркин скупо улыбнулся своему отражению в погасшем экране и вызвал адъютанта.

— Проложите курс в систему Альдераана. Прыжок по готовности.

Палуба под ногами привычно задрожала уже через несколько минут, но вдруг резко дернулась, больно наподдав по пяткам и едва не уронив губернатора на пол, а где-то далеко в недрах станции начала истерически надрываться сирена. Настолько громко и пронзительно, что заныли зубы.

— Кренник… — Таркин выпрямился, отпустив спинку кресла, за которую успел схватиться, медленно выдохнул через нос, после чего от души вдавил клавишу селектора и затребовал немедленный доклад о состоянии станции. Самым спокойным и многообещающим из возможных тоном.

 

Увы, хаос последующих трех суток нельзя было привести к порядку не только обещанием, но и применением карательных мер. Вынужденно прочитав около тысячи страниц разнообразной технической чуши, Таркин снова пришел к выводу, что с залпом по Скарифу он все же поторопился. Кренника стоило оттуда вытащить хотя бы для того, чтобы свалить на директора ответственность за все пропущенные персоналом проверки оборудования. На кого свалить ответственность за нежелание подчиненных посвящать в технические тонкости его самого, губернатор пока не решил, поскольку компетентные специалисты имели нехорошее свойство заканчиваться не вовремя, а доклад Императору все еще не был отправлен. И отправлен быть не мог, поскольку система дальней связи скоропостижно скончалась на сотой попытке вызвать «Опустошитель» и теперь работала только на прием, почему-то получая пакеты данных с солидной задержкой, так, словно время вокруг станции начало тянуться медленно-медленно. 

— Послушайте, это невозможно, — Таркин с отвращением отпихнул от себя датапад с очередным отчетом и устало потер висок: в конференц-зале почему-то было жарко и душно. — Кто должен был это визировать?

— Директор Кренник, сэр, — печально отозвался стоящий навытяжку перед губернатором Шейт Водран, — как и предыдущие сорок шесть отчетов.

— Вы, Водран, руководите производством, разбираетесь… в тонкостях, так почему вы с каждой бумажкой бегаете к своему шефу? Бегали, точнее, — поправился Таркин.

В том, что Кренник действительно читал все отчеты, сомневаться не приходилось. Только вот директор, чтоб ему икалось на том свете почаще, мог из всей этой мешанины цифр сразу выделять нужное, а не продираться к цели с помощью должностных инструкций и руководств, которые сам же и писал.

— Строительство официально завершено, — Шейт немного побледнел, но явно не собирался сдавать позиции, понимая, что от Ромоди и компании в данных обстоятельствах толку не больше, чем от патрульных штурмовиков, а решать проблему надо, даже если решения у нее в принципе нет. — Формально начат период опытной эксплуатации, на который станция перешла под ваше командование, сэр, поэтому именно вам надлежит назначить руководителей работ, оформить соответствующий приказ и наделить исполнителей необходимыми полномочиями.

— Надеюсь, вы помните, к чему следование букве, а не духу инструкции привело Рамду и адмирала Горина? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Таркин. О том, что срочный ремонт должен выполняться сообразно возникающей необходимости и немедленно, а не после подписания всех документов, он напоминать собеседнику не стал, поскольку это неизбежно тянуло за собой вопрос финансирования, с которым традиционно было плохо.

— К безвременной гибели, сэр, — ровно ответил Водран. 

— Хотите повторить их судьбу? — Таркин откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся рассматривать стоящего перед ним человека, которого, казалось, неплохо успел изучить.

Водран молчал, явно колеблясь в принятии решения.

— Или, может, вы хотите сказать, что предполагаемый саботаж Эрсо, по которому у нас до сих пор нет никаких данных, не единственный? Ищете шаака для пустыни и не можете выбрать, кем из подчиненных пожертвовать, м-м-м?

Водран побледнел еще сильнее, потом резко выдохнул, став вдруг меньше и суше, и вполголоса произнес:

— А мы все тут шааки... В силу… форс-мажорных обстоятельств.

— Конкретнее, Водран! Не тяните банту за хвост, в конце концов! Или… — Таркин вдруг сообразил, что у этой бессмысленной храбрости есть причина. И она настолько скверно выглядит, что все причастные изо всех сил пытаются ее замалчивать. — У вас плохие новости?

Начальник производственного отдела уныло кивнул, выдвинул себе кресло, грузно в него уселся и забарабанил по кнопкам панели управления. Над встроенным в столешницу проектором всплыл шар станции и фрагмент поверхности планеты, а потом их накрыло подвижной конструкцией из многоугольников, в которой Таркин с третьей попытки признал ограненный кайбер-кристалл. Точно такой же, как тот, который при нем устанавливали на направляющие во время памятного разговора с Эрсо. Того самого, о подчиненных позициях. Кончики пальцев закололо от неприятного предчувствия. Три человека были посвящены в некий секрет. Эрсо навсегда остался на Иду, Кренник на Скарифе… А где останется он сам?

«Умеете же вы даже из собственной смерти сделать фарс и драму, Кренник», — Таркин усилием воли подавил растущее раздражение. Сказывались трое бессонных суток и полное отсутствие связи. А еще мысли, неотступно преследующие его мысли о возможном провале проекта. Вряд ли Палпатин оценит их… техническую задержку. А падать с одной вершины, будучи в шаге от другой, куда более привлекательной, губернатор не собирался. 

«И где носит Вейдера? Увлекся погоней? Помчался с добычей к Императору, забыв обо всех договоренностях? Нет… скорее, собрался сделать все сам. Как был мальчишкой, так и остался… С-ситх!»

Водран, увлеченно развешивающий диаграммы и графики вокруг основной картинки со станцией, проблемами гранд-моффа озабочен не был, в силу блаженной неосведомленности о столь высоких материях. У него сейчас хватало своих забот, которыми он рад был поделиться с окружающими, поскольку груз ответственности грозил попросту его расплющить, доказав полную некомпетентность и неприспособленность для работы в стрессовых условиях. С Кренником было легче, тот, по крайней мере, догадывался о причинах проблем сам, без утомительного разжевывания основ.

— Гм, — Водран кашлянул, привлекая внимание Таркина. — На данный момент ситуация такова — станция не может уйти от планеты: гипердвигатель не выходит на предстартовый режим, срывается с перегрузкой реактора, маневровые повально показывают утечку энергии... и связи у нас тоже нет. Никакой — мы пробовали отправлять корабли и зонды, но выход за пределы этой области затруднен: автоматические зонды теряют мощность и падают вниз, шаттлы кое-как держатся, но их сигнал, как бы это сказать… искривляется, как возле черной дыры. Мы слышим собственные передачи и часть сигналов извне, но передать не можем ни-че-го. В попытках усилить сигнал сожгли уже четыре ретранслятора, на этом пока решили прекратить.

— Черной дыры? — Таркин удивленно приподнял бровь. — Вы хотите сказать, что у нас тут возникла некая аномалия?

— В некотором смысле, — уклончиво отозвался Водран, резким жестом очертив охватывающий станцию «кристалл». — По сути, мы сейчас заперты в рамках вот этой структуры…

— Но это еще не все? — с отчетливой ноткой угрозы произнес Таркин.

Водран поднял на него уставшие, покрасневшие от недосыпания глаза и вздохнул.

— Мы падаем.

 

* * *

 

— Подготовьте мой челнок, Ромоди, я собираюсь спуститься на поверхность! — Таркин вылетел из камеры фокусировки кристаллов почти бегом, прижимая ладонь к носу.

Генерал успел разглядеть за закрывающимися дверями брошенный на пол скафандр и пару сильно озадаченных техников.

— Но, сэр?! — Ромоди рысью припустил за гранд-моффом, надеясь отговорить его от этой затеи и одновременно подать платок — дорожка красных капель, остающихся на полу за стремительно шагающим Таркином, генерала сильно нервировала. — Мы потеряли уже три борта: первый не успел даже высадить десантную группу, его э-э-э… слизнула какая-то морская тварь, размеры которой зонды не смогли зафиксировать, второй прошел над сушей и потерпел крушение в пальмовой роще. Сэр, я абсолютно уверен, что пальмы не умеют бегать и хватать штурмовиков корнями! Это какая-то ситховщина! А что случилось с экипажем третьего, вы видели сами! Их… сожрали! Причем сожрали существа, на которых сохранились обрывки офицерской формы! Я не знаю, что сейчас творится на Скарифе, но это безумие! Сэр, я не могу допустить…

Таркин затормозил так резко, что Ромоди едва не врезался ему в спину, и развернулся на месте, как атакующая змея.

— А я не могу допустить гибели объекта, обошедшегося Империи в два годовых бюджета. И если вы забыли, Ромоди, у нас больше миллиона человек экипажа на борту, не считая вспомогательного персонала. И только двенадцать суток на поиск решения.

— Одиннадцать с половиной, сэр, — незаметно подошедший Водран подал Таркину очередной датапад с отчетом. — Не знаю, губернатор, чего вы хотели добиться от кристаллов, но могу сказать только, что прошлый раз подобную их активность вне процедуры подготовки к залпу мы фиксировали во время визита гранд-адмирала Трауна. 

Таркин задумался на минуту, складывая кусочки головоломки в единое целое. Во время визита Трауна произошла авария, исправлять которую Кренник полез лично и едва не погиб в хитросплетениях системы охлаждения реактора, отравившись испорченной воздушной смесью. Но, в отличие от всех подобных случаев, не настоял на действительно подробном расследовании, сходу согласившись с предложенной Трауном версией о причинах гибели нескольких монтажных бригад. Версия была хороша и нашла свое подтверждение при осмотре скафандров, но оставались некоторые… шероховатости, которые Таркину показались слишком мелкими, чтобы предположить саботаж, но сейчас предстали в новом свете. Судя по таймеру, встроенному в скафандр Кренника, в системе воздуховодов он провел около семи часов, тогда как датчики шлюза зафиксировали его выход спустя сорок минут, и с этой цифрой были согласны все свидетели инцидента — от Трауна до начальника директорской охраны.

— А после нападения повстанцев на Иду? — губернатор мысленно передернул плечами: ощущение тяжелого взгляда в спину, возникшее в момент залпа по Скарифу и усилившееся до почти невыносимого после визита в камеру фокусировки, исчезать не спешило. Но несколько… «сменило тональность», из угрожающего став, скорее, поторапливающим. А проверять, насколько далеко зашел симбиоз покойного Эрсо с кайбер-кристаллами, находясь в одном с ним помещении, пусть и объемом в почти миллион кубических километров, желания не возникало. Кренник вот, кажется, проверил и едва сумел это пережить, а уж у него отношения с главным конструктором были куда лучше, чем у самого Таркина.

Водран вызвал по комлинку кого-то из своих помощников, долго морочил ему голову, пока, наконец, добился требуемого.

— Налет мятежников на Иду пришелся на стадию гашения системы после Джеды, губернатор, — осторожно начал начальник производственного отдела. — Как вы понимаете, до этого момента все наши данные были исключительно теоретическими, поэтому точно сказать, был ли всплеск активности связан с возникающей при гашении краткосрочной положительной обратной связью или это штатное поведение системы…

— А после Скарифа? — Таркину уже надоели эти осторожные хождения на цыпочках вокруг проблемы и упорное нежелание всех причастных признать ее сверхъестественную природу. При этом он точно был уверен в том, что Шейт Водран догадывался о сложных отношениях Кренника и Эрсо и том, что они напрямую влияли на работоспособность всей системы. Но молчал. И явно собирался молчать до последнего.

— А после Скарифа у нас гашения так и не произошло, — зло ответил Водран, хлопнув ладонью по запищавшему комлинку. — Я могу идти, сэр?

— Свободны, — сухо кивнул Таркин, вновь оборачиваясь к Ромоди. — Генерал, если мой челнок не будет готов через сорок минут, то вы отправитесь вниз со следующей исследовательской группой верхом на зонде, ясно?

— Так точно, сэр, — Ромоди сложился в коротком поклоне и поспешил убраться с глаз долой.

«Я, кажется, уже не удивлюсь, если этот амбициозный кретин Кренник не только умудрился пережить залп, но и как-то связан со всей этой… зубастой коллективной галлюцинацией. Но как? И где Вейдер, когда он так нужен?»

Таркин взглянул на собственные пальцы, медленно растер по коже подсохшую каплю крови и позволил себе на несколько секунд помечтать о том, как славно будет смотреться на стене кабинета пасть той самой твари, которая «слизнула» десантный шаттл. Или лучше ее прямо в дверях поставить? 

В том, что он сумеет эту тварь поймать и прикончить, у губернатора не возникло и тени сомнений. А вот мысль, что рядом с ней он пришпилит тот самый белый плащ, он постарался до поры до времени загнать поглубже.

 

Спуск в атмосферу напоминал бесконечное скольжение по ледяной горке. Только вот горка была почему-то спиральной и до тошноты ухабистой. Настолько, что взятый губернатором отряд штурмовиков молчал в тряпочку и имел подозрительно бледный вид даже в шлемах. Хотя это можно было списать на просмотренный перед вылетом ролик, собранный из всех имеющихся записей о флоре и фауне «нового» Скарифа. Не самое вдохновляющее зрелище. Нет, Таркин знал и видел достаточно, чтобы предположить возникшее при выстреле паразитное влияние искажений Силы, наподобие тех, с которыми вынужденно познакомился Траун во время своей охоты за лотальскими повстанцами. Но те хотя бы рельеф не меняли! Если не считать случая с джедайским храмом, исчезнувшим с лица земли вместе с археологической группой и сотней охранников.

«А ведь это море когда-то было мелким, теплым и безопасным», — мрачно подумал губернатор, когда шаттл заложил в облаках очередной вираж, едва не сделав бочку. Мелькнувшая в лобовом иллюминаторе густая синева глубокой воды могла скрывать что угодно. И не факт, что у нее было дно. Точнее, что дно это до сих пор было на Скарифе. 

Некстати вспомнились слухи об активной аномалии под фундаментом «Цитадели», которая по всем документам проходила как надежно законсервированная, но тут или Кренник недоглядел, или не рискнул копать, хатт его знает. Во всяком случае, целиться именно в верхушку башни с передающей антенной Таркин приказал не столько из любви к красивым жестам, сколько в надежде, что подземная часть архива переживет ударную волну и будет пригодна к дальнейшему использованию. Надо сказать, что в итоге «Цитадель» пережила удар целиком. Только слишком уж активно…

«Однако!» — Шарахнувшийся от шаттла летающий ящер явно был ископаемым, до сегодняшнего дня губернатору встречались лишь его отдаленные потомки смешных размеров, не представлявшие никакой опасности и, соответственно, охотничьего интереса. Эта же тварь могла похвастаться внушительным «клювом», способным вместить человека целиком. И, кажется, весьма неплохо умела им пользоваться. 

Не говоря уже о ее коллегах внизу, среди пальм. Охота определенно обещала быть интересной, хотя Таркин еще не представлял толком, чем она должна была закончиться, но твердо знал, что его буквально ведут к «Цитадели», подпихивая в спину. Ближе к поверхности ощущение чужого взгляда ослабло, причиняя лишь легкий дискомфорт, а вот инстинкты в один голос принялись вопить, что тут придется смотреть в оба. И — при случае — очень быстро бегать.

Таркин коснулся приколотого к воротнику полевой формы комлинка:

— Всем подготовиться к высадке. Огнеметчикам идти парами, следить за поверхностью, ничего при обработке не пропускать, остальным держать периметр. Пилотам обеспечить нам поддержку с воздуха, при необходимости — отвлекающий маневр.

Шаттл заложил над побережьем неширокий круг, пройдясь огнем зениток по подлеску и перепахав песок, после чего сел точно в центре, окутавшись плотной завесой защитного поля.

— Есть касание, — голос пилота звенел от напряжения: высадка происходила по протоколу «креш-98-6» и подразумевала наличие всеразмерных опасных форм жизни на расстоянии прямой видимости.

— К высадке готовы, просим частичного открытия поля, — квакнуло в комлинке. — Первый тандем пошел, второй пошел, третий пошел…

Штурмовики, запакованные в усиленную броню, посыпались с трапа, словно семечки из лопнувшего стручка, и тут же применили огнеметы по назначению. Следующая шестерка, с тяжелыми бластерными винтовками, взяла под контроль уцелевшие окрестные пальмы. Таркин отстегнул ремни безопасности, проверил собственную винтовку и наличие всего необходимого, надежно прицепленного к поясу, поднялся с кресла и шагнул к выходу под прикрытием последней группы штурмовиков.

Шаттл за их спинами тут же поднял трап и медленно всплыл вверх, похожий на мыльный пузырь в своем радужном коконе защитного поля.

— Курс 3-3-8, движение вдоль монорельса, — лейтенант с желтым наплечником пригнулся и сноровисто рванул через открытую площадку, пропаханную опорами грузового челнока. Сам челнок в виде кучи скомканного металла валялся метрах в двухстах среди изломанных пеньков пальм, кое-где украшенных новыми пучками листьев. Базовая станция монорельса оказалась не столь «летучей» и стояла на боку, наполовину утонув в песке и зияя сквозной дырой в корпусе. 

На первый, да и на второй, усиленный техникой, взгляд разгромленная посадочная площадка казалась безопасной, и Таркин собрался было приказать остальным группам следовать за разведчиками, как едва не ослеп от вспышки — пилоты шаттла резким рывком выбросили корабль вперед и теперь жгли песок прямо посреди площадки из всех орудий сразу, а сканер жизненных форм на спине идущего рядом солдата заходился прерывистым воем — на них двигалось что-то действительно большое, и двигалось оно снизу.

«Крифф», — Таркин споткнулся, повалившись на одно колено, когда плиты площадки вздыбились и начали лопаться, одна за другой проваливаясь в ставший зыбучим песок.

— Уходим, уходим, срочная эвакуация! Цель слишком велика! Четыре секунды до прорыва! — первый из штурмовиков уже вскочил на трап, не дожидаясь его полного открытия, ухватился за страховочный леер и теперь протягивал губернатору руку. 

Но в этот момент из ниоткуда возник тот самый летающий ящер, звонко клацнул клювом, и на леере осталась болтаться только намертво сжатая рука в бронированной перчатке. Шаттл от удара дернулся, заваливаясь на бок, пропахал стволами орудий вздыбленный песок, сплавив его в стекло, истошно взвыл двигателем и рванулся вверх, уходя от пробившей хрупкую преграду твари.

Последним, что запомнил Таркин перед тем, как его накрыло волной мокрых и липких обломков, была гигантская зубастая пасть, впустую клацнувшая зубами под самым днищем шаттла, и пронзительный писк отсчитывающего последние секунды до взрыва термального детонатора.

 

* * *

 

«Доброе утро, Скариф!» — бесплотный голос, прозвучавший, казалось, над самым ухом, острой болью отдался в ушибленном затылке и заставил Таркина со стоном разлепить глаза. А потом разобраться с собственными конечностями и отпихнуть подальше придавившее его и уже начавшее пованивать… щупальце? После пребывания в эпицентре взрыва эта часть неведомой твари опознавалась с трудом. И для коллекции явно не годилась.

«Утро?» — Таркин сел на мокром песке и пятерней пригладил слипшиеся от бледно-зеленой крови волосы. С отвращением осмотрел испачканную ладонь и вытер ее о случившийся рядом пальмовый лист. Оказавшийся подозрительно мягким и кожистым на ощупь. Но, по счастью, тоже безнадежно дохлым.

Мысленно выругавшись, Таркин задрал голову к небу в попытке понять, сколько же времени он провел без сознания. Если верить внутренним ощущениям и учитывать состояние облепивших его ошметков — часа три, может, четыре. Если посмотреть по сторонам… минут двадцать.

«Что за ерунда?» — Местное солнце висело на месте, как приклеенное, рассыпая по подозрительно спокойным океанским водам тысячи золотых бликов, слепивших глаза. И ощутимо припекало. Сообразив, что еще немного, и чужую кровь придется не смывать, а стряхивать засохшими кусками, Таркин поднялся на ноги и побрел обратно к морю. Благо прибывающая вода любезно сократила ему путь и унесла с собой следы их не слишком удачной высадки.

«Аномалия? Искажение восприятия времени? Или его течения?» — Всмотревшись в подсвеченную розовым станцию, парящую среди идиллически пушистых облаков, Таркин попытался воскресить в памяти все то, что ему рассказывал Водран о возможных визуальных и не только эффектах при переходе «Звезды Смерти» на более низкую орбиту. Получалось, что для станции, если считать относительно самой станции, время все еще шло правильно. А вот для Скарифа — спешило, точнее, спешило не для самой планеты, а для ее сомнительного толка обитателей, неведомым путем не только расплодившихся за три дня, но и успевших организоваться в относительно устойчивую биосферу. 

Что происходило с течением времени в остальной Вселенной, оставалось пока под вопросом, но приходящие с многочасовой задержкой внешние передачи от гиперпространственных маяков позволяли предположить, что там-то все в порядке, а в аномалию попали только сама планета и привязанная к ней станция. А значит, переживать о своевременной отправке доклада Императору смысла нет, поскольку все еще есть возможность «вернуть все как было». Ну или убедительно сделать вид.

«И найти сюрприз, оставленный Эрсо… хотя захочет ли эта дрянь сотрудничать?» — кого именно он обозначил этим емким словом, Таркин с ходу определить не смог и решил судить по обстоятельствам.

Увы, уцелевший в кармане хронометр время показывал местное, соответствующее внутренним ощущениям, а не станционное, но оставался и другой способ — вновь получивший луну Скариф обрел вместе с ней полноценные приливы и отливы, что позволило губернатору не только без помех смыть с себя всю грязь на мелководье, но и привязать начало своего путешествия к вполне конкретной «дате». Да, станция висела над планетой на условно геосинхронной орбите, но очень низко и изо всех сил подрабатывала маневровыми двигателями, пытаясь эту орбиту удержать. Все вместе давало очень приблизительную и, возможно, ошибочную схему, позволявшую оценить, сколько у него на самом деле осталось времени. О том, что по мере неизбежного снижения станции все это придется пересчитывать, Таркин решил пока не думать.

Отмыв приклад винтовки от неизвестных науке жидкостей и шуганув излишне любопытного краба, вместо побитого взрывом панциря спрятавшегося в шлем штурмовика, Таркин еще раз проверил содержимое карманов, вздохнул и направился к высящемуся вдалеке обломанному шпилю «Цитадели». 

Краб проводил его внимательным взглядом всех четырех глазок и даже попытался сопровождать первые сотни две шагов, но быстро отстал, затерявшись в подлеске. Шлем, занятый мутировавшим членистоногим, был достаточно потерт, чтобы губернатор не стал задаваться вопросом, что сталось с его исконным владельцем и когда. Время тут текло своим путем, наплевав на все законы физики и здравого смысла. Но давало Таркину одно очень важное преимущество — до предполагаемой ночи оставалось больше сорока местных часов. Их губернатору предстояло потратить с максимально возможной пользой.

 

Метров через пятьсот Таркин пересмотрел свой прогноз, поскольку заданный темп удержать не получилось — мало того, что приходилось смотреть не только под ноги, но и на каждый кустик, так еще и жара среди пальм давила на больную голову мокрой подушкой. Пальмы со своей высоты взирали на него с благожелательным интересом — одиночная цель для них была мелковата, — но это не мешало им то и дело подсовывать под ноги губернатору то корень, то чьи-то обглоданные до блеска косточки. На третьем скелете Таркин пришел к выводу, что пищеварение у пальм организовано по принципу насекомоядных растений — через растворение жертвы до легкоусвояемого бульона. Причем, судя по пейзажу, доспехи «желудочный сок» растворял тоже.

«Что мы имеем? Высадка десантных отрядов обречена на провал — шаттл, как и обычное скопление людей привлекает внимание крупных хищников. За одиночной целью бегает только то, что может этой целью наесться… Уже неплохо, поскольку уравнивает шансы», — придя к такому выводу, губернатор зашагал чуть свободнее, но прислушиваться к подозрительным шумам не перестал.

Пальмы сыто шуршали над головой, соприкасаясь листьями, среди которых то и дело раздавался предсмертный «птичий» крик. Что именно попадалось в зеленую ловушку, выяснить не удавалось — вниз не падало ни перьев, ни чешуи. Прикинув, сколько из увиденных им пальм должно быть хищными, а сколько — обычными, Таркин погрузился в вычисления. По всему выходило, что в лесу должны водиться и существа покрупнее, поскольку одними «птицами» да залетными штурмовиками наесться такой ораве было решительно невозможно.

Машинально проверив заряд винтовки, губернатор передернул плечами, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения взгляда в спину. Отличного от того, который преследовал его с самой станции.

«Что ж вы все такие любопытные?» — Наблюдателя не растительного происхождения он вычислил почти сразу, но разглядеть не сумел. Что-то сопровождало его, что-то… некрупное и вполне дружелюбное. Точнее, дружелюбное настолько, чтобы не напасть сразу.

Пальмы потихоньку редели, открывая выход ко второй посадочной площадке, не так сильно затронутой прокатившимся по планете сверхъестественным катаклизмом. Убедившись, что неизвестный наблюдатель отстал, Таркин осторожно вышел вперед, на открытое место, осматривая повреждения конструкций. Он не видел смысла отказываться от первоначальной идеи — воспользоваться направляющей монорельса как способом добраться до «Цитадели», — но теперь подошел к ее воплощению в жизнь более аккуратно. И тихо.

Площадку губернатор в итоге обошел по периметру, постаравшись на растрескавшиеся плиты не наступать, — мало ли, что там под ними спит и насколько оно голодное. И поэтому к входной группе монорельса, включавшей не только базовую станцию, но и несколько строений помельче, подошел не со стороны основных грузовых ворот, а со стороны леса. Что его и спасло.

Нечто почти невидимое, но теплое и мягкое, буквально врезалось ему в спину, вынудив пригнуться за секунду до того, как на площадку боком, по крабьи выбежала тварь, одетая в ошметки формы и носящая на голове половину шлема. К нагрудной броне даже была до сих пор прицеплен один сигнальный жезл.

Тварь повела головой из стороны в сторону, словно принюхивалась, — Таркин застыл в своем укрытии, стараясь не дышать, — потом подпрыгнула, развернувшись на месте, и тоненько взвизгнула. На зов откликнулись, и уже через минуту по площадке бегал десяток подобных созданий. Оценив скорость их передвижения и понимая, что увиденное — далеко не предел, Таркин начал всерьез думать об отступлении. Пять или шесть существ, некогда отвечавших за координацию посадки грузовых шаттлов, он мог снять из укрытия. А вот убежать от остальных — нет. Если, конечно, не попытаться взобраться наверх, на крышу входной группы, благо портативная лебедка у него до сих пор была с собой.

Принимать решение пришлось почти мгновенно, поскольку одна из тварей унюхала его след и рванула зигзагом, в точности повторяя пройденный губернатором маршрут.

«Твою же ж…» — Таркин едва успел отдернуть ногу, когда у самой его щиколотки клацнули зубы, давно утратившие сходство с человеческими. Вторую тварь он сумел приложить прикладом, а третью, самую прыгучую, подстрелить до того, как она успела сдернуть его вниз. Смотав взвизгнувшую от перегрузки лебедку, он перекатился через край крыши и распластался по ней, пытаясь отдышаться. А потом стало не до передышек.

Привлеченные запахом крови «палочники» — а почти каждая тварь все еще сохранила на остатках формы один или даже два сигнальных жезла — сбегались со всех сторон, царапали стены и лезли друг на друга, пытаясь допрыгнуть до слишком шустрой добычи. Пятнадцать метров гладкого металла были им не по силам, но Таркин подозревал, что скоро до них дойдет, что можно попробовать подобраться к добыче изнутри. А люк на крышу, на край которого он опирался коленом, вывернуло вместе с замком еще при выстреле «Звезды Смерти». И до первой площадки внутренней лестницы расстояние было немногим больше его роста.

Он успел расстрелять по движущимся мишеням половину батареи, когда на вечеринку подтянулись хищники покрупнее, и Таркин убедился, что у второго отряда десанта не было никаких шансов. «Палочники» превосходили в скорости обычного человека как минимум вдвое, но и они не успевали убежать от гибких и прочных корней, внезапно заполонивших площадку и выхватывающих из беснующейся толпы то одну, то другую жертву. Бежать одуревшим от истерического визга и нескончаемых смертей сородичей «палочникам» было некуда — пальмы обступали периметр сплошной стеной, не давая никому проскользнуть между почти сомкнувшимися стволами.

Через десять минут, показавшихся Таркину двумя часами, бойня закончилась, пальмы расступились и медленно начали уходить обратно в лес, подергивая раздувшимися корнями и шелестя листьями. Плиты по центру площадки вздыбились, утянув остатки растерзанных тел куда-то вниз, в песок, и вернулись на место.

А Таркин молча сел на раскаленную крышу и вытер взмокший висок рукавом. От усталости немного тряслись руки, в лесу все еще что-то шуршало и попискивало, растревоженное недавними событиями, поэтому спускаться и продолжать путь пока не стоило. Как выяснилось — торчать на месте тоже. Разбираться, кому принадлежит тень, иззубренным полотнищем накрывшая почти всю крышу сразу, стоило из укрытия, поэтому Таркин нырнул в люк не раздумывая. Едва успел притормозить свое падение, ухватившись за свернувшиеся спиралью перила, но все равно пересчитал локтями и коленями два крутых лестничных пролета. 

— Чтоб тебя, зараза… — Огромный лопатовидный клюв ископаемого ящера торчал совсем рядом — можно было протянуть руку и постучать по костяной пластине. Губернатор так и сделал, убедившись, что летающий хищник переоценил собственный аппетит и застрял в створе люка намертво, зацепившись кожистым горловым мешком за перила.

На столь бесцеремонный жест тварь выпучила желтый глаз и злобно зашипела.

Таркин осторожно осмотрел подрагивающий от возмущения клюв, потом порылся по карманам и, найдя флуоресцентный маркер, щедро расписался на доступной ему части блестящей кости. Разумеется, можно было убить ящера, но он перекрывал своей тушей единственный безопасный выход — вход на лестницу оказался задраен намертво, поэтому угрозы снизу можно было не ждать. А труп таких размеров, который еще и придется как-то разделывать, чтобы выбраться мимо него наружу, на солнцепеке немедленно завоняется и сразу же привлечет хищников поменьше. Разбираться с которыми было неразумно с точки зрения бессмысленной траты зарядов — запасных батарей к винтовке осталось три, но такими темпами они грозили закончиться еще до местного вечера, а никакого другого оружия губернатору пока не попадалось. Как и дроидов, что вызывало некоторые вопросы. 

Потрепав тварь по тонкому кожистому мешку, надежно зафиксированному «крючком» перил, Таркин задумался над своими дальнейшими действиями. Тварь можно было освободить без труда и травм с обеих сторон, но отпускать ее прямо сейчас тоже было опасно — раззадоренная неудачей, она могла остаться на крыше и караулить жертву до последнего. А в том, что он сможет подстрелить ее прямо в полете, губернатор немного сомневался. Оставалось ждать. 

Таркин чувствовал, что ему надо передохнуть, а летучему ящеру — подумать о своем поведении и потратить на попытки освободиться те силы, которые он мог бы потратить на охоту. Но, кажется, проблема терморегуляции для них обоих стояла куда острее. Солнце медленно ползло к зениту, накаляя крышу и распластанные по ней огромные крылья, вынуждая ящера хохлиться и пытаться соорудить себе зонт из собственной кожистой перепонки. Получалось так себе.

Таркин отошел от полураскрытого клюва подальше, сел на пол, поджал ноги и прислонился спиной к стене. Подумал и расстегнул воротник. Воды в его флажке было немного, и стоило беречь каждый глоток в надежде, что получится добраться до какого-нибудь источника. Можно было отфильтровать морскую, но лагуну он уже миновал, а возвращаться после всех пережитых приключений не имело смысла. Как и рассчитывать на непрерывное везение.

Разглядывая вздувшуюся от напряжения жилу на тощей шее ящера, Таркин гадал, сумеет ли он устроить этому монстру контролируемое кровопускание или лучше отложить этот вариант на крайний случай? После близкого знакомства с головоногим чудищем, едва не заглотившим его шаттл, уверенность губернатора в съедобности местной фауны несколько пошатнулась.

От духоты кружилась голова и клонило в сон. Взглянув в затянутый полупрозрачной пленкой закатившийся глаз ящера, Таркин решил, что вполне может позволить себе подремать минут двадцать, поскольку еще один привал наверняка будет нескоро. До следующего укрытия было километров десять, если он правильно помнил схему монорельсов.

Прикрыв веки, Таркин попытался эту схему воспроизвести в памяти как можно детальнее, но вместо этого вдруг увидел ее сверху, так, словно смотрел из командного центра «Цитадели». Только привычная яркая картинка тропического курорта была почему-то расцвечена взрывами и трассами зениток, пытавшихся поймать в свою сеть шныряющие в пронзительно голубом небе крестообразные тени. В ушах стоял гул чужих растерянных голосов, вдруг перекрытый ударом грома и вкрадчивым: «Уилхафф?»

Вздрогнув, Таркин проснулся, убедившись, что гром ему не привиделся, и на них действительно накатывается гроза. Рядом завозился ящер, судорожно заскреб когтями и вытаращил круглый глаз. Кажется, он точно знал, чем ему грозит смена погоды.

Сдернув с крючка кожистый горловой мешок ящера, Таркин махнул на него рукой, побуждая убираться. Тварь сдавленно курлыкнула, уперлась всеми четырьмя в крышу и рванулась что было сил. Металл заскрипел, прогнулся и лопнул по шву, выпуская ящера на волю. Он подпрыгнул на месте, неловко взмахнул крыльями и тут же набрал высоту, после чего красиво развернулся и поспешил к чернеющей вдали «Цитадели», держась над самыми пальмами.

Таркин тоже не стал медлить. Подтянувшись на руках, он выбрался наверх, окинул скептическим взглядом стремительно темнеющее небо, проверил периметр и съехал по стене с помощью лебедки. Тонкий прочный шнур пришлось сматывать вручную — при попытке сделать это автоматически пальцы больно дернуло током. А минут через пять по металлической части монорельса, вдоль которого губернатор шел быстрым шагом, начали проскакивать искры. Мысленно выругавшись, Таркин перешел на бег — следовало покрыть как можно большее расстояние до того, как буря войдет в полную силу. Уходить от монорельса он не хотел — соседство с массой наэлектризованного металла надежно защищало от местной флоры и фауны и обеспечивало громоотводом. Но грозило лишить оружия.

Проклиная ситхов и силы природы на все лады, Таркин терпел до последнего, но все же бросил одну за другой нагревшиеся до поплывшего пластика запасные батареи, а еще через несколько шагов — саму винтовку. Искры над монорельсом собрались в одну слепящую дугу, потрескивание разрядов перешло в низкочастотный гул, а потом небеса разверзлись и упали вниз. 

Оглохнув и ослепнув от ушедшего в землю разряда, Таркин метнулся в сторону, перекатился через какой-то попавшийся под ноги куст, вскочил и побежал, прикрывая голову руками. За спиной продолжало полыхать зарево выгорающего воздуха, а молнии били в монорельс одна за другой, кроша металл и камень.

Остановился Таркин, лишь ударившись плечом о теплый и нервно подрагивающий ствол пальмы. Ухватился, прижался и попытался отдышаться. Сверху лило, потоки дождя скатывались с поникших кожистых листьев и обрушивались вниз, превращая подлесок в болото глубиной по колено. В мутной воде что-то медленно ворочалось, пытаясь найти место поприятнее и заставляя задаваться вопросом — сильно ли обидится хищная пальма, если прославленный и почти всесильный гранд-мофф Внешних Регионов попробует на нее залезть? Пальма не обиделась, наоборот, была рада внезапно приплывшей на барахтающуюся приманку закуске. Но вот цепляться за намокший ствол удалось недолго, и минут через десять Таркин обессиленно съехал вниз, понадеявшись, что его самого не сочтут десертом.

Испытывать судьбу дальше не имело смысла — дождь, начавшийся так стремительно и заливший все вокруг, закончился по-тропически быстро, и над намокшей землей начал подниматься пар. Нашарив на поясе раскладное копье и порадовавшись, что догадался сохранить его, невзирая на причиненный нагретым металлом дискомфорт, Таркин разложил его на половину длины и двинулся вперед, профилактически тыкая грунт под ногами. За следующий час ему попалось две рыбины и что-то ползучее, попытавшееся надеться на копье целиком в стремлении добраться до держащей его руки, но издохшее в паре сантиметров от цели.

А потом джунгли вдруг закончились, и перед глазами предстал роскошный вид — подсвеченная солнцем громада «Цитадели» купалась в мириадах брызг от падающих вниз масс воды — водопады, питавшие систему охлаждения реактора, все еще функционировали. И их тоже надо было как-то преодолеть.

 

Первый повстанец встретился ему метрах в двухстах от эстакады — носящее заметные следы разложения тело выпало из подлеска, завозилось, поднимаясь на ноги, и медленно заковыляло следом за ним. Сползшая на отсутствующий нос характерная каска ничуть не мешала ожившему трупу — он упорно брел вперед, увязая в песке. Но атаковать не пытался, только невнятно гудел и вяло помахивал руками, ловя что-то невидимое. Шагов через двадцать к нему присоединилась новая, некогда разновидовая, пара — цепляясь друг за друга и неловко подпрыгивая на трех ногах на двоих, они пристроились за своим «музыкальным» товарищем, и теперь за губернатором следовала целая процессия. Разрастающаяся шаг за шагом.

На шестом повстанце нервы у Таркина потихоньку начали сдавать, и он с трудом подавил желание перейти на бег — впереди высилась эстакада монорельса, на которую еще предстояло залезть. Что, с поправкой на мокрый металл, собственную измотанность и нерабочую лебедку, выглядело достаточно сложной задачей. Тратить силы на то, чтобы окончательно убить нескольких представителей повстанческого сброда, казалось в такой ситуации неразумным. Тем более что вели они себя на удивление мирно.

Но, как выяснилось, губернатор их сильно недооценил.

Обернувшись на внезапный резкий звук, Таркин увидел, как за спиной последнего, самого мелкого повстанца, чью видовую принадлежность он даже не пытался угадать, выскакивает из кустов «палочник». С явным намерением свою беспомощную жертву схватить и употребить в пищу. Повстанец дернулся, рванулся прочь с неожиданной силой, оставив в руках нападающего половину собственной ноги, и повалился на впередиидущего. Мгновенно образовалась свалка. В которой, как Таркин сообразил лишь полминуты спустя, рвали на клочки именно «палочника», отбивавшегося от полутрупов с яростным визгом. Потом визг умолк. Из кучи тел вылетела половинка шлема, и сразу раздалось довольное чавканье победителей.

Таркин сглотнул, смерил взглядом расстояние до эстакады, плюнул на уязвленную гордость и рванул с места по мокрому песку что было сил. Следующего «палочника» он отшвырнул с дороги концом разложенного копья, не став проверять, что с ним произойдет дальше. Задыхаясь, в рвущем жилы прыжке буквально взлетел на нижний ярус эстакады, рухнув на решетчатый настил с грацией полураздавленной лягушки. Сдавленно взвыл и лишь усилием воли заставил себя подняться и двигаться вперед, цепляясь за треугольные фермы немеющими руками. Подальше от оставшейся на берегу толпы жрущих друг друга тварей. 

Наконец, на середине эстакады вой и визг, издаваемый сцепившимися насмерть обитателями Скарифа, затих, заглушенный ревом падающей воды, а Таркин понял, что еще немного — и он сам просто рухнет вниз, растворившись среди брызг. Перед глазами вдруг появился изломанный, согнутый взрывом мостик над пропастью, и бесплотный голос вопросил: «Кто ты?». А потом Таркин с размаху врезался лбом в твердый металл, выругался на родном языке и обнаружил, что обнимает не опостылевшую ферму, а основание короткой лесенки, ведущей на верхний ярус эстакады.

До входных ворот, пугающих неподготовленного зрителя чернотой скрывающегося за ними туннеля, Таркин дошел уже на одном упрямстве, успев дважды отдохнуть на еще не остывшем после грозы каменном основании монорельса. И если ближе к океану от металлической направляющей осталась лишь пара клякс, то здесь она была целой, разве что немного погнутой и ржавой. Складывалось впечатление, что башня «Цитадели» накрыта неким подобием защитного поля, не позволяющим грозам бушевать над ее обломанным шпилем. Ну или, что вероятнее, сам шпиль и являлся громоотводом, принимавшим на себя все молнии. Все еще болтающийся на нем высохший труп подводной твари эту стройную теорию опровергал, но Таркин решил списать это на ситхскую алхимию, за неимением лучшего объяснения. После чего встал с теплого камня и устало шагнул в темноту.

Туннель, внутри, вместо привычных ламп, подсвеченный лишь какими-то разросшимися на стенах мхами и странными, многоярусными грибами, оптимизма не внушал. Отцепив от пояса копье, Таркин вновь разложил его и принялся отпихивать с дороги лианы, непонятные каплевидные отростки и клочья паутины, стараясь проскользнуть под ними, не прикоснувшись. Увлекшись, он совсем забыл о необходимости смотреть под ноги и понял свою ошибку лишь тогда, когда лужа, в центре которой он стоял, утопая в воде по щиколотку, вдруг превратилась в покрытое искрами светящееся желе. А воздух вокруг сгустился, закручиваясь миниатюрным смерчем.

«Интересно, почему всегда я?» — мысль ползла сонной, разморенной жарой мухой, пытаясь пробиться сквозь пурпурное марево боли. О стенку его приложило до хруста костей, но, кажется, только ушибло. Что не мешало организму протестовать против негуманного с ним обращения, намекая, что в таком возрасте подобные противоестественные приключения лучше поручать кому-нибудь другому.

«Крифф», — Таркин прижался виском к холодному металлу, пытаясь побороть накатившее головокружение. И замер, услышав звук.

Стрекот комлинка на шифрованном канале. Тяжелые шаги и мерцающая зеленым пятнышком подсветка прицела указывали на то, что к нему приближается штурмовик смерти. Но этого не могло быть! Или могло? Разобрать детали в полумраке пока не удавалось, но Таркин на всякий случай нашарил на поясе нож. При некотором везении его можно было метнуть и даже куда-то попасть, но для усиленной черной брони это был даже не мушиный укус, а так… взмах крыла бабочки.

Тем временем штурмовик подошел совсем близко, снова застрекотал комлинком и замер на месте, дожидаясь, пока губернатор, понукаемый тычками невидимого лохматого наблюдателя, соизволит собрать себя в кучку и подняться на ноги.

С третьей попытки, но подняться. И даже выпрямиться, как подобает гордому сыну Эриаду, гранд-моффу, губернатору и прочее.

 

Солнце обрушилось на больную голову пластиной кванадиевой брони, заставив сбиться с шага и беззвучно зашипеть сквозь зубы. Потратить на попытку справиться с болью те драгоценные мгновения осознания, что с его закованной в черную броню охраной что-то очень сильно не так. Штурмовики, а их на выходе из тоннеля стало двое, двигались легко и непринужденно. Слишком гладко и ловко для людей, облаченных в броню, но естественно для существ, составляющих с этой броней единое целое.

«Вам не победить!» — эхо чужого и, кажется, женского крика кольнуло в висок тупой иглой и тут же растаяло, унеся с собой разыгравшуюся мигрень. Очень кстати, ввиду перспективы преодоления примерно двух сотен ступеней аварийной лестницы, ведущей от причальной станции к посадочной площадке.

На которой губернатора уже встречал почетный караул из шести закованных в черную броню штурмовиков. При виде Таркина они синхронно шагнули в стороны, образуя короткий коридор, в конце которого в блеске белоснежного плаща и непомерно раздутого самомнения стоял Орсон Кренник, директор «Передовых оружейных исследований». Источник всех бед губернатора и обладатель противоестественно ярких голубых глаз.

— Выжили, значит, — вместо приветствия сообщил очевидное Таркин. Потом устало оперся на разложенное копье и скривился. Сам он был вымазан всякой дрянью с головы до ног, избит, вымотан… И все ради чего? 

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво отозвался Кренник, жестом радушного хозяина приглашая губернатора следовать за собой. — Как вам прогулка? Доставила удовольствие?

Таркин, шагнувший в арку, образовавшуюся на месте высокой противоударной двери, лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Как он и подозревал, в тени глаза Кренника светились, выдавая его сомнительную природу, но директор, по крайней мере, был в своем уме, сколько того ума было, и связно разговаривал. Чем выгодно отличался от всех прочих обитателей изменившегося Скарифа.

— Удовольствие было бы большим, если бы на этой охоте у меня была компания, — Таркин вышел на широкий балкон и снова зажмурился: мигрень вцепилась в висок с новой силой, не желая сдавать позиции.

— Ну, надеюсь составить вам таковую на обратном пути, — Кренник оперся локтем на чудом сохранившиеся перила и довольно прищурился. 

После чего взмахнул рукой… и Таркин ощутил, как боль с него буквально стекает, соскальзывает вниз, словно вода.

— Полезный талант, раньше я за вами такого не замечал, — поддерживать светскую беседу было несложно, а вот следить за всеми изменениями обстановки удавалось с трудом. Таркин подозревал, что отсутствие боли лишь иллюзия, а вот в действительности дела обстоят по-прежнему скверно, и сил скрутить стоящего рядом с ним «человека» у него может и не хватить. Как и времени снова разложить оружие.

— Бросьте, Уилхафф, вы ведь видели достаточно, чтобы понять, что я тоже… не совсем тот, кем был раньше, — Кренник налег на перила и с силой сжал пальцы на металлическом поручне. — Мне повезло пережить вашу демонстрацию огневой мощи станции, вовремя убравшись с антенной площадки, но убраться с планеты я не успел. Вместо этого я оказался за запертой дверью в глубоком подземелье, на самом нижнем ярусе «Цитадели»… Звучит как сказка, не правда ли? Только вот вы прекрасно знаете, что это была за дверь!

— Пути ситхов? — Таркин удивленно выгнул бровь. — Не лгите, Кренник, этот артефакт сожрал бы вас, не заметив. А вместо этого вы стоите тут, в белом плаще, красивый, словно это не развалины базы, а светский раут, на который вы, по своему обыкновению, явились без приглашения.

Кренник хмыкнул, потом обернулся к Таркину и широко улыбнулся.

— Красивый, значит? Польщен, польщен… Но не приходило ли вам в голову, Таркин, что за меня могли… скажем так, попросить?

— Ваш дорогой друг, Эрсо. Верно? — Таркин тоже оперся на перила и взглянул вниз, где несколькими ярусами ниже металось по пандусу непонятное двухголовое существо.

Заметив, что на нее смотрят, тварь задрала левую, женскую, голову и пронзительно заорала знакомое «Вам не победить!», после чего снова начала метаться из стороны в сторону, колотя короткой дубинкой по развалинам эстакады. Вторая голова молчала и не спешила знакомиться с новыми людьми, целиком уйдя в мрачное изучение окружающей среды. Слепленный из двух тел торс четырехрукой твари еще сохранял сходство с человеческим, но вот ноги были скорее паучьи — четыре мощных конечности, оканчивавшихся длинными, почти метровыми, крючковатыми когтями. Дубинка на их фоне смотрелась детской игрушкой, непонятно зачем таскаемой за собой великовозрастным идиотом.

— Сложный вопрос на самом деле, поскольку я не знаю, кто или что позволило мне уцелеть при взрыве и вывело наружу, снабдив новыми способностями. И зачем… — Кренник толкнул сапогом мелкий камешек, с шумом запрыгавший вниз по стене базы, и вздохнул. — Если учесть, что я видел на путях ситхов Вейдера… 

— Вы говорили с ним? — вскинулся Таркин, осененный внезапной догадкой. Ведь если лорд и сам попал в аномалию, то связь с «Опустошителем» все еще можно было установить и выяснить, как им всем из этого банта пууду выбраться.

— Прижался к стене и сделал вид, что я лишь пыль у ног лорда ситхов, — хмыкнул Кренник, — я же не идиот, в конце концов. Тем более что чертежи мы упустили.

— Вы упустили, — поправил директора Таркин.

— Уилхафф, не придирайтесь к словам! — Кренник драматическим жестом откинул мешающую полу плаща и свесился через перила, показывая на все еще беснующуюся двухголовую химеру. — Кстати, во-о-о-н там внизу вы можете видеть остальных виновников моего провала. Милейшая девочка Джин Эрсо и капитан разведки повстанцев Кассиан Андор. Был бы неплохим собеседником, если бы не привычка стрелять в спину.

— Собеседником? И много ли тайн вы смогли у него выведать? — Таркин поймал хмурый взгляд бывшего разведчика и демонстративно отвернулся.

— Нет, — честно ответил Кренник, — зато пополнил свой словарный запас. Не обольщайтесь, губернатор, эта тварь разумна на обе свои половины и неплохо лазит по стенам. У меня ушло два месяца на то, чтобы заманить ее на этот пандус. Теперь беседуем с комфортом, никто никому не причиняет вреда. 

— Два месяца? Кренник, сколько вы тут сидите? — Таркин обернулся, всматриваясь в знакомое, но слишком холеное — для творящегося вокруг — лицо. Так хорошо директор не выглядел последние лет десять.

Кренник пожал плечом, над которым из марева раскаленного солнцем стоячего воздуха вдруг проступила треугольная голова. Определенно змеиная по форме, но покрытая коротким фиолетовым мехом и смотрящая на губернатора большими круглыми глазами. Ставшее видимым тело летучего змея парило в воздухе без опоры, свиваясь причудливыми кольцами и подергивая кончиком пушистого хвоста.

— Около четырех месяцев, насколько я могу судить, — Кренник поднял руку и почесал довольно зашипевшего питомца под челюстью. — Предупреждая ваш вопрос — змей я встретил почти сразу, еще до того, как разобрался со своими новыми способностями и успел осмотреть остатки базы. Они пришлись очень кстати, поскольку плаща я лишился, а согреться в развалинах было нечем — запустить реактор удалось недель через шесть. По местному времени. У вас за это время должно было пройти не больше суток… Водопады помогли мне закрыть крепость от нежеланных визитеров, а штурмовики справились со всем тем, что успело тут загоститься ранее.

— Они ведь уже не люди? — Таркин вспомнил двигающегося с нечеловеческой грацией конвоира и поморщился.

— Нет, конечно, — Кренник снова улыбнулся и закончил фразу почти игривым тоном: — они кровососы, Таркин. Только для этого им не надо никого кусать… Достаточно постоять рядом и подождать, пока живительная влага покинет жертву и втянется под доспех.

— Шутка не удалась, Кренник. К тому же вы, помнится, не были против.

— Был, но счел, что результат стоит моих мучений. А теперь выпал шанс сравнять счет… Как вам понравилось быть слабейшим среди хищников, Уилхафф? Спустило с небес на землю или стоит повторить? Только уже без сопровождения?

— Это вы говорите мне? — притворно изумился Таркин. — После всех своих ошибок? Да что вы себе возомнили, иди…

Глаза Кренника полыхнули пронзительной синевой, пальцы вскинутой руки заискрились, и Таркин почувствовал, как слова застревают в горле, превращаясь в удушающую смолу. Это ничем не напоминало то, что делал Вейдер, не было воздействием извне. Просто все внутри вдруг превратилось в кисель, колени дрогнули, норовя подогнуться… А потом все закончилось.

Кренник резко выдохнул и опустил подрагивающую руку, не обращая внимания на сжавшие запястье пальцы и застывший у самой шеи короткий нож.

— Я провел вас через всю базу, Таркин. В надежде, что вы поможете мне придумать, как отсюда убраться. Как остановить… все это. И что я слышу вместо благодарности?

— То, чего заслуживаете! — Таркин отступил на шаг, убирая оружие. — Вы поверили Эрсо, притащили на хвосте повстанцев сначала на Иду, а потом на Скариф. Не сумели сохранить чертежи, имея два крейсера и полный гарнизон! Да что там, вы даже не заметили, что в станции есть критическая уязвимость!

— Зато я ее нашел, — обиделся Кренник, а возмущенно встопорщившая мех змея, обвившая его плечи, придала директору сходство с нахохлившейся птицей.

— А толку? — Таркин в раздражении начал ходить по балкону, стараясь не смотреть на изображающего памятник оскорбленной невинности Кренника. — Станция падает, как остановить падение — не знает ни Водран, ни кто-либо еще. Связи нет, запросить помощи никак невозможно, Вейдера носит ситх знает где.

— Подождите, что значит «падает»? Таркин, по моей гордости вы будете топтаться потом, я разрешаю, но, крифф, почему о самом важном я узнаю в последнюю очередь?!

 

* * *

 

— На что, вы говорите, была похожа та структура? — Кренник, отобравший у Таркина флуоресцентный маркер, торчал у стены бывшего конференц-зала и увлеченно изрисовывал ее схемами. Свободными оставались еще примерно два квадратных метра, но губернатор подозревал, что это ненадолго. Вопросом о том, откуда директор узнал, что маркер у него есть, он задаваться не стал. Хотя за украшенного автографом ящера было немного стыдно.

— На кайбер из системы фокусировки суперлазера. Более узкой частью вниз. Нет, Кренник, не этот… На самый первый, который еще вуки при монтаже чуть не разбили. Да, вот так, — Таркин комментировал понятную ему часть «наскального творчества», стараясь не вникать в многоэтажные формулы, облепленные коэффициентами и поправками, как нетопырка блохами.

Кренник косился на свой хронометр, дергал Таркина вопросами о восприятии времени и пятый раз перерисовывал кривую, пытающуюся объединить в одном графике временные искажения, скорость падения станции и реальные часы, которые остались «Звезде Смерти» до точки невозврата.

Снятый директором плащ лежал на разбитом проекционном столе рядом. Точнее, делал вид, что лежал. На деле белая тряпка играла с летучей змеей, норовя то и дело ухватить ее за хвост, а в случае неудачи прикинуться неподвижным и мирным полотнищем. Причем дважды плащ умудрился схватить не змею, а самого Таркина, но губернатору пришлось смолчать и сделать вид, что игривые щипки его не касаются. Неприятное, но разумное решение в свете рассказанной Кренником истории — потеряв плащ на «пути ситхов», директор нашел его вновь спустя несколько недель. Причем за это время плащ, всплывший где-то посреди Скарифского океана, успел обзавестись зачатками интеллекта и хорошим аппетитом. Аппетит он предпочитал утолять крабами и морскими гадами, а за их неимением — «палочниками» и прочими обитателями окрестностей базы, знакомства с которыми Таркин счастливо избежал. Сам плащ, воссоединению с владельцем радовавшийся до сих пор, предпочел бы поваляться на солнышке, накапливая энергию, но наличие нового и потенциально опасного человека рядом с хозяином его нервировало. Поэтому он охранял Кренника и время от времени протягивал полу, пытаясь подергать того за китель. Директор машинально отпихивал мешающее тряпочное щупальце, но карательных мер в отношении мающегося бездельем плаща не предпринимал.

— Таркин, времени у нас в обрез, — Кренник закончил выводить свою загогулину и теперь нетерпеливо топтался на месте, не в силах совладать с возбуждением. — До перехода станции на критически низкую орбиту нам надо как-то разорвать связку планета-станция и попасть на борт.

— А я чем могу помочь? — удивился Таркин. — Вы по потусторонним лестницам шастали, не закрыв за собой дверь, вы и расхлебывайте. С меня хватит и общения с кристаллами. Псевдоразум, чтоб его…

— Но с Вейдером знакомы вы, губернатор. Еще с той войны, кстати… Вам его и звать!

— Простите? — Таркин напрягся. О джедайском прошлом Вейдера знало не так много людей, и Кренник в их число точно не входил.

— Бросьте, Уилхафф, даже слепому ясно, что с лордом вы в хороших отношениях, и ваше плодотворное сотрудничество имеет в основе не приказ Императора, а нечто большее. Иначе бы вас давно придушили перед строем, да и все, — Кренник подхватил с проекционного стола плащ и закутался в него по самый нос. — За манеру говорить гадости всем кому ни попадя.

Таркин отмахнулся от сунувшейся к нему летучей змеи и выразительно взглянул на директора.

— Меня вот почти придушили, — пожал плечами Кренник. — И не могу сказать, что хочу повторения. Не мой… стиль. Поэтому звать Вейдера будете вы, губернатор. Это не обсуждается.

— Вы собираетесь меня заставить? — Таркин сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен поддаваться на столь грубую манипуляцию.

Кренник взглянул на висящую над горизонтом станцию, на темнеющее небо и ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, я просто скажу «пожалуйста, Уилхафф» и посмотрю вам в глаза. Как вы понимаете, губернатор, возвращаться на станцию в вашей компании мне совсем не обязательно.

 

— Стоя здесь, я чувствую себя идиотом, — сквозь зубы пожаловался Таркин, глядя на оплавленный провал в никуда. Вход на «пути ситхов», за которым они охотились по всей «Цитадели» последние два часа, снова оказался на своем исконном месте — самом нижнем ярусе базы. 

— Ничего, это полезно для здоровья — почувствовать себя идиотом вовремя, — язвительно сообщил Кренник, благоразумно решивший держаться от непредсказуемого артефакта подальше. В этом начинании директора поддерживали сразу четыре пушистых змеи. Разного, но одинаково яркого цвета.

Комментарии на тему роевого сознания этих загадочных тварей и того, что они считают Кренника чем-то вроде королевы улья, у Таркина иссякли еще в первые полчаса. Все оставшееся время он ковылял по лестницам, мысленно костеря ситхов и самого Кренника. Последнего за то, что тот сообразил, как запустить реактор, но починить лифты так и не смог. Спасибо хоть аварийное освещение кое-где было нормальным, а не мхово-грибным.

Директор, не иначе как от нервов, развлекал Таркина зубодробительными историями первых месяцев своего пребывания на Скарифе в роли некоего «контролера». Талант Кренника, приобретенный им в результате путешествия по местам, для простых смертных не предназначенным, заключался в том, что он мог слышать чужие мысли, влиять на них и создавать правдоподобные иллюзии. Сил, моральных и физических, это требовало много, но как директор решил проблему питания, Таркин спрашивать не стал, опасаясь услышать что-то неаппетитное. Описания способа, которым директор вернул себе охрану, ему хватило с лихвой.

— Ну? Вы будете звать или нет? — Кренник сунулся было вперед, но плащ ловко дернул его обратно, прямо в объятия пушистых стражей.

— Слушайте, вы думаете, что я встану тут и начну орать, как базарная торговка? — возмутился Таркин. На самом деле ему хотелось выгнать Кренника куда подальше, чтобы тот не нервировал его своей суетой и мельтешением. В идеале не только из подвала, но и из самой «Цитадели».

— Ну откуда я знаю, как это все работает? — пожал плечами Кренник и поморщился, машинально потерев ладонью шею.

Таркин не видел на белом кителе пятен, но по поведению змей, стремившихся собраться именно у правого бока директора, сделал вывод о том, что ранен он был именно туда. Заставить Кренника снять иллюзию, скрывающую полученные повреждения, тоже не удалось, поэтому обо всем остальном оставалось только гадать. Но тащить на станцию нечто со щупальцами не собирался уже Таркин, поэтому на трапе шаттла могли произойти некие непредвиденные случайности… Какого толка — еще предстояло выяснить. Но копье губернатор на всякий случай предпочел носить с собой. Пусть и сложенное.

— Уилхафф… не тяните сарлакка за язык, в конце концов. Сарлакк обидится, а мы тут торчим как…

— Избавьте меня от своих сравнений. И общества заодно! — вызверился выведенный из равновесия Таркин. — Найдите занятие по душе! Вон, штурмовиков покормите, в химеру камешками покидайтесь, только перестаньте маячить за спиной! И нервничать перестаньте! Я вообще не могу понять, чего вам неймется — падение станции переживете, не сомневайтесь. Хуже таракана, право слово…

— И этому человеку я говорил «пожалуйста», — сумрачно отозвался директор, но от провала отошел и принялся молча наглаживать одну из своих змей. Змея самоотверженно терпела.

Таркин придвинулся ближе, к самому порогу, зацепившись взглядом за оплавившиеся насечки на камне. Жар стер буквы древнего языка, разрушил тайну, сорвал завесу, многие годы скрывавшую истертые ступени лестницы, по которой нельзя подняться. Непрошеной тенью мелькнуло в памяти воспоминание о том дне, когда Вейдер принял, наконец, занимаемое положение и перестал пытаться доказать всем и каждому, что он достоин, он может… и прочее, чем обычные дети успевают переболеть в подростковом возрасте. Кажется, тогда Вейдеру исполнилось тридцать два, но от прежнего Энакина в нем все еще оставалось слишком много. А кое-что сохранилось до сих пор. Время летело неумолимо, смахивая крылом людей, государства и целые планеты. Делало всех старше и только некоторых — мудрее. Уилхаффу хотелось верить, что сам он относится ко второй категории. Но иногда ему казалось, что он снова охотится за вирмоками на равнинах Эриаду или бродит в дыму и чаду коридоров той, первой «Цитадели», сломавшей и взрастившей в нем что-то важное. Иногда… Встряхнув головой, он прогнал неуместные мысли, успев подумать, что общество Кренника на него плохо влияет. А потом шагнул вперед, на первую ступень лестницы.

— Энакин? — слово упало в тишину без эха. Растворилось в сгущающемся мраке. А взамен пришло ощущение взгляда. Тяжелого, недоброго взгляда. Кажется, он позвал не так.

Опустив глаза, Таркин обнаружил, что ступенька под его ногой, секунду назад бывшая бруском твердого камня, плывет, как тающий на солнце осколок льда. Только вот превращается не в воду, а в чистую, концентрированную тьму. Лодыжку прострелило холодом, и Таркин чуть не упал, подавившись криком боли — звук исчез в навалившемся мраке вместе с картинкой, вытек с воздухом из спазматически сжавшихся легких, — лицо словно залепило серой мутью, кружащимся водоворотом размытых образов давно мертвых людей, оскаленных звериный пастей и пустых, но голодных, жаждущих глаз.

Но потом его вдруг рвануло за шиворот, а бодрый механический голос над ухом радостно отбарабанил: «Извините, это прискорбная случайность, больше не повторится, просим прощения за доставленные неудобства!»

— Бегом! — Кренник волок его за собой к лифту, змеи вились рядом, шипя и выписывая в воздухе безумные восьмерки, а Таркин вяло удивлялся всему происходящему. 

Какой смысл бежать, если тьма внизу в любой момент может выплеснуться, залив и эту полуразрушенную базу, и ее нелепых, изломанных прикосновением той стороны обитателей? А поднявшись волной — слизнуть висящую на орбите станцию. Бессмысленную, абсурдную конструкцию, уязвимую, как оказалось, извне. И по чьей вине? Эрсо, Кренника… его самого, наконец… А ведь когда-то он упрекал Орсона в доверии не к тем людям. Как смешно и как глупо!

В пустой и темной кабине лифта плащ вдруг облепил их обоих, а Кренник выбросил руку вверх, цепляясь за что-то невидимое, отозвавшееся знакомым звуком работающего на пределе моторчика портативной лебедки.

— Чтобы я с вами еще куда-то ходил… Да никогда в жизни!

Вывалившийся из лифтовой шахты и поспешно выпутавшийся из плаща Кренник вскочил на ноги, резким окриком скомандовал двум штурмовикам занять позицию у люка, а остальным хватать слабо отбивающегося Таркина и тащить на балкон. Да, прямо по пожарной лестнице и немедленно. И плевать, что вперед ногами, главное, не ронять.

Уилхаффу осталось лишь обреченно зажмуриться. Ни предотвращать, ни возглавлять творящийся бардак у него не было никакого желания.

 

* * *

 

Закат на новом Скарифе впечатлял. Буйство алого и пурпурного, червонное золото последних солнечных лучей. Станция, призраком парящая над кромкой океана, черные, четкие до рези в глазах силуэты пальм… И совершенно неуместная среди всего этого великолепия туша летающего ящера, светящая в сумерках автографом на клюве.

— Мы нашли шаттл, — Кренник снова ухватил Таркина за рукав и теперь тащил к перилам. — Но я не могу им приказать снизиться: далеко, и пилоты сопротивляются.

— Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что шаттл болтался в атмосфере все это время? — изумился очнувшийся Таркин.

— Именно это я и хочу сказать. И если мы не поторопимся, то они уйдут к станции.

Иллюзия слезала с Кренника клочьями, открывая и серый от пыли, прожженный на плече китель, и осунувшееся лицо с длинной полосой розового шрама на виске, и спутанные, отросшие за все эти месяцы волосы. И только глаза горели невыносимо яркой синевой, выдавая внутреннее напряжение.

— Что нужно от меня? — Таркин чувствовал это расходящееся волнами… присутствие. Забывшись, Кренник транслировал окружающим собственные эмоции, слишком сложные, чтобы разобраться в них с ходу, но густые и терпкие, как выдержанное вино.

— Расслабиться и получить удовольствие, — пошутил Кренник, касаясь его висков ледяными пальцами.

Мир распахнулся, наполнился звоном и криком, чужими страхами, болью и радостью победы в кровавой схватке. Глубинным желанием жрать, спариваться, чувством полета и ощущением бесконечной толщи воды над головой. Захлестнул, закрутил, топя в слишком мощном потоке информации, содрал тонкий слой цивилизации, зовя за собой, туда, в густые травы равнин, населенных тварями простыми и понятными… неразумными.

«На охоту, губернатор, мы с вами поедем потом, когда уберемся отсюда, а вы скажете лорду Вейдеру, что все это действительно досадная случайность…» — прикосновение другого разума было странным. Таркину казалось, что он смотрит на многолапую машину, перебирающую нити вероятностей, чужих жизней и эмоций. Монотонно, неотвратимо и упорно. Так, словно у нее было все время мира. Неожиданный, пугающий контраст с той картиной, которую видели все остальные. Зерно, способное прорасти и стать чем-то чудовищным. Точка кристаллизации процессов, невозможных в любых других обстоятельствах. Устремление к несбыточному, заключенное в хрупкую телесную оболочку. И ограниченное глупой мечтой о совместном творении, желанием не только добиться славы, но и разделить ее. И оттого уязвимое. Слишком уязвимое.

«Интересный вы человек, Кренник», — Таркин потянулся обратно, к миру и порядку, которые давно превратились в войну и хаос, к четким линиям металлических панелей, гулкому звону дюрастали под каблуками форменных сапог, запаху перегретых ионных двигаталей истребителей, вернувшихся из рейда… К мощи, скрытой под кожухами турболазерных батарей, острым клиньям крейсеров и ощущению власти. Той самой почти животной власти над слабейшим, но преломленной сквозь призму искушенного разума.

«Вы хотите домой, Уилхафф?» — обещание скорого избавления, точка на том конце дрожащей прямой, тень звука…

Таркин едва не вывернулся из удерживающих его рук, когда вой репульсоров перестал быть призрачной щекоткой в натянутых нервах, а ввинтился в уши, отдался в зубах и ушибленных ребрах.

«Я вижу, что хотите», — пальцы Кренника соскользнули с висков, вцепились в плечи, а потом Таркин понял, что падает, запутавшись в белой ткани плаща. Под руку попался чей-то пушистый хвост, в который губернатор судорожно вцепился, а затем по спине с размаху ударило горячим и твердым, оказавшимся опущенной рампой шаттла, к которой его почти сразу придавило перегрузкой, не давая вдохнуть. Кренник, разумеется, свалился сверху.

 

Две невыносимо длинных минуты спустя Таркин, почувствовав, что экстренный взлет закончился, а эвакуация перешла в более спокойную фазу, спихнул с себя крепко зажмурившегося Кренника и со стоном вдохнул. Ребра прострелило болью, привычной и даже немного приевшейся. Если не считать некоторых деталей.

— Матерь всех богов, почему у вас такие острые локти? — Таркин потер истоптанный хвостами и хватательными конечностями бок и беззвучно выругался.

— До вас никто не жаловался, — привычно огрызнулся директор, бессмысленно таращась на потолок пассажирской кабины.

Змеи, сообразившие, что перегрузки закончились и шаттл уже не будет так болтать, выпутывались из складок плаща и совали свои любопытные носы куда попало. Таркин, пребывавший в твердой уверенности, что нормальные пресмыкающиеся ориентируются в основном на тепловую картину и вибрации, и не ожидавший от этих пушистых чудовищ типично кошачьих повадок, отпихнул солнечно-желтую морду, шумно сопящую ему в ухо и примеривающуюся, как бы это ухо облизать. Морда обиженно фыркнула и тут же придвинулась обратно.

— Кренник, уберите свою змею, — устало попросил Таркин. — И эту тоже!

Фиолетовая рептилия, пытавшаяся сунуть нос за отворот высокого сапога губернатора, догадалась, что речь идет о ней, и опасливо отодвинулась. Но сапог не отпустила.

— Будьте снисходительны, Уилхафф, они никогда в жизни не видела ботфортов. Или как там у вас на Эриаду это называется, — Кренник лежал на палубе в позе морской звезды и совершенно явно не собирался ничего предпринимать. — Кстати, интересный выбор обуви для… хм, охоты. Не самый удобный. Но впечатление производит, конечно.

— Ваше невежество, директор, было бы оскорбительным, если бы я не знал, что сами вы в состоянии поймать только безденежного сенатора.

— А вот и неправда, хотя вынужден согласиться, что натурой приходилось брать чаще, — Кренник повернул голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Таркина. — Уилхафф, а хотите, я вам сделаю иллюзию сапог? А ходить на станции вы при этом сможете… в тапочках, например?

Таркин представил себе визит лорда Вейдера на «Звезду Смерти» и зажмурился. Воображаемая картина официальной встречи была изумительна в своем идиотизме. Жаль, лица под шлемом не будет видно…

— Кренник, следующим пунктом в вашей шкале выражения признательности должно идти предложение жениться?

— Для этого я вас слишком хорошо знаю, — проворчал директор, поднимаясь на четвереньки и переползая в пассажирское кресло. Змеи, которых из-за их непрерывного хаотического движения невозможно было сосчитать, потянулись за хозяином, и только желтая обернулась к Таркину, щекотно ткнула его носом в ухо и тоже проворно нырнула в складки плаща, став невидимой.

— Надо же, изучили за двадцать лет, — губернатор осел в соседнем кресле, прижав затылок к подголовнику. Мельтешащие под закрытыми веками искры приостановили свой хоровод и начали постепенно таять. Следовательно, визит в медотсек можно было отложить на час-другой.

Как выяснилось вскоре, не на час, а почти на сутки. Кренник, ступивший на борт станции первым, развил бурную деятельность и заставил бегать с вытаращенными глазами не только технических специалистов, но и военных. Ромоди, к концу отведенного на подготовку к экстренной разгерметизации срока, уже был бледен до синевы и настолько задерган, что на подозрительный внешний вид директора внимания просто не обращал. Таркин, после пятой проигнорированной Кренником просьбы не светить глазами, тоже махнул на происходящее рукой, вновь вернувшись к составлению отчета Императору. Мысленному, во избежание досрочной утечки информации. Внятное и не ведущее к последствиям объяснение застревания боевой станции в неизвестной ситхской аномалии на неопределенный срок требовало филигранных формулировок и игры словами. На деле губернатору просто хотелось отвлечься. Поскольку способ, предложенный Кренником для решения их «маленькой проблемы», ему категорически не нравился. И мог повлечь за собой новые неприятности.

— Вы уверены, Кренник? — Таркин стоял в двух шагах от директора, наблюдавшего за суетой операторов командного центра со странным выражением лица. Сил на поддержание иллюзии тот почти не тратил — измятый китель и пыльные сапоги никого не удивляли, а подпалину на плече удачно скрывала пола плаща.

— Вы сами сказали, что надо закрывать за собой двери, — очень тихо отозвался Кренник. — Я не вижу другого пути это сделать.

Таркин чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть не только директора, но и обзорный экран, занятый панорамой Скарифа. Слишком четкой и близкой. Станция, неумолимо и слишком быстро теряющая высоту на протяжении последних трех суток, опасно подошла к черте, после которой мощности маневровых двигателей на уход от планеты могло и не хватить. Особенно с учетом все еще не устраненных утечек энергии.

— А что будет с вами? — Таркин не впервые задавался этим вопросом: лихорадочная активность Кренника наводила на мысль о том, что директор пытается «подобрать хвосты», готовясь передать станцию Водрану. По крайней мере, подробные инструкции по заделыванию лишних «вентиляционных отверстий» он оставил именно ему. Приказав приступить к ремонту сразу после залпа.

— Понятия не имею, — легкомысленно откликнулся Кренник, но иллюзорная маска поплыла, показав и перекатывающиеся желваки, и каплю пота, стекающую по перечеркнутому шрамом виску.

Таркин промолчал. В центре обзорного экрана разворачивалась схема «Цитадели». И отступать было некуда.

— Единичный импульс малой мощности, — Кренник сжал опущенную руку в кулак, чтобы скрыть дрожь пальцев. — Огонь по готовности.

«Десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть…» — Таркин про себя отсчитывал секунды до того, как восемь лучей суперлазера сольются в точке фокусировки, а Скариф утонет в море зеленого огня. Вместе с пальмами, остатками архива, потусторонними тварями и лестницей, «путем ситхов», недоступным простым смертным.

Столб воды и молний, поднявшийся на месте базы, взлетел в атмосферу, лизнул выведенные на максимум щиты станции и опал умирающим цветком.

А Орсон Кренник, до последнего не отводивший взгляда от экрана, вдруг покачнулся и рухнул на колени, заливая блестящий пол командного центра темной, почти черной кровью.

 

* * *

 

«Вы находите это забавным? О, ну разумеется, ведь это создание ночует не в вашей, а в моей постели!» — знакомый голос то приближался, то удалялся, как волна прибоя, заглушаемый шумом медицинского оборудования и противным писком диагноста, закрепленного на запястье и оттягивающего руку привычной тяжестью.

«Лазарет? Медики? Значит, я не на Скарифе, слава Силе…» — Кренник открыл глаза и поморщился от резкого света.

— Ну наконец-то вы заберете свою змею обратно, — голос Таркина сочился показным неудовольствием и плохо скрытым облегчением. 

К чему относилась вторая эмоция, Кренник сообразить пока не успел, но в меховой ком вцепился совершенно машинально. А потом моргнул, разглядев стоящего в изножье койки второго визитера, и шарахнулся, едва не опрокинув на пол стойку с капельницей.

— Вы мне проспорили, Эрсо, — Таркин протянул руку и без малейшего смущения взял предложенный главным конструктором кредитный чип. — Ваш дорогой друг все же обладает инстинктом самосохранения. Хотя могу поклясться, что это лишь… демонстрационная версия с урезанным функционалом.

— На себя посмотрите, — прошипел Кренник, — стоите рядом с… этим и думаете, что так и надо.

— Вы не соизволили занести в протокол свои приключения в недрах станции, директор, — Таркин сплел пальцы на колене и устроился на больничном табурете поудобнее, — поэтому мне пришлось делать выводы самому. А, как вы уже убедились, я достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы заметить очевидное: доктор Эрсо связан с кристаллами и с вами одинаково тесно. Природу этой связи и степень материальности ее участников вы обсудите в узком кругу, а я лишь хочу сказать, что ремонт станции завершен, а лорд Вейдер найден вместе с потерпевшим аварию «дипломатическим» кораблем. И теперь занят попытками выбить координаты базы повстанцев из ее высочества Леи Органы. Сложность его задачи усугубляется тем, что Органа на самом деле оказалась Скайуокер. Никогда не думал о пользе допросов с пристрастием с точки зрения обнаружения родственных связей… Как бы то ни было, Кренник, я вам настоятельно рекомендую не попадаться лорду на глаза в ближайшую неделю-две.

Губернатор поднялся с табурета, вежливо кивнул Эрсо и вышел, в дверях бросив:

— И убедите своих змей составлять компанию вам, а не мне. Доставать ваших питомцев из-под подушки забавно два, максимум три раза, но не каждый же день!

Кренник посмотрел на врученную ему фиолетовую змею. Змея виновато зажмурилась и сунула морду в рукав его больничной пижамы, всем своим видом выражая глубокое раскаяние в содеянном.

— Орсон… — Гален, или тот монстр, что носил его лицо, все еще стоял в изножье койки и выглядел… потерянным. 

— Зачем? — Кренник не поднимал глаз, старательно изучая завитки фиолетового меха, торчащие из его судорожно стиснутых пальцев. — Зачем, Гален? Все должно было закончиться… не так и не там! Твоя одержимость…

— Твоя была сильнее, — Гален сел рядом и, поколебавшись, накрыл ладонь Кренника своей, невесомо огладив пальцем выступающие костяшки. — Но, надо признать, человечнее. Ты ведь не просто строил свой дивный новый мир, верно?

— Я хотел… чтобы галактика запомнила тебя гением, а не безумцем, — Кренник смотрел в пол, не желая встречаться взглядом с карими с прозеленью, подведенными тонкой темной чертой глазами. Такими знакомыми и чужими одновременно.

«Гален, Гален, Гален, будь ты проклят со своей нерешительностью и упрямством…» — Сквозь раздражающую вонь дезинфекции неумолимо пробивалась гарь и сладковатый душок паленого мяса — запахи Иду, смытые ее бесконечным дождем целую вечность назад.

— Я долго думал о причинах краха джедайского Ордена, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Эрсо, — и мне кажется, я нашел причину. Принципы, за которые они держались так крепко и долго, что те успели из камня стать песком. А из песка — стеклом, бракованным кайбером, который лопнул на Джеде.

— Я его потерял, — тускло отозвался Кренник, — тот камешек на цепочке…

— Нет, — Гален развернул руку Орсона ладонью вверх и вложил в нее маленький зелено-голубой осколок кристалла. — Ты нашел.

Эрсо встал, смахнул с форменных брюк прилипшие разноцветные шерстинки и улыбнулся:

— Можешь не беспокоиться о Вейдере, Орсон, я поговорю с ним сам. Кому как не создателю станции лучше всего удастся проследить за правильным ее применением?

«Крифф, — Кренник уткнулся лицом в слабо дернувшуюся змею и зажмурился, — кажется, мне стоило остаться на Скарифе. Или нет?»


End file.
